Betrayal Brings Out the Best in Us
by JTZ29
Summary: 2 years after his lose in the Unova League Ash is going back through all the previous leagues he lost. However after Ash's newest lose at the Silver Conference his friends have has enough of him losing. Ash aims to show them all his power. AshxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hey** guys, this is my first ever fic so please excuse grammar and spelling mistakes, so go easy on me. I know the whole Ash gets betrayed story has been done to death, but I figured it would be a got plot for my first story. The story starts 2 years after Ash's journey in Unova, and he is taking on all the leagues he previously battled in. I will try to go in depth into ever region except Kalos. Although Ash will have Kalos Pokemon and it will be mentioned I won't go in depth for Kalos, because there just isn't enough from the anime to judge characters personalities and I don't want to just guess a what a characters personality will be like. Anyways Ash will have a harem is this fic, and I will try to write lemons, but I may need to ask one of you guys for help. I have 5 girls picked out but** i'm** willing to add more if you suggest them. Well enough of my rambling lets get this fic started.**

_"thought"_

"Speech/Poke Speech"

**Pokemon Attack**

**_"telepathy"_**

**Ash(18)**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Pokemon, I wish I did though **

Chapter 1 A Chance at Redemption

(Johto Silver Conference finals 2 years after Unova)

_"This is it my chance to finally beat him" _Ash thought as he sat in his locker room waiting for his battle to start. "We've been waiting years for this haven't we buddy"Ash asked his ever faithful companion Pikachu. "Pika Pika" he responded with a fiery determination. Ash was on edge he was finally getting his chance to face off against Tobias again the man who had stopped him from achieving his dream when he was so close in Sinnoh. Ash was pissed beyond belief at this loss. The fact that Tobias was allowed to just waltz through gyms battles and the Lilly of the Valley Conference with his legends, without anyone so much as giving him a second glance seriously upset Ash. Well this was Ash's chance to finally get revenge against Tobias.

"Red trainer you're up" the judge said to Ash. "Well it's now or never buddy lets go," with that Pikchu hopped on Ash's shoulder as they went out onto the field. As Ash stepped out onto the field the sounds of cheering was deafening. Ash quickly spotted many of his friends in the stands cheering him on, especially Dawn who stood out in her cheerleader outfit.

Then he saw him. On the other end of the field stood Tobias, as Pikachu saw him he let out a low growl. "Easy Pikachu save it for the battle." " So Ash we meet again, I hope you're stronger than last time," Tobias arrogantly stated. " Well you'll get to experince first hand just how much stronger I've gotten Tobias," Ash spat out. "This will be a full six on six with no substitutions, so are both trainers ready for battle," the ref yelled, both Ash and Tobias nodded. "Then let the battle begin," the ref yelled. "Darkrai end this quickly," Tobias coolly said. _"Big surprise there and I can bet whose up next,"_ Ash though with a hint of disgust. "Your up Primeape," Ash yelled confidently. Tobias seemed unfazed despite the type advantage. "So Ash got Primeape back," Misty and Brock stated.

"Darkrai use **Dark Void**," Tobais said coolly. However he was surprised to notice Ash not give Primeape a command. Then **Dark Void** hit Primeape, but as the sphere disappeared Primeape stood unfazed. "What the Hell," Tobias said in utter surprise. Ash simply said two words in response "Vital Spirit." "_Dammit my main weapon is useless against this Pokemon,_" Tobias thought. "Now Primeape use **Close Combat**," Primeape grunted as it launched a series of super effective punches and kicks into the dark type. "Lets finish this Primeape us **Ice Punch**," Primeape then launced himself a Darkrai at a high speed. " Darkrai quick use **Thunderbolt**," luckily for Darkrai it managed to get the **Thunderbolt **off a the last second. Primeape roared in pain as if fell to the ground paralyzed. "Come on Primeape you have to get up," Ash encouraged with a hint of worry in his voice. Primeape with great effort got back onto his feet. "Ok Darkrai use **Ice Beam**," Tobias said _"now I've got you." _"Primeape dodge and use **Close Combat **again." Primeape managed to dodge **Ice Beam **and n_ailed Darkrai with a second **Close Combat **knocking it out._

_"Dark_rai is unable to battle Primeape wins," the ref yelled as the crowd exploded into cheers. Tobias stood in utter disbelief and returned his Pokemon silently .His Darkrai had been taken out without taking out a single one of Ash's Pokemon. "Alright Latios your up," Tobias yelled throwing the Pokeball up in the air. "Ha I was right," Brock yelled now give me my money. Barry begrudgingly handed over the money to Brock. "What did you guys bet on," May asked somewhat interested. "I bet Tobias would use Latios immediately after Darkrai was defeated, but Barry thought there was no way Tobias would do something so predictable, but I guess I was right wasn't I Barry," Brock said mockingly. "Screw you Brock," Barry yelled while stomping his feet. "What a little kid," Iris said as everyone else sweat dropped.

"Latios vs. Primeape battle begin." "Primeape quickly use **Ice Punch**," Ash yelled. "Latios **Luster Purge**," Tobias calmly said. As Latios flew up into into the air it gathered the psychic energy up and launched the massive attack directly at Primeape. Primeape was hit full on and fell to ground with swirls in its eyes. "Primeape is unable to battle Latios wins." "You did an amazing job Primeape no get a good rest." " OK Charizard you're up," Ash yelled his voice full of confidence. Charizard exploded onto field with a mighty roar. The crowds cheers increased seeing Ash's most famous Pokemon, next to Pikachu of course. As Charizard was released Max's eyes bulged as he witnessed the massive power Charizard possessed.

"Latios vs. Charizard battle begin." "Now Charizard start things off with **Flamethrower**." Latios had now time to react as it was engulfed in the searing flames. Latios was relatively unharmed, but had been left with a serious burn. "Latios use **Ice Beam**," Tobias said. Charizard however easily dodged the attack as Latios took more damage from its burn. "Ok Charizard finish this use **Dragon Claw**," Charizard flew towards Latios at an incredible speed. Charizard slashed Latios with the **Dragon Claw** slamming it to the ground knocking it out. "Latios is unable to battle Charizard wins." Tobias was livid he the battle wasn't going the way he has expected it to. However Tobias noticed Ash's face, his face was full of anxiety and worry. Ash, because he had no idea if Tobias had other Legends or not and it worried him.

"Now Suicune I choose you," Tobias yelled with renewed confidence. _"Shit he does have more legends this isn't good_," Ash thought."Suicune vs. Charizard battle begin." "Suicune start this off with **Hydro Pump**," Tobias yelled with a smirk. Charizard was starting to lose steam after the battle with Latios and it barely managed to dodge the **Hydro Pump**. Charizard landed back on the battlefield panting and sweating. Ash was worried Charizard was running out of steam and he hadn't even used an attack againt Suicune yet. "Charizard use S**lash**," Ash yelled. Charizard gathered up all its strength and attacked Suicune full force with **Slash **sending it skidding back several feet. "Suicune end this with **Hyper Beam**." Suicune gathered up the attack and fired near point blank. Charizard tried to dodge the powerful attack but his wings failed him and he was hit full force in the chest sending him flying into the wall knocked out.

"Charizard is unable to battle Suicune wins." Ash was stunned he expected Charizard to do a little more damage to Suicune, but at least one attack is better than none. "OK Sceptile your up," Ash yelled. Sceptile was one of Ash's strongest Pokemon so he had full confidence that he could beat Suicune. Tobias was slightly worried, because Sceptile was the one who managed to defeat Darkai in their last battle, but Tobias managed to keep a straight face. "Suicune vs. Sceptile battle begin." Sceptile start off with **Energy Ball**," Sceptile gathered the green ball of energy and launched at Suicune who managed to dodge it, but as Suicune landed its legs faltered and it fell slightly. _"I guess that **Slash** did more damage than I thought, good job Charizard__," _Ash thought to himself. " Sceptile quickly while he's down use **Leaf Blade**." The leaves on Sceptile's arms grew and glowed bright green as he charged Suicune. The super effective move landed and Suicune briefly fell to the ground, but with much effort is managed to get back up. "Let's finish this Sceptile use **Leaf Storm**." Sceptile launched and extremely powerful **Leaf Storm** at Suicune instantly knocking it out.

"Suicune is unable to battle Sceptile wins." Tobis was getting sick of the back and forth wins between him and Ash. Ash on the other hand was so excited he could barely contain himself _"I'm actually gonna beat him it's gonna happen."_ "Green Trainer call out you next Pokemon," the ref yelled towards Tobias. Tobias was shaken from his thoughts as he released his next Pokemon. "Heatran end this," Tobias yelled as he released yet another legend. As Heatran was released Sceptile visibly paled. "Don't worry Sceptile just do your best," Ash yelled trying to encourage his frightened Pokemon.

"Heatran vs. Sceptile battle begin." "Heatran start things off strong use **Magma Storm**." Heatran spewed a huge volley of scorching hot magma a Sceptile. However Sceptile managed to dodge the powerful attack easily. "Sceptile charge and use **Leaf Blade**." Sceptile didn't like the idea of charging headlong at Heatran, but he trusted Ash. "Heatran use **Heat Wave**." Sceptile was hit with the intense attack, but managed to land a critical hit against Heatran, however Heatran looked unfazed as he skidded back. "Heatran finish this with **Fire Blast." **Heatran launched the powerful attack straight at Sceptile. "Sceptile you have to dodge it," Ash yelled in desperation. But as Sceptile tried to dodge he was hit by and unnoticed burn. As Sceptile flinched he was hit with the full force of the **Fire Blast **throwing Sceptile into the wall burned and knocked out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle Heatran wins." All Ash's friends in the stands were starting to get worried for him. _"Come on Ash we believe in you"_ May, Dawn, and Iris all thought. This isn't going well Ash thought, but I believe in my Pokemon we can still win this. "Infernape I choose you," Ash yelled as one of his most loyal Pokemon emerged. Dawn, Barry, and Paul all lit up upon seeing Infernape battle again.

"Heatran vs. Infernape battle begin." "Infernape quick use **Mach Punch**." Infernape's fist glowed blue before he launched himself at Heatran at a speed so fast if you blinked you would miss him. Heatran flew back as the super effective move took its toll on him. "Heatran use **Flash Cannon**," Tobias was in trouble none of Heatran's moves would do much damage against Infernape. As Infernape tried to dodge the attack, but his timing was off and he was grazed by the attack sending him skidding back towards Ash. "Infenape end this **Close Combat**." Infernape ran towards Heatran at incredible speed. "Heatran quickly use** Flash Cannon** again," Tobias yelled weakly knowing this battle was over Even though the **Flash Cannon** managed to graze Infernape he pushed threw and threw punches and kicks directly into Heatran, ending the attack Infernape grabbed by the leg and threw him in the air. "One more attack Infernape use **Mach Punch**." Infernape launched himself above Heatran and rammed his glowing fist into Heatran's back sending flying back into the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Heatran is unable to battle Infernape wins." Up in the stands Ash friends were really getting into the battle now it looked like Ash might finally win his first league. _"This little shit might actually beat me,"_ Tobias thought. _"I can actually beat him__,"_ Ash thought barely containing his excitement. "OK Tyranitar end this," Tobias yelled with a shaky voice. Ash couldn't help but reminisce briefly about the little Larvitar he helped. He would have to find out what happened to the little guy.

"Tyranitar vs. Infernape battle begin." "Tyranitar start this off with **Sandstorm**." Tyranitar roared and an enormous sandstorm surrounded the field. Ash couldn't see Infernape at all, and he was starting to worry, because Infernape was slowly taking damage from the **Sandstorm**. "Infernape sense where Tyranitar is and use **Mach Punch**." Infernape closed its eyes and focused on sensing Tyranitar. When he found him he launched towards Tyranitar fist glowing. "Grab it," Tobias yelled much to everyone's shock. As Infernape drew closer Tyranitar reached out and caught Infernape's **Mach Punch **with a slight wince. "Throw it into the ground." Tyrantitar than lifted a thrashing Infernape and threw him full force into the ground. "Now end this **Earthquake**." Tyranitar then lifted his foot and slammed it into the ground with such force that the entire stadium shook for thirty seconds. Ash didn't even need to hear the ref's call to know Infernape was down.

Once the the ref had regained his footing he yelled "In-Infernape i-is un-unable to continue Tyranitar wins." Ash returned Infernape and said "Great Job Infernape get a good rest. Dawn and Barry winced as they witnessed what had happened to Infernape. Paul looked slightly shook up, but except for that looked exactly the same as normal. "Ash still has the advantage but, this could still go both ways." Brock stated with everyone else nodding.

"Garchomp you're up," Ash yelled throwing out his only dragon type. Even though Garchomp had mastered **Draco Meteor** Piplup still went and hid underneath Dawn's seat much to the bluenette's amusement. "Tyranitar vs. Garchomp battle begin." Garchomp start things off with **Dragon Pulse**." "Take it then use **Ice Beam**," Tobias simply stated. **Dragon Pulse** hit Tyranitar straight in the chest. Tyranitar flew a feet back, but it was no worse for ware then it launched a large** Ice Beam**hitting Garchomp straight in the chest. "Garchomp NO!" Ash yelled as Garchomp fell to the ground. "Get up please Garchomp PLEASE!" Hearing his trainers worry Garchompy used all his strength and got back onto his feet. Ash was almost in tears at seeing the determination and will Garchomp had. "OK Garchomp we need to end this now use **Draco Meteor **then jump and use** Dragon Rush** at full power." Garchomp nodded then launced the large orange sphere into the air exploding into several smaller meteors. As Tyranitar was shielding himself from the attack Garchomp jumped into the air and surronded himself in blue draconic energy. " Quickly Tyranitar use **Blizzard**," Tobias yelled. Tyranitar moved its arm away and opened its moved expelling a freezing blizzard. Garchomp was hit head on with the **Blizzard **attack, but by sheer will he pushed forward and crashed into Tyranitar. When the dust settled the outcome shocked everyone

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers call out your last Pokemon. _"This is it, all our work come down to this last battle,"_ Ash thought. Back up in the stands Ash's friends were on their feet cheering their hearts out. "OK Pikachu it's all up to you, you ready buddy." "Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said as it ran onto the field in front of Ash. "This battle has been fun Ash, but it's time for this game to end." "I couldn't agree more Tobias so who's up next," Ash replied full of confidence. Tobias unclipped a Pokeball, and what came out made Ash and many of his friends gasp.

In front of Ash flew the majestic Ho-oh. Ash's head slightly lowered as he saw the Pokemon that had seemed as a guide throughout his journey always pointing him in the right direction. Much to Ash's surprise he heard a voice in his head speak to him in a surprised and saddened voice. _**"I'm so sorry Chosen One the last thing I want to do is battle you, but since Tobias captured me I must obey his** **command.'**_Ash simply nodded in sadness as he prepared to fight a battle he was probably going to lose. Back in the stands Misty and Brock were furious at Tobias for using Ho-oh. They both knew how much that Pokemon meant to Ash.

As the ref overcame the majesty of the enormous Pokemon above him he called out, "Ho-oh vs. Pikachu battle begin." "Ho-oh use **Sacred Fire**." Ho-oh reluctantly launched a stream of searing blue flames at Pikachu. "Pikachu dodge and use **Thunderbolt**." Pikachu dodged as the flames exploded in front of him. He then sent a powerful **Thunderbolt **directly at Ho-oh causing massive damage. "Ho-oh use **Ancient Power**." Ho-oh launched a series of large rocks pelting Pikachu with them. "Now use **Fire Blast**." The attack hit Pikachu directly as her was recovering from the **Ancient Power**. As was mind was frozen he didn't know what to do. As weakly called out "**Thunderbolt**," Pikachu let off the electric attack hitting Ho-oh causing him to scream in pain. "Finish this Ho-oh use **Brave Bird**." "You heard him lets finish this Pikachu use **Volt Tackle**." As both Pokemon raced towards each other time seemed to slow then it happened both Pokemon collided with each.

At first it looked like Pikachu had won as he was standing breathing heavy, while Ho-oh was on the ground. But right as the ref was to call the match Pikachu feel forward face first knocked out, as Ho-oh stood up triumphantly.

"Pikachu is unable to battle Ho-oh wins. Since all six of Ash's Pokemon are unable to battle the winner is Tobias." The crowd was in stunned silence for a moment before they erupted in cheers. Ash then sunk to his knees in defeat. _"We were so close, so close."_ Ash kept repeating these words as he picked up Pikachu and shook Tobias' hand almost robotically. Back in the stands most of Ash's friends were saddened at his defeat. However most of them were getting sick of Ash getting their hopes up and then dashing them right before their eyes.

Ash then meet up with his friends as he was leaving the stadium. "I'm so sorry Ash you were so close," Dawn stated with a May, Iris, and Cilan nodding as well. However as the rest of Ash's friends gave him their condolences it was all behind a layer of fake sympathy. For some time now many of Ash's friends had been getting sick of him losing in every league so they all got together and came to a desc ion. If Ash lost the next league he was in that was it they were gonna break it to him, that he needed to quit. Most of them agreed quickly, but Dawn, May, Iris, and Cilan hesitated. As the four got hard stares from everyone they quickly agreed as well.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." Ash said sadly as he walked towards the harbor he had to catch the next ferry back to Kanto. "Come on guys we need to make our flight so we can beat him back to Kanto we need to get everything set up," Brock said as everyone else nodded.

As Ash boarded the ferry back to Kanto he a sinking feeling in his stomach that something was about to happen when he arrived back home.

**Whew that took a long time to write. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. In case you wondering the girls in the harem for now are Dawn, May, Iris, Hilda, and Cynthia. I'm open for suggestion for Pokemon Ash should catch and possibly new girls for the harem. If I do add more I won't exceed 7 girls. Also give a reason for why Ash should catch a certain Pokemon. Pokemon from all gens are allowed. Well enough of my nonsense please review constructive criticism and new ideas are welcome. Until next time i'm outta here. **


	2. Chapter 2 Why

**Hey guys i'm back and I have to thank all you guys for all the support you're showing me and my story it has given me the inspiration to start this new chapter so quickly. But anyway thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited my story, so without further ado on with the fic.**

**Cynthia(22)**

**Hilda(16)**

**Dawn(16)**

**May(17)**

**Iris(16)**

**Cilan(20)**

"Speech/Poke Speech"

**Pokemon Attack**

_"thoughts"_

Chapter 2 Why

_"Why, Why, Why, dammint Why!" _that one question had been Ash's mind for hours after his lose to Tobias after the Silver Conference. Pikachu looked at Ash with worry filled eyes. Pikachu had never seen Ash this way before, sure he had taken some loses badly, but none were this bad. Ash had moved from the chair he was sitting in for hours. He just sat there for hours going over the battle play by play and trying to figure out why he lost. Pikachu had enough of Ash mopping around his room on the ferry and decided to zap him with a minor **Thunderbolt**. Ash thoroughly fried gave a hard stare that was say "What the Hell!" Pikachu just shrugged and started gesturing towards to door with his paw. "Maybe you're right Pikachu maybe some fresh air will do me good," with that Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and they headed out to explore the ship.

A few hours later Ash was back in his room and he was feeling much better. After exploring the ship and clearing his head he completely forgot the about his loss to Tobias and focused on the future. "Only a few more hours buddy and we'll be back home." Pikachu's ears perked up at this, he always loved returning home, because Ash's mother always spoiled him. As Ash was sitting on his bed thinking of what to do next in his journey his xtransceiver started to ring. "I wonder who could be calling?" Ash asked to himself.

When Ash answered the call he was surprised to see the Sinnoh league champion Cynthia smiling at him. "Why hello Ash, how are you doing?" "Um i'm fine Cynthia just a little surprised that the Sinnoh league champ is calling me." "Oh don't be to surprised we're friends right Ash?" "Of course we are!" Ash said a little to loudly. "Well that's a relief, well I just called to congratulate you on your amazing performance at the Silver Conference." At the mention of his battle Ash's face darkened quickly, but he managed to put on his usual smile quickly. But Cynthia noticed this and was slightly worried for Ash. "Ash is everything alright." "Of course Cynthia why wouldn't it be?" "Well Ash you looked really sad when I mentioned your battle against Tobias. Don't worry Ash you did an amazing job against Tobias. Hell I even would have had a tough time fighting Tobias and his legends." Ash blushed slightly upon hearing Cynthia's words of praise. "You really mean that Cynthia?" "Of course Ash you're one of the best trainers I've ever seen, and you destined for greatness, you might even be able to beat me someday." Ash was taken back by Cynthia's words. _"If she believes in me that much then I must be destined for great things," _Ash thought with a renewed sense of confidence. "Thanks Cynthia that just made my day you're the best, if you were here i'd hug you." _"I wouldn't mind that, wait WHAT am I thinking Ash is just a friend right?"_ Cynthia was shaken from her thoughts as a loud fog horn went off in the background. "Sorry Cynthia I gotta go we're docking I'll talk to you soon, BYE!" Ash yelled as he hung up leaving a blushing and slightly emotionally confused Cynthia on the other end.

"Ahhhh smell that buddy nothing better than breathing in that fresh Kanto air." Pikachu nodded his head in approval it was truly nice to finally be home. As Ash walking on the docks towards town he accidentally bumped into a girl walking towards a boat bound for Unova. "Watch where the hell you're going man!" the girl yelled as she got in Ash's face. Ash was about to start yelling at the girl to mind her own business when he got a good look at her. She was about 5'6 long brunette hair hidden under a baseball cap much like his own. She was wearing a tight white shirt under a black vest. She was also wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts that practically had Ash drooling, he may be somewhat dense but he is a boy. Ash was shaken from his fantasies when the girl started snapping her fingers in his face. "Hey asshole are you listening to me." "Uhh what oh i'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going." "You're damn right you should be watching where you going," the girl said getting out of Ash's face and putting her hands on her hips. "How about I make it up to you," Ash said spying the pokeballs on the girls hip. "Oh how do plan on doing that?" The girl asked tapping her foot impatiently. "Well how about next time I see you we battle, oh and i'm Ash by the way." Ash then stuck out his hand for the girl to shake. The girl seemed to calm down instantly, this boy seemed to have a very confident aura around him and she could't stay mad at him. "I'm Hilda, and I will take you up on your offer next we meet we're battling," she said shaking Ash's hand. When touched his hand Hilda could have sworn she felt electricity course through her. "Well I'll see you soon Hilda," Ash yelled running off. He didn't notice a blushing Hilda hold the hand Ash shook.

As Ash walked down the path to towards Pallet Town something brown jumped out of a bush and his Ash in the face. Ash looked down to see an Eevee looking a him with scared eyes. Ash then heard more rustling as a group of Mankey burst of the bushes as well. "Are these guys trying to hurt you," Ash asked the frightened Eevee. Eevee nodded and hid behind Ash. Ash turned towards the Mankey with a very angry expression. "So you like to gang up on small Pokemon, how about I even the odd?" As Ash says this he releases Infernape who glares at the group of Mankey. "OK either you can leave Eevee alone or I can have Infernape here whoop your assess." The four Pokemon looked at each other sweatdropped then ran away back into the forest. Ash then returned Infernape and turned towards the Eevee who was nuzzling his leg. "So little guy you want to come with me," Ash said holding up and empty pokeball. Eevee eagerly nodded and tapped the ball with her head. The ball shook once and pinged. Ash did his usual victory pose as the ball shrunk in his hand. "Cool buddy we have a new friend." Ash then continued up the road and in the distance he could see his home town. "There it is buddy Pallet Town, I'll race you home," Ash said as he started running through the small town. Pikachu just shook his head and used **Quick Attack** to speed past Ash. "Hey you cheated!" Ash yelled at a smirking Pikachu. As Ash reached for the door knob he felt a chill go down his spine like something bad was about to happen. He then took a deep breath and opened the door. When Ash stepped into his house the lights flashed on and all his friends yelled "SURPRISE!" Ash was overwhelmed his friends had thrown him a small party to congratulate him for making it to the finals in Silver Conference. Ash was speechless that his friends would go to such extremes to try and cheer him up. There was food, laughing, and talks of previous adventures. But as the night went on Ash couldn't help but feel that everyone was starting to distance themselves from him.

"It's now or never." Brock whispered to Misty as she nodded. First things first we need Delia to leave the house. "Umm Delia?" "Yes Brock." "We're out of soda can you go into town real quick and get some?" "Sure Brock I'll be right back." As Delia left Brock nodded towards Misty it was time to talk to Ash. "Um Ash?" "Yeah Brocko what is it?" "We need to talk." "Sure Brock what do you want to talk about," Ash said while taking a seat on the couch. All his friends started to gather in front of him. Ash felt that familiar chill down his spine."Well Ash we've all been talking and we feel it's about time you give up." "Give up I don't understand Brock." "We mean you should give up your dream of being a Pokemon Master." It took a minute for what they said to sink in for Ash, when it did Ash instantly got very upset. "What right do you have to tell me what I should and shouldn't do, being a Pokemon Master has been my dream since I started my journey!" Ash yelled trying to control his anger. "Well you've been in so many leagues and the only things you have won are the Orange League and the Battle Frontier, which aren't even official league competitions." Ash was slowly losing control of his anger as he heard his friends berate his past accomplishments. He was about to explode in all his friends faces, but something stopped him.

Ash noticed four of his friends standing off to the side with their heads down. It was Dawn, May, Iris, and Cilan. Ash also noticed they had a sad and regret filled aura around them, while the rest of his 'friends' had and angry aura surrounding them.. You see Ash had a special aura very similar to the famous Aura Guardian Sir Aaron. Ash may not be up to Sir Aaron's level in his aura training, but he could use his aura to feel the emotions of others, and if his emotions became to strong he would lose control of his aura. Ash decided to give those for a chance. Everyone was surprised to see Ash suddenly stop yelling at them, and suddenly go quite. Misty was about to say something, but before she could say anything Ash started walking towards the door. "Fine if that's what you guys think don't expect to hear from me for awhile, and next time you see me you'll cower in awe at my power. Come on Pikachu," Pikachu let out a growl as his cheeks sparked as Ash passed his friends. Brock tried to grab Ash's arm and stop him, but Ash turned towards Brock with blazing blue eyes, and simply said "Touch me and that arm is broken." As Ash passed the four who where standing off to the side he stopped and whispered, "meet me at the edge of town in 20 minutes i'm grabbing the rest of my Pokemon." Ash then continued slamming the door behind him. As he left Dawn, May, Iris, and Cilan all shared a confused look.

Ash then raced towards Oaks Ranch to gather the rest of his Pokemon. He was on the verge of tears, but he had to keep his composure in front of his Pokemon. As Ash entered the lab he noticed Professor Oak standing there glaring at him._ "Oh not you too man, why you to." _Ash tried to walk past Oak and grab his Pokemon, but was stopped by the old researcher as he grabbed Ash's shoulder. "Please my boy calm down, and lets talk the this out." Ash started to shake with anger this man who had been like a grandfather to him was going to betray him to, his betrayal hurt more than anyone else's. Oak noticing the rage in Ash's face started to get afraid, and decided it was best to lest Ash go. Ash then turned to give Oak one last glare before he ran and grabbed all his pokeballs. He then out into the fields and whistled for his Pokemon. As his Pokemon gathered around him Ash could see the worry on their faces. "Guys we're leaving I'll explain later." Not wanting to upset their trainer further all the Pokemon returned to their balls without protest.

On the edge of town the group of four stood around awkwardly waiting for Ash to arrive. The same thing was on all their minds _"What did Ash want with them?"_ They then looked down the road to see Ash approaching them, they all prepared themselves for what was to come. But much to their surprise instead of yelling at them Ash gave each of them a huge hug. Confused Iris asked "Wait you aren't mad at us Ash?" Ash shook his head. "No I could sense your aura and I could see your emotions that you truly didn't mean to betray, that you four still believed in me." Dawn and May were lightly sobbing, while Cilan and Iris let out a breath of relief Ash truly wasn't mad at them. But Ash had to confirm a sneaking suspicion he had. "I have to ask one thing though, why didn't you guys want to betray me like the rest of them?" As they heard this May and Dawn blushed heavily. "Well the truth is Ash me and Dawn both have feelings for you." May said shifting from foot to foot trying to control her blush, Dawn simply nodded in agreement. Ash simply nodded and said "That's what I thought." This confused everyone. "Oh come on I may be a bit dense, but i'm not that stupid I noticed the little hints you two were giving me when we traveled, I just felt that a relationship at that time would be a distraction, but now I know it won't be." Ash finished by giving May and Dawn a quick peck on the lips. The feeling of Ash kissing them almost made May and Dawn faint instantly. Ash continued and said "I'm sorry for not letting you two know sooner, but I want you to know that after today knowing you will stick with me has caused my feelings towards you both only grown." This shocked everyone in the group, THE Ash Ketchum admitted he liked a girl. Ash looked at them and said "What I may not have shown it, but you two caught my eye the second we meet. Throughout our journey I realized that I loved you two."

Ash then turned towards Iris. "Then there is you Iris. I also noticed the signals you were sending me as well." Hearing this Iris turned beat red and tried to deny what Ash knew was true. "What I wasn't sending out anything you were imagining things." Ash raised his eyebrow and teased "Oh was I now." Iris quickly shot back "Well of course you were imagining things... no you weren't unhh I don't know," Iris finished with a huff. What if I could help you decide. "What could you do to help m..." Iris never got to finish her question as Ash had leaned in and had given her a deep kiss. Iris at first was surprised, but quickly melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around Ash's head deepening the kiss. Before things could too intense Ash reluctantly pulled back in need of air, leaving Iris blushing and panting. The only thing Iris could say was "Wow..." "So did that help make up your mind?" Iris just dreamily nodded her head. "So Iris am I still a little kid?" Ash joked. "No little kid could kiss like that so no you're not a little kid anymore," Iris replied still recovering from the kiss. Dawn was the first one to say anything about their situation. "Wait Ash how is this going to work, I mean you love all three of us don't you?" Ash paused for a moment thinking he then replied "Of course I love all of you, and this is a predicament." May then spoke up "Why don't we share him?" Everyone turned towards May. "Hey I think Ash has enough love to go around, and if you two are willing I don't mind sharing him." Dawn and Iris thought this over, and eventually agreed it was better to share Ash instead of not have him all. Ash grinned as his three new girlfriends ran up and gave him a group hug.

Ash then turned toward Cilan. Cilan then sweatdopped "You aren't going to tell me you love me too right," Cilan joked. Ash laughed loudly "Of course not Cilan, but I am a little curious as to why you didn't betray me." Cilan simply sighed. "When your friends came to me with their plans to betray you I knew I couldn't follow their bitter and cruel recipe. I wanted to speak out Ash, but I was afraid of what they would do to me if I didn't agree. I am truly sorry Ash i'm a coward and don't deserve your friendship," as Cilan he finished he hung his head in sadness. To his surprise Cilan felt Ash embrace him in a manly hug. "I completely understand Cilan, and you aren't a coward. I know you never truly meant to betray me and that's all that matters." As Cilan was released from the hug he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. "So what will you do now Ash?" Cilan asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Well first I'm gonna train, and then I'm gonna continue what I was doing and beat all my previous leagues. So will you girls join me?" "You don't even have to ask Ash you're stuck with us now Ash Iris joked." Ash then turned towards Cilan. "Cilan I would be honored if you traveled with me and my girls." Cilan thought on this for a moment and replied. "I would be honored Ash, but I must return to my duties as gym leader of Striaton City. But as soon as you are done training you come find me and I will happy to accompany you as take on the leagues." Ash then shook Cilan's hand "It's a deal."

"Well girls it's time to head off and train, are you ready?" "Of course we're ready Ash!" the girls yelled in excitement. "Cilan this is goodbye for now, I'll hopefully see you soon." Ash and the girls gave Cilan one last hug before they went off down the road in opposite directions. "So Ash where are we going?" Iris asked. "That's a surprise, besides I need to make a quick call." Ash pulled out his Xtransceiver and dialed a number. A tired looking brunette woman picked up. Seeing Ash's face she instantly perked up. "Well ASH isn't this a suprise." Ash smiled and replied "Hey Professor Juniper, sorry to call so late, but I need your help."

**Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger, but I felt this was a good stopping point. I will hopefully have the next chapter out by the end of the week. If not I apologize you just never know if school will get in the way. Well keep the suggestions coming i'm loving the feed back you guys are giving me. I'm still looking for Pokemon for Ash to catch and he will catch alot, but most will be caught off screen, and Ash will be catching legends in this story, but don't worry he won't be using them like Tobias. One last thing it looks like the last to girls will be Roxie the Virbank City Gym leader and Anabel the Battle Tower Frontier brain, but if you guys keep the suggestions coming I might be able to add one more girl so keep the suggestions coming. So that's it remember to suggest your ideas and to review my story, until next time I'm outta here.**


	3. Chapter 3 Catching Up

**Wow I can't thank you guys enough for the support you are showing me, I seriously wasn't expecting this many views and this much feedback on my first story. But you guys are amazing so I'm writing this chapter for all my loyal readers who are supporting me on my first fic, well enough rambling on with the fic.**

**"Speech/PokeSpeech"**

_"Thoughts"_

**"Telepathy"**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon**

Professor Juniper looked at Ash in confusion. "Sure Ash what do you need?"

"Well Professor I need somewhere to store my extra Pokemon while I'm rechallenging the leagues, because they can't stay at the Professor Oak's anymore." Juniper raised an eyebrow at this. "Why can't they stay there anymore Ash if you don't mind me asking." Ash took a deep breath and told to Juniper what had happened less than 2 hours ago. At the end of his explanation Ash looked at his Xtransceiver to see Professor Juniper red faced with anger. "Well Ash your Pokemon can stay with me at my lab as long as they need, and I'll be sure to give Professor Oak a piece of my mind next time I see him. I mean from what you have told me your friends should be kissing your feet in praise, you've saved this world so many times and you have met pretty much ever legendary Pokemon there is, and they have the gall to tell you that you aren't a good trainer." Ash smiled at the Professor's words. "Don't worry professor I plan to make them all see the error of their ways." Juniper then noticed the three girls standing next to Ash, she instantly remembered Iris. "Well Iris it's nice to see you again, and Ash who might these other two lovely ladies be?" Dawn and May both blushed Ash then sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well the beautiful girl with blue hair is my girlfriend from Sinnoh Dawn and the lovely lady with brunette hair is my girlfriend from Hoenn May." Dawn and May both blushed even more at Ash's compliments. "Well girls it's great to ... WAIT WHAT Ash did you say both girls are your girlfriend."

Ash looked at Juniper and nervously laughed. "Yeah Iris is kinda my girlfriend too." At here this Juniper fainted from shock.

"Well that was interesting,"Ash said hanging up on Juniper. "Well girls it's time to get going." Dawn and May both grabbed one of Ash's arms as they walked, Iris was content with just walking closely to Ash. She may love Ash, but she wasn't the clingy type. which Ash greatly appreciated. After a few hours of walking the group arrived back at the harbor that Ash had docked in earlier that day. Ash then released Charizard, Garchomp, Staraptor, and Pidgeot. "All right girls hop on," Ash said gesturing to his Pokemon. Iris quickly jumped at the chance to ride Garchomp, while May and Dawn were a little frightened by the prospect by riding on a Pokemon. "Ash is there any other way for us to get where we are going?"

"Sorry girls boats don't travel where we are going."

"And where are we going exactly Ash?" Dawn asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It's a surprise Dawn, but no need to worry." Upon hearing her catchphrase Dawn calmed dawn immensely and and hoped on Staraptor's back.

"OK May who will it be Pidgeot or Charizard." Ash asked gesturing to his last two Pokemon. May was very intimidated by Charizard so she hoped on Pidgeot's back. Ash then hoped onto Charizard and whispered something into his ear. Charizard's eyes widened slightly upon hearing where Ash wanted them to go, but he quickly nodded and started to lift off the ground.

Ash then looked towards his other three Pokemon and yelled,"You three follow Charizard." With that the group flew off into the unknown.

(Time Skip 3 years)

A 21-year old Ash Ketchum landed back at his home of two years after a year long training trip through Kalos. "Ahhh New Island it may not be Pallet Town, but it has its certain charm to it doesn't it buddy?"

"Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu replied slightly exhausted after riding on Charizard's back for hours.

As Ash walked towards his little cabin on the island he then released a Pokemon from a ball around his neck.

**"Ahhh Ash it is truly nice to be let out of that ball, oh and it looks like we've arrived home." **Mewtwo replied turning to Ash.

Ash just smiled at Mewtwo as he thought back to when he and the girls first arrived at New Island.

(Flashback 3 years ago)

"OK girls we're here." Ash yelled as a small island with odd looking buildings on it came into view.

"Ash what is this place?" Dawn asked as the group landed in front of the largest building.

"Well you won't find this place on any map it's called New Island, and a friend of mine lives here. Iris you actually met him once." At hearing this Iris raised an eyebrow. "Really who do I know that would live out here?" Iris asks in slight confusion. "Oh he should be here right about... NOW!" As Ash yelled this Mewtwo appeared in front of the three girls causing them to scream. However when Iris looked at what was in front of her she did recognize that it was the Pokemon who helped them against the Genesect in New Tork City. "Wait I do recognize you." Iris said getting over the shock of having Mewtwo appear right in front of her.

As May got a good look at the Pokemon she recognized it too. "Hey I know you too, but you were a hologram when I saw you." At hearing this Mewtwo looked at Ash. "Long story," Ash said.

Dawn was the only person to not the Pokemon in front of her "Ash who is this Pokemon?" Ash was about to answer, but before he could say anything they all heard a voice speak to them in their heads.

**"There is no need to worry miss, I am Mewtwo. I am a Pokemon that was cloned from Mew's DNA by Team Rocket."** Upon hearing this all the girls eyes widened they had no idea this Pokemon was cloned from Mew.** "Yes, it may come as a shock that I am a clone. At first all I wanted was revenge against those who created me. But Ash here taught me that revenge isn't everything and that all humans aren't evil creatures."**

All the girls looked at Ash in shock. Ash just simply nodded his head in agreement. **"Well, Ash it is nice to see you, but it is kind of surprising to see you all the way out here I usually come to see you." **Ash looked towards Mewtwo and explained his situation. When Ash was finished Mewtwo had a blank face as he looked at the group in front of him. **"Ash, you can stay here as long as you need it is the least I can do for all you have done for me. But I have one condition you must accept before I allow you stay here." **Ash looked towards Mewtwo and said, "Sure Mewtwo what do you need."

**"Ash I wish to join you on your journey as your Pokemon. I want to help you show your 'friends' just how powerful you are."**

Ash just stood there flabbergasted. Had he heard right, Mewtwo wanted to join him. "Come again?" Ash asked still in shock.

Mewtwo said it more slowly this time. **"I wish to join you on your journey as your Pokemon."**

Ash just continued to stand there. "That's what I thought you said, are you sure Mewtwo?"

**"Of course Ash, nothing would bring me more joy than to see your friends faces as prove them wrong and humiliate them."**

Ash didn't even need to think on the matter he quickly took out an empty pokeball and handed it to Mewtwo. "I would feel weird throwing it at you." Mewtwo just smiled then tapped the ball to his head being sucked inside. The ball pinged instantly signifying a successful capture. Ash just stared at the ball for a moment with a large smile, he then released Mewtwo. "Welcome to the family Mewtwo, now lets get training so we can take the world by storm."

(Back in the Present)

**"Ash are you listening to me?" **Mewtwo asked Ash knocking him out of his flashback.

"Sorry Mewtwo I was just remembering the day when we first came here." Ash said with his usual smile.

**"Well I was saying the girls are looking for you they wanted to talk with you about what happened while they were gone."**

"OK are they in the cabin?" Mewtwo nodded as Ash returned him. As Ash walked into the cabin he was assaulted by hugs and kisses as his girls tackled him to the ground. "Oh Ash we missed you so much," the girls said allowing Ash to stand up. "It's great to see you girls too. So what have you all been doing while I was gone?"

Dawn was the first to speak up. "Well I returned to Sinnoh, competed in some contests, and I WON THE GRAND FESTIVAL!" Dawn shouted as she gestured to the Ribbon Cup that Ash just noticed, but Ash noticed something else there was two Ribbon Cups. Ash then turned towards May who squealed in happiness while saying "I won the Hoenn Grand Festival. I even beat Solidad in the final round."

Ash pulled both his coordinators into a loving hug, and gave them a congratulatory kiss, even adding some tongue into both kisses. After Ash finished 'congratulating' Dawn and May he turned towards Iris. "So what have been doing while I was gone?" Iris grinned and gestured towards the door.

As the group stepped outside Iris threw 4 pokeballs 3 pokeballs into the air and what came out made Ash grin. In front of him stood a Haxorus, a Hydreigon, and a Shiny Garchomp.

The first thing Ash said was "Holy Shit! Iris those are probably some of the most powerful dragon Pokemon I've ever seen, and damn Axew got big and strong." Ash walked up to Haxorus and patted him on the chest. Pikachu was slightlty frightened by his once little friend who was now towering over him. "I bet my Garchomp would love to meet yours." As Ash says this releases his Garchomp who immediately spots Iris'. Upon seeing the shiny female Garchomp shot towards her with hearts in his eyes. Everyone sweatdropped at Garchomp's over affection. Iris' Garchomp blushed, but tried to hide it.

"So Ash what did you do." May asked Ash

"Well May I went to Kalos, and competed in the league there, and I don't mean to brag but I won the Kalos League." Ash said this as if it were nothing. All the girls screamed for joy, Ash had one his first league. "Oh and I also beat the champion Diantha, so you're looking at the new champion of Kalos." This earned another joy filled scream from the girls.

"Oh I wonder what those traitors will think when they hear you are champion of Kalos?" Dawn said with a smirk.

"They won't know a thing Dawn I entered the league under an alias, I didn't use my real name." Ash said much to everyone's confusion.

"But Ash why would you do that?" May asked

"Well I wanted the traitors see me win in leagues I had previously lost in." Upon hearing this the girls let out a series of ahhhs.

"Did you catch any new Pokemon Ash?" Iris asked gaining everyone's interest.

"Of course I did." As Ash said this he threw 8 pokeballs into the air and 8 extremely powerful looking Pokemon appeared.

Iris and Dawn recognized two of the Pokemon, but the other six were new to them. "Who are these Pokemon Ash?" May asked in awe at the new Pokemon in front of here.

One by one Ash listed of his new Pokemon. "Well the first one is Sylveon. You remember the little Eevee I caught back in Kanto?" The girls all nod. "Sylveon is an evolution of Eevee it is one of the new Fairy type of Pokemon in Kalos." When they heard this the girls eyes widened, a new type of Pokemon. "Iris, you wouldn't like fairy types." Ash said with a chuckle. "Why?" Iris asked full of interest. "Well Fairy types can't be damaged by Dragon type moves, and Fairy type moves are super-effective against dragon types." Iris then looked down at Sylveon and jumped back yelling "Ahh KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Sylveon just sweatdropped and looked at Ash. "Don't worry girl she'll warm up to you eventually, she acts the same way around Ice types. You remember she almost peed her pants in fear when she saw Glalie." Ash finished laughing. "HEY!" Iris yelled at Ash punching him in the arm.

"OK, OK let me introduce the rest of my new Pokemon. Lets see there is Talonflame, he is a Flying/Fire type. Then there is Greninja, he is a Water/Dark type. Over there is Noivern, you'll like him Iris he's a Dragon type." When she heard this Iris ran over to Noivern and started gushing over him. After gawking at Noivern for awhile Ash continued introducing his Pokemon. "OK then there is Zorua, Dawn you remember this little guy right?" Dawn looked closely at the Dark type and gasped. "That's the same Zorua from Crown City!" Dawn exclaimed. Zorua to prove Dawn right transformed into a mirror image of Dawn, he didn't even have a tail anymore. "Dammit Zorua I told you to NEVER turn into me again!" Dawn yelled chasing Zorua around. When things finally calmed down and Zorua turned back to normal Ash continued his introductions.

"Next we have my good friend and aura trainer Lucario." Ash said patting Lucario on the back who grunted in response. "Ohh he looks very strong." May commented. "Well he should be he was raised by a gym leader." When they heard all the girls raised an eyebrow. "Yeah the Shalour City gym leader Korrina gave him to me. She said me and him shared a unique bond, and boy was it true we are a perfect match. He is even helping me better handle and use my aura." Ash then turned towards his last two large and imposing Pokemon.

"These last two are very unique Pokemon. The tall blue one with rainbow antlers is known as Xerneas. He is a legendary Pokemon from Kalos I helped him defeat another Kalos legend, Yveltal. He was so grateful for my help that he wanted to join me." All the girls eyes widened, Ash had caught another legend. "I guess wherever you go Ash you will meeting legends and saving the world." Dawn said with a sigh. "And last but certainly not least is Lugia. He is a legendary Pokemon from the Johto region, and I have a very special plan for him."

"Oh what plan is that?" Iris said getting over the shock of learning Ash had caught not one but two legends. "Ahhh my dear Iris that is a surprise, but I will tell you it has something to do with Tobias." Ash said spitting as he said Tobias' name.

"Aww why can't you just tell us?" Iris whined. Ash simply kissed Iris and said "I hate to spoil surprises." Iris was not satisfied with this answer but didn't press any further.

"So Ash do travel with anyone while you were in Kalos?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, Dawn I traveled with the Lumiose City gym leader Clemont, his younger sister Bonnie, and one of my childhood friends Serena." When the girls heard Serena's name they raised an eyebrow. "Ash did anything happen between you and Serena?" May asked suspicion in her voice. "No, girls nothing happened, although Serena did say she used to have a crush on me, but she moved on after not seeing me for years. Actually when I left Kalos she had hooked up with a boy named Calem. He seemed like a nice guy, and he was a pretty good trainer he gave me a run for my money in the Kalos League." This seemed to ease the girls minds. "But you girls will have to get used to new girls wanting to join our little group, because I can almost guarantee you girls aren't the only one who love me." Ash finished. The girls seemed a little upset at this, but they figured with more girls they would have more people to talk to, and the more company Ash had the better, he still gets extremely upset whenever he is reminded of those who betrayed him.

Dawn then spotted something on Ash's wrist. "Ash what is that?" Dawn had never seen the thing on Ash's wrist before. "Oh this," he said gesturing to the bracelet on his wrist that sported a rainbow colored stone in the middle. "Yes, that," Dawn answered. "This is a megaring it allows Pokemon who are holding megastones to evolve past their final forms into new and more powerful Pokemon. For example Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Garchomp, and Lucario can all megaevlove. But I can't seem to get the damn thing to work," Ash says as he taps the megastones in his bracelet.

Several hours later the group is sitting and eating dinner. There is small pleasant small talk before Iris asks a question that was on all the girls minds. "So Ash, What now?" The girls all look at Ash. "Ash swallowed his mouth full of food and said "Well, I need to train for about a week. Then I need to see two people, before we reembark on my journey."

Iris then asked, "Which region are we visiting first Ash?" Ash turned towards May and grinned "We're going to Hoenn baby."

**Well there you go chapter 3 is done. I didn't think I would write a chapter today, but my baseball practice was cancelled, because of rain so I figured I would write a chapter in my free time. As for the final girl in the harem I chose to add Flannery, because she was highly requested, she most likely has a crush on Ash after he helped her save her gym, and lastly I can add her into the group within the next few chapters. Lastly I don't plan on writing anything until next week, because my brain is fried after writing 3 chapters in 3 days. So don't expect a new chapter until next week. I plan on having Ash reconquer the gyms in each region, and I will try to squeeze 2 to 3 gym battle per chapter. Well remember to keep sending me those story suggestions, and suggestions for Pokemon, and remember to review my story constructive criticism is welcome. Until next time I'm outta here! **


	4. Chapter 4 Getting the Gang Together

**Hey guys after a much needed break I'm back with another chapter. Again I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed my story. So without further Ado lets start the fic.**

"Speech/PokeSpeech"

**Pokemon Attack**

_"Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

May let what Ash said sink in for a moment before she ran up to Ash and hugged him squealing like a happy little kid. "Oh thank you Ash! I have wanted to re-travel Hoenn with you guys for so long!"

Ash returned May's hug happy that his girlfriend was excited to return to her home region. "So Ash, who do you have to meet before you leave?" Dawn asked getting everyone's attention.

"Well I obviously need to go get Cilan, and the other person only May will know." Hearing this May looked at Ash. "Really Ash who is it?" Ash wagged his finger at May "You'll see when they get here." Iris looked at Ash and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "Dammit Ash all these secrets and surprises are getting on my nerves. You're starting to act like a little." Ash looked at Iris and glared "Don't you dare finish that sentence." Seeing that Ash was getting pissed Iris decided not to finish what she was saying.

"Well girls I'm hitting the sack I'll see you in the morning." The girls all looked at Ash and said "K goodnight Ash, we love you." Ash looked back at his girls and smiled "Love you girls to."

(One Week Later)

"Ok girls I'll be back in a couple days make sure to train and stay out off trouble." As Ash says this he releases Garchomp. The girls all wave goodbye to Ash as he flies off into the morning sun.

A few hours later Ash landed outside the Battle Tower. He looked at the towering building with fond memories. "Well Anabel, lets see if you still remember me?" Ash then puts on a bandanna to cover his face and uses his aura to change his eye color to blue, and the he walks into the Battle Tower.

Anabel was sitting in her room in the Battle Tower. She was doing what she did most days, thinking about Ash. Even though Ash was only in her life for a short time, he left such a lasting imprint on her mind. Ash was the only boy who had caught her attention. When he shook her hand she could have sworn she felt electricity shoot up her spine. As Anabel was reminiscing her time with Ash one of her assistants came into her room.

"Salon Maiden?" Anabel turned towards her assistant and smiled "Yes?" The assistant pointed towards the door "You have a challenger." This surprised Anabel she hadn't heard of any new trainers taking on the Battle Frontier from Scott. "Ok lets get this started then."

As Anabel walked onto the field and got a good look at her opponent she felt a familiar electricity shoot through her body, one only caused by Ash. But she hadn't seen Ash in almost 7 years, and why would he be challenging the Frontier again anyway?" The mystery challenger looked at Anabel with stunning electric blue eyes that shocked Anabel, but she composed herself, she had a battle to fight after all.

"What is your name challenger?" The mystery man looked at the official and said "When I win I will tell you my name." This comment kinda upset Anabel, was this guy this confident he was gonna beat her, she gave the mystery trainer a hard glare. Ash looked at Anabel _"Well I guess that plan to get her fired up worked."_

"This will be an official three on three battle between Salon Maiden Anabel and the unnamed challenger." Anabel gave her challenger one last glare before calling out her first Pokemon. "Alakazam my friend I need your assistance." Anabel's loyal Alakazam appeared in front of Ash and looked as strong as ever. _"Well at least she hasn't been slaking." _Ash thought as he called out his Pokemon. "Greninja I choose you." Anabel was shocked she had never seen this Pokemon before, this was gonna be a tough battle for her.

"Alakazam vs. Greninja begin!" Ash gave Anabel one last look before he switched into battle mode and focused solely on the fight in front of him. "Greninja start off with **Hydro Pump.**" Greninja gathered up its energy and fired a massive torrent of water at Alakazam. _"Alakazam use_ **Teleport**._"_ Alakazam glowed white then disappeared from sight. "Greninja sense where Alakazam will appear and use **Dark Pulse**." Greninja closed it's eyes and focused on where Alakazam will reappear. _"Alakazam reappear and use **Shadow Ball**."_ Greninja sensed the air distort around him. He spun around with amazing speed and launched a point blank **Dark Pulse **sending Alakazam flying into the wall in serious pain. Anabel was shocked this Pokemon could tell where they would end up teleporting making that move useless, and it's speed was incredible. _"Alakazam use **Psychic**." _Alakazam's eyes glowed blue, but instead of being lifted off the ground Greninja stood defiantly. Anabel could't contain her shock, "But how?" Ash smirked "Greninja has the ability Protean, which makes it the same type as the move it uses." Anabel was stunned, this Pokemon had the ability to change its type just by using a move.

"Greninja keep up the pressure use **Ice Beam**." Greninja faced Alakazam who was still recovering from the **Dark Pulse **and released an extremely powerful **Ice Beam **freezing Alakazam in a block of ice. The official looked Alakazam over and made his call.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, Greninja wins." Ash silently returned Greninja and grabbed another ball from his belt. Anabel was stunned Alakazam one of her strongest hadn't even landed a hit against Greninja. Composing herself Anabel called out her next companion. "Metagross my friend I need you." Metagross materialized and glared at Ash. Ash simply glared back and called out his Pokemon. "Sceptile I choose you." Anabel was relieved at least this was a Pokemon she knew.

"Metagross vs. Sceptile begin!" Ash looked at Sceptile and asked "You wanna take this one buddy?" Sceptile grinned and turned towards Metagross. _"Lets see if all your training has paid off Sceptle. Lets see if you can battle without my command." _Ash the smirked at Anabel "Sceptile is gonna be doing this one alone." Anabel was confused, but shook it off as this growing ego.

Before Anabel could even issue a command Sceptile was simply gone. _"Where the hell did it go!" _Anabel thought with much worry. Then suddenly Sceptile appeared above and crossed it's arms forming a powerful looking **X-Scissor**. The attack landed causing Metagross to scream in pain. Sceptile then appeared in front of Ash again grinning. "Wow Sceptile I knew you were fast, but not that fast," Ash stated astounded by Sceptile's speed. _"Metagross get up and use **Bullet Punch**__." _Metagross' arm glowed a bright white before it shot towards Sceptile at incredible speed. As Sceptile jumped to dodge the attack Metagross made quick adjustment in the attack and hit Sceptile in the chest. Sceptile grunted in pain, the move had hurt Sceptile's pride more than it physically hurt him. Behind Sceptile Ash said "Tsk tsk Sceptile that was sloppy you were to confident and underestimated your opponent. Don't let it happen again," Ash says this with a very stern voice. Sceptile simply nods acknowledging its mistake.

Again before Anabel could react Sceptile had vanished again. _"Uhhhh not this again, Metagross try to find where it is and use **Hyper Beam**." _Metagross focused its four brains trying to calculate where Sceptile would appear. Suddenly Metagross spun quickly around and fired off **Hyper Beam**. However Sceptile had predicted this, and as if in slow motion Sceptile spun under the **Hyper Beam **and threw a **Focus Blast **right in Metagross' face. Sceptile then slides under Metagross and stands up on Ash's side. When the smoke cleared Metagross stood completely still with swirls in its eyes.

"Metagross is unable to battle, Sceptile wins!" Anabel was shocked, she was getting absolutely dominated by this mystery guy, and that damn smirk she knew he was wearing was pissing her off. Anabel called out her last and most loyal Pokemon. "Espeon my friend I need your help." Ash grinned it was time to show Anabel just how strong he has gotten. "Well Salon Maiden this has been fun, but I believe its time I win this. Xerneas I choose you." What came out of the ball scared the shit out of Anabel. Another Pokemon she had never seen before, and this one look so powerful too.

The official was stunned he knew exactly who this Pokemon was he had to it was his job, but he was still stunned none the less. "Espeon vs. Xerneas begin!" Ash gave Anabel a sympathetic look. _"Why is he looking at me like that?" _I didn't take her long to figure out why. "Xerneas use **Moonblast**." Xerneas grunted and gathered a large pink sphere of pure fairy aura and launched it directly at Espeon. The attack hit Espeon and sent it straight into the wall knocked out in one attack.

"E-Es-Espeon is unable to battle, Xerneas wins." Anabel was flabbergasted, her Espeon was taken out in one hit by the mystery Pokemon. She sighed, returned Espeon, and walked towards her challenger. "Sorry I used my legendary one you." Anabel was surprised that thing was a legend, she was now in awe at the mystery man in front of her. "Well that was an amazing battle I've never been so badly beaten before." Anabel then shook the man's hand, then she felt it, that shock coursed through her body agian. "Here is the Ability Symbol sir." Ash looked towards the symbol and shook his head. "I already have all the symbols." This surprised Anabel. "Then why the hell did you challenge me and destroy my Pokemon?" Ash looked at Anabel and laughed. "What a guy can't check up on his friends." Anabel raised an eyebrow at the man, what was he getting at? "Aww come on Anabel you can sense people's and Pokemon's thoughts and emotions, but you can't tell when one of your friends is standing right in front of you." Anabel was confused further "I'm sorry sir, but I don't know you." Ash's shoulders sagged a little, "Does this help you remember?" Ash then stops his aura flow and his eyes return to their soft brown color.

Anabel's heart skipped a beat when she saw those eyes, was it really him? She reached for the man's bandanna and pulled it down. She gasped when she saw the man's face, he was much older and more handsome, but it was Ash for sure. "Ash?" Anabel said still in shock. Ash simply grinned "Who else." Anabel then rushed forward and hugged Ash so tightly it knocked the wind out of him. Ash returned the hug and started stroking Anabel's head as she sobbed into his chest, _"Jeez she really did miss me," _Ash thought with a hint of guilt.

"Ash I can't believe its really you. I have missed you so much." Anabel said as she continued to cry into his chest. "I missed you to Anabel." Upon hearing this Anabel gained the courage to tell Ash her feelings. "Ash I love you please don't leave me again." Ash grabbed Anabel's chin and made her look at him. "I love you too Anabel." He then leans forward and gives Anabel a passion filed kiss. Ash could feel Anabel putting so much repressed longing and lust into the kiss. The kiss eventually turned into a make out session. Eventually much to Anabel's displeasure Ash broke the kiss to breath.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that?" Anabel said red faced and panting after the kiss. "I can take a guess." Ash said with a knowing grin. Anabel raised and eyebrow at Ash. "I saw you holding the hand I shook and blush. You didn't notice me turn around to give you one last wave good bye. But you don't have to worry Anabel I won't leave you again." Anabel again hugged the air out of Ash. "Anabel I need to breath," Ash says turning slightly blue. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Anabel says blushing. "Anabel how would you like to travel with me as I take on the leagues again?" Anabel didn't even hesitate, "I would love to Ash as long as I'm with you." Ash then gave Anabel a chaste kiss and escorted Anabel outside. "You can call Scott before we leave, and get a replacement for a while." Ash then started to feel awkward, "Oh and Anabel one more thing." Anabel looked at Ash and smiled, "Yeah Ash?" Ash started to look around awkwardly, "Oh how do I put this, umm fine I'll just say it. Anabel you won't be the only girl with me." Anabel looked at Ash slightly upset that their would be more girls to compete with for Ash's affection. "What do you mean Ash?" Ash took a deep breath "Anabel, I have three other girlfriends, they share me." Anabel was shocked for a second, but quickly recovered, "I would rather share you than not have at all I've waited too long for this day." Anabel gave Ash another kiss, they then hopped back on Garchomp and flew towards New Island.

(Back on New Island)

The girls had just finished training their Pokemon when they noticed Ash land back on the island. As the girls approached Ash, May was the first person to recognize Anabel. "Anabel!" May said in a shocked tone. "Girls this is Anabel the frontier brain of the Battle Tower, and my newest girlfriend." To prove his point Ash gave Anabel a quick kiss. The rest of the girls quickly flocked to Anabel happy to have another girl to talk with. Ash then mounted Charizard deciding to give Garchomp a break. "Girls I'll be back soon I have to go get Cilan, I shouldn't be too long. See you all soon." With that Ash took off again in the direction of Striaton City.

(Striaton City, Unova)

Ash landed in front of the Striaton Gym and walked in to front doors. Deciding to not go through the same routine as his first time at the gym. Ash simply walked in and yelled "I demand a Striaton City gym battle." Everyone in the gym/restaurant turned towards Ash in excitement. Ash then noticed the three gym leaders appear before him. "I am Cilan, these are my... Ash is that you?" Ash grinned at Cilan, "The one and only." Ash then pulled Cilan into a manly hug. "I told you I would be back." Cilan returned Ash's grin, "So it's time to take the world by storm?" Ash's grin grew," You know it ,but before we go I challenge you three to a battle to a three on three battle, all three of you at once vs. three of my Pokemon." Cilan quickly discussed this with his brothers, after a few minutes the three brothers nodded,"We accept."

"The battle between Cilan, Chile, and Cress vs. Ash will begin. Trainers call out you Pokemon." The three brothers grin and threw out there signature Pokemon "Simisage time to cool Ash off." "Simisear time to heat things up." "Simisage time to spice this battle up." Ash grinned _"So they evolved this should be interesting." _Ash then released his Pokemon, "These guys have been dying for a rematch. Samurott, Emboar, and Pikachu I choose you." Pikachu hopped of Ash's shoulder and onto the field and glared at Simipour wanting to redeem itself for its loss years ago. Emboar and Samurott stared down Simisage and Simisear.

"Battle Begin!" Ash looked at Pikchu and Emboar and nodded he wanted to face Cilan alone so he had to deal with Chili and Cress quickly. "Pikachu use **Thunderbolt **on Simipour then charge in with **Volt Tackle**, then jump on Emboar's shoulder. Emboar after Pikachu is on your shoulder hit Simisear with **Fire Pledge** then use** Earthquake**. Samurott just sit there and be ready for my command."

Pikachu nailed **Thunderbolt **sending Siminpour to its knees. Then Pikachu charged up **Volt Tackle **and hit Simipour right in the chest knocking it out. Pikachu then hopped onto Emboar's shoulder as it punched the ground sending columns of fire straight at Simisear. Right as the **Fire Pledge **hit Simisear Emboar lifted its foot and slammed it into the ground causing a massive **Earthquake** that shook the whole city. All this happened under 7 seven seconds. Ash then faced Cilan, "Time to see how much you've improved. Emboar and Pikachu hang back let Samurott handle this."

"Samurott use **Hydro Cannon**." The massive ball of water formed extremely quickly, much faster than normal. **Hydro Cannon **hit Simisage sending hims skidding back. "Simisage counter with **Solar Beam**." The powerful grass-type move hit Samurott in the chest. "Well Ash looks like I've won." Ash just grinned," I'm not to sure Cilan." Cilan gasped standing looking nor worse for ware was Samurott, he look unfazed. Ash faked a yawn, "Samurott finish this with **Ice Beam**." Samurott and impressive **Ice Beam **hitting Simisage in the chest. "Now finish with **Razor Shell**." Samurott charged in with **Razor Shell **and slashed Simisage across the chest. Simisage fell to the ground knocked out.

"All the gym leaders Pokemon are unable to battle, Ash is the winner!" Ash looked at the three shocked gym leaders. "Cilan I am very impressed most grass types cannot take one of Samurott's **Hydro Cannons **let alone an **Ice Beam** very well done indeed." Cilan thanked Ash for his praise. Ash then shook all the gym leaders hands. "So Cilan ready?" Ash turned towards Ash,"Actually we have to get my girlfriend before we go." Ash paled as he heard those words, there was only one person who could be Cilan's girlfriend. Ash simply face palmed, "Oh Arceus no, not her." Cilan turned towards Ash and grinned,"Hey babe we're leaving Ash is ready to start traveling again, remember I said I would go with him." Ash heard someone approach from around the corner. "Of course I remember, Oh hello Ash!" Ash simply sighed and rubbed his temples,"Hello Burgundy great to see you again," it killed Ash inside to say those words. Truth be told Ash found Burgundy far more annoying than Iris most of the time, hopefully she had changed. "So you to ready to go?" Cilan and Burgundy both held hands and nodded. "Just dandy lets go," Ash says voice dripping with sarcasm.

Burgundy was slightly offended Ash hadn't even asked how she and Cilan got together, so she decided to ask. "Ash aren't you curious as to why me and Cilan got together." Ash looked back and simply said,"Nope." Ash felt Cilan's eyes burning through the back of his head as he glared at him. Ash then sighed,"I knew you to would get together eventuall, Burgundy you put up the tough girl act, but underneath your all love and mush. I always saw you blushing and admiring Cilan whenever you were around him. I knew it was just a matter of time before something happened between you to." Ash then looked them both in the eyes, "And I couldn't be happier for the both of you. You both make a very cute couple." With that the group hoped on one of Ash's Pokemon and flew for New Island.

After a arriving on New Island and assuring Iris nothing had happened with Burgundy the group packed their things and headed for the nearest port to board a boat bound for Hoenn.

After the three day trip our heroes arrive in Hoenn and are on their way to Petalburg City for Ash's first Hoenn gym battle. As they approach the gym Ash spot someone on a nearby battlefield, and his eyes fill with rage. May spots who he is looking at and she whispers in his ear,"Please go easy on him." Ash nods, but hides a massive grin. Ash walks towards the person training on the battlefield. Once he is a few feet behind the person he shouts,"Max Maple I challenge you to a battle!"

**Haha cliffhanger so will Max even stand a chance against Ash, probably not lol. I will probably have the next chapter out by Sunday, so remember to review and pm ideas and suggestions so until next time I'm outta here.**


	5. Chapter 5 The First of Many

**Hey guys I'm back with Chp 5. This chapter will have the first lemon of this story, fingers crossed I do a good job. So all you horny dogs who have been waiting for a lemon its finally here. Well enough of my blabbering on with the fic.**

"Speech/PokeSpeech"

**Pokemon Attack**

_**"**_**Telepathy"**

_"Thought"_

**_"Aura__ Speech"_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(**

Max(14)

The day had started out like any other for Max Maple. He woke up, did some exercises, and made breakfast for him and his Pokemon. Max had not changed much since he traveled with Ash. He was slightly taller, about 5'3 now, and he didn't need his glasses anymore. His hair was still a green mess, and his voice was slightly deeper. But as Max released his Pokemon to train that morning he had no idea the humiliation he was about to be put through.

Max was on a training field near his dads gym training his Pokemon. He was impressed with his Pokemon, they were all fairly strong. Max's favorite Pokemon was his Gallade, however. This Gallade was the same Ralts he saved when he traveled with Ash. He had kept his promise and went to find Ralts. When Max found Ralts he was surrounded by poachers, but Max managed to beat them back with his Mightyena. Well after intense training and a Dawn Stone Ralts had evolved into Gallade. Gallade had won most of Max's gym battle, because most gym leaders hadn't seen a Gallade before so they had no idea how to battle one.

Max's other Pokemon were fairly strong as well. There was his loyal Sceptile, who was his starter Pokemon. Mightyena who he had found as Poochyena,was injured in the forest and he took it and raised it until he evolved. Mightyena had many scars around its body from the many fights it had been it before Max found it. The rest of Max's Pokemon, Hariyama, Magneton, and Vigoroth had all been simple captures, were Max battled them and caught them.

Well Max training all his Pokemon and minding his own business, when he felt a sudden chill run down his spine. Then he heard it, a voice that was so familiar to him it was definitely older and more mature, but he remembered it all the same. It could only be the one person he betrayed 3 years ago, Ash.

Max suddenly spun around to see Ash giving him a glare so deadly that Max felt as if his soul was being torn from his body. He then noticed the people following Ash and recognized most of them. But the one who surprised him the most was his own sister, May. He had no idea that May was traveling with Ash again, this infuriated Max.

"May, what are you doing with this loser? Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and Anabel I'm dissapointed in all of you to." May and the rest of the group took great offence in what Max had said. "Max, how dare you call Ash a loser. He has done more in the three years that he's been gone then you have in your entire career as a trainer!" Max simply scoffed at what May had said. "Yeah, right I could destroy you in battle Ash, so I accept your challenge." Ash simply smirked _"Bad move Maxy boy your going down!" _Before Ash reached the field May grabbed his shoulder and said to him, "Forget what I said earlier, and destroy him and teach him a lesson." She then gave Ash a kiss for good luck. Max saw the whole thing and he simply laughed, "Ha, your actually dating this loser. Fine I'll just have to show you how weak he is." Ash pulled away from the kiss and grinned at Max, "May isn't the only one who is my girlfriend." Max raised a confused eyebrow at Ash. "Oh, Dawn, Iris, and Anabel are my girlfriends too," Ash said as if it were nothing. Max's mouth was open so wide you could see his tonsils. _"How does Ash Ketchum a boy who never paid attention to girls, have fours girlfriends?" _Max simply shook this thought from his head, he would show all of them how weak Ash was.

"Cilan referee this match." Cilan simply grinned and walked to his position as official. "Max, how does a six-on-one battle sound. One of my Pokemon vs. six of yours." Max's eyes widened as he heard this, _"Why is Ash so confident? Whatever he has no chance." _

"The unofficial battle between Max Maple and Ash Ketchum will begin. Trainers call out your Pokemon." Max grinned and pulled out a Pokeball, "Time to prove how weak you are. Gallade I choose you." Max threw the ball and Gallade appeared on the field in a flash of white. Ash simply glared at the Pokemon, "So that's the Ralts who you saved all those years ago. What a shame I really liked that little guy, but I guess I will have to destroy him like the rest of your Pokemon." Anabel who had been watching the seen with interest turned towards Dawn and whispered, "Why is Ash acting like this? He has never been this intense before." Dawn turned towards Anabel in surprise, "You mean Ash hasn't told you yet. Most of Ash's friends, except us of course, ganged up on him and told him to quit his dreams of being a Pokemon Master." Anabel's normally calm lavender eyes flashed with an intense anger, "Those bastards how dare they try and make Ash quit on his dreams." Anabel then turned towards Ash and shouted, "Ash! annihilate him." Ash simply grinned at Anabel's words, _"I guess someone told her what happened." _

"Well Max, it looks like you have little support in this battle. So it's time for you to realize your mistake in doubting my abilities." Ash then pulled a Pokeball out from around his neck. "I promised this Pokemon I would let him have the honor of fighting against the first of you traitors. Ok Mewtwo I choose you." Ash then threw the ball onto the field and Mewtwo appeared in an explosion of white. Mewtwo simply eyed Max up and down and sighed, **"Really, the first traitor you run into is this weak little runt. It looks like I won't even have to battle the way he is shaking in fear." **Max was truly shaking now he had no idea who this Pokemon was and it looked angry and extremely powerful. Mewtwo simply glared at Max and Gallade as it floated back towards Ash. **"His Pokemon also looks weak."** Ash simply smirked and nodded, "I was thinking the same thing, well lets get this battle started."

"Gallade vs. Mewtwo, Battle Begin!" Everyone prepared to watch Max get annihilated by Ash. Ash looked Mewtwo in to eyes and said, "Do you even need my help?" Mewtwo nodded his head and turned back towards his opponent. Ash then walked back towards his girls to observe the battle. Max grinned as he watched Ash walk off the field, "So scared you can't even command your Pokemon." Ash looked Max dead in the eyes and replied, "No, Mewtwo wanted to battle you personally, without my assistance." This caused Max to turn towards Mewtwo in fear _"How strong is this Pokemon?"_ Before Max could even think another thought Mewtwo had used **Teleport** and disappeared. Mewtwo then appear behind Gallade and used a point blank **Psystrike** sending Gallade flying into several trees. Max was in awe at Mewtwo's power, he then recalled Gallade who had cuts and bruises all over his body, and called out his next Pokemon.

"Mightyena I choose you." Max's fearsome looking Mightyena appeared, and it tried it's best to intimidate Mewtwo, but the Genetic Pokemon looked unfazed by Mightyena's attempts to frighten him." Mewtwo simply laughed at the Pokemon in front of him. **"So the little puppy thinks he scary huh, I will show you true fear. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to move for a week." **Mightyena's eyes grew in fear at the Pokemon's words.

"Mightyena vs. Mewtwo, Battle Begin!" This time instead of teleporting Mewtwo simply shot towards Mightyena at extreme speeds. When Mewtwo was inches away from Mightyena he shot up and dove back down towards Mightyena. Mewtwo then shot an **Aura Sphere** right into Mightyena's back smashing it into the ground creating a massive crater in the battle field. By now a crowd had started to watch the mysterious Pokemon battle the young trianer. Max then looked at Ash and hung his head in shame, "I forfeit." Ash flashed a devilish smile at Max, and raised a hand to his ear."What was that Max I can't quite hear you." Max looked at Ash this time with tear flowing flowing from his his eyes, "I FORFEIT!." Ash grinned at Max's outburst, "Ahh that's what I thought you said. Now maybe next time you'll think twice about abandoning you friends." Then Max did something no one was expecting he turned towards Ash and looked him in the eyes tears still flowing down his face, and said "I'm sorry Ash."

Ash stood there stunned Max had apologized to him. He had no idea what to do, Ash wanted nothing more than to destroy Max, but something inside him told him to stop and give the kid a chance. So Ash then focused his aura and gazed at Max with electric blue eyes, he looked at the aura surrounding Max and he could see that Max was being sincere, he truly was sorry. Ash then walked up to Max. Max cringed in fear of what Ash would do to him, but instead of yelling at him or slapping him Max felt Ash put his hand on his shoulder. "Max, I accept your apology." Max looked up at Ash as a fresh batch of tears started flowing, "Wha-What?" Ash smiled down at Max, " I said I accept your apology." Max couldn't hold back anymore he hugged Ash. Ash was a little apprehensive at first, but he eventually returned the hug.

After Max calmed down he looked up at Ash again, "I was worried you would hate me forever, Ash." Ash smiled at Max, "I would have, but I felt that you were truly sorry for your actions. Plus I'm with your sister now so I better get used to you." Max then turned towards May, "Soooo you to are together." May walked over and hung off Ash's arm, "Yep we're together now so get used to it." Max smiled at his sister, "Well I have to get going to my next gym battle. I will see you guys soon, maybe even at the Evergrande Conference." As Max started to walk down the road he heard Ash call out to him, and what he said made Max shiver in fear. "Max, if you ever think about betraying me again I will not forgive you next time." Max just nodded his head reminding himself to never piss Ash off again.

A few hours later our gang arrived at the Petalburg Gym. "You guys ready for my first gym battle?" Everyone nodded, even Burgundy was excited to watch Ash battle. Ash walks into the gym and spot Norman training with his Pokemon. "Hey Norman!" At hearing his name Norman whips around to see someone he hadn't seen in years. "Oh my Arceus Ash is that you?" Ash grinned at Norman, "Of course it's me Norman and I'm here for a gym battle." Norman smiled at Ash_ "Same old Ash." _Norman looked at the rest of Ash's friends and spotted his daughter among them. "May it's so good to see you. Where have you been all this time?" May walked up to Ash and gave him a quick kiss, "Well I'm kinda with Ash." Norman smile grew even more, "Well I couldn't think of a better man for my little girl." Ash and May both blushed at Norman's word. "Well Norman how about that gym battle?" Norman frowned at Ash, "I'm sorry Ash you'll have to wait until tomorrow, the battle field is being rebuilt after my last battle. But you guys are free to stay here while your in the city." Ash frowned at the prospect of having to wait for his gym battle, but it was nothing he could do, "Thanks Norman it would be nice to sleep inside for a change."

As our group is getting ready for bed May decides to give Ash a reward for his battle against Max. "Hey Ash come up to my room there is something I want to show you." Ash got up and walked upstairs to May's room, he didn't notice the grins on the rest of his girls faces. As Ash walked into the room and closed the door May immediately jumped Ash and started to kiss him. Ash was surprised, but quickly started kissing back. Eventually the two made their way to the bed with May straddling Ash. After a few minutes Ash broke the kiss and said, "May what's gotten into you?" May looked at Ash with eyes full of lust she then bit her lip, "Ash I need you please." Ash was surprised, he didn't want to rush things with any of his girls so he had to ask, "May are you sure?" May smiled at Ash, even now he still thought about how she felt, "Of course Ash I have been waiting for this for a long time."

(Lemon Ahead you have been warned)

Not needing any further encouragement Ash captured May's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, he then snaked his tongue into May's mouth. They both started to explore each others mouths with their tongues. Subconsciously May started to grind against Ash's thigh. They broke the kiss and Ash started to kiss and suck and May's neck, as she started to remove Ash's clothes. May moaned as Ash started suck on her earlobe. Ash then started to pull May's clothes off. He slowly pulled off her shirt and shorts. He then reached to unclasp her bra. However, before he did this he looked at May for approval. May nodded and Ash unclasped her bra. As her bra fell Ash stared at May's rather large breast. May was feeling started to self-conscious, Ash was simply staring at her, May blushed as she tried to hide her breasts. "May you don't need to hide yourself, you're beautiful." May calmed down and lowered her arms. Ash then took one of May's breasts into her mouth. May moaned as Ash started to suck on her nipple. "Oh Ash that feels so good don't stop." Ash then moved to May's other breast causing her to moan even more.

May then started to pull Ash's boxers down. When she got his boxers off May gasped, Ash was huge. From a rough guess may had to guess around 8-inches. Now it was Ash's turn to blush, May was just staring at his thing. May noticed Ash's face and decided to rectify her mistake. She started slowly stroke Ash, causing him to hiss in pleasure. May then got on lowered herself and started to flick her tongue on the tip of Ash's penis. Ash couldn't stop himself from moaning when May took his cock into her mouth. May started to bob her head up and down, with her other hand she was stoking the part of Ash's dick she couldn't reach with her mouth. Ash almost lost it when May started to fondle his balls. After a few minutes of heavenly pleasure Ash reached his breaking point. "May I'm gonna cum." May simply sped up her work, and Ash exploded into her mouth. May simply smiled as she swallowed up all of Ash's sperm.

Ash then looked at May, "Now time for me to return the favor." Ash then started to slowly pull down May's panties. When they were down Ash stared at May's womanhood. Ash then lowered himself and gave May's pussy a curious lick. This caused May to let out a small moan. Gathering up his courage he stuck his whole tongue into May's folds. May arched her backed in pleasure as she let out another moan. Knowing he was doing the right thing Ash inserted a few fingers into May. This almost caused May to scream in pleasure, but she bit her lip to keep the scream in. Ash then noticed May's clit, he then started to suck on it as her continued to push his fingers in and out of her. May was trying and failing to hold off her orgasm, after a few more minutes May exploded in Ash's face. Ash licked his face and fingers savoring May's taste.

Ash then got on top of May and positioned his cock at her entrance. "Are you sure your ready?" May simply smiled and kissed Ash. "I've always been ready for you Ash." With that Ash slowly pushed himself inside of May. If Ash thought having May suck his dick was good, this was out of this world. After a few inches Ash reached May's barrier, he gave her on last look. She nodded, and Ash kissed May and pushed himself fully inside her. May let out a scream into the kiss. After a few moments the pain subsided and May nodded at Ash. Ash then started to slowly piston in and out of May. May was grabbing the bed sheets, as the the pain was replaced with pure pleasure. Ash looked down at May and could see the pleasure on her face. Ash decided to test the waters so he picked up his pace. When Ash picked up the speed of his thrusting May couldn't help but moan, "Oh shit! Ash don't stop go faster, harder." Not needing further encouragement Ash started to thrust into May faster and harder. At this point May was a moaning wreck muttering obscenities and Ash's name. Ash knew he wasn't going to last much longer, "May are you protected?" May simply nodded. Ash gave a few more hard thrusts before he exploded inside May, causing her to go over the edge into her own orgasm.

Ash pulled out of May and watched as their juices poured out of May. "Wow, Ash that was amazing." Ash looked at May and gave her a chaste kiss, "I was thinking the same thing. I love you May." May cuddled up to Ash in the bed, "I love you too Ash."

As May and Ash were cuddling in the bed, someone knocked at the door. "May is everything okay in there?" Ash and May both turned towards each other, _"Oh shit, that's May's mom!" _May quickly threw some clothes on opened the door to see her mom with a concerned look on her face. Ash jumped out of the bed and hid. May look at her Mom and smiled, "Everything is fine mom." Caroline breathed a breath of relief. "Ok dear I just thought I heard something goodnight." May continued to smile at her mother,"K mom good night." As Caroline left Ash appeared from his hiding spot and wiped sweat off id brow, "Whew that was close. We gotta try to be a little quieter next time." May turned around and looked at Ash with lust filled eyes, "Then why don't we practice?" May then pushed Ash onto the bed for the fun to start again.

(Lemon End)

As Ash and May walked downstairs they received all knowing looks from the rest of the girls. May was eventually dragged off by the rest of the girls to gossip about how good Ash was. Ash simply sweatdropped as he watched May be dragged away. Ash then spotted Cilan and Burgundy walking out of their room, "So did you two sleep well?" Cilan and Burgundy both blushed, before Burgundy spoke up, "We would have but we had the room right underneath yours." Ash's eyes widened and he scratched the back of his head, "So you guys heard that last night?" Clian and Burgundy both nodded causing Ash to blush in embarrassment. "Sorry guys, but I can't promise it won't happen again." Cilan and Burgundy shared a look and sighed before they went and started to make breakfast.

A few hours after breakfast Ash and Norman were facing each other on opposite sides of the battle field. "The official gym battle between Norman Maple and Ash Ketcum has begun. Trainers reveal your first Pokemon." Ash grinned at Norman, "Well Norman it's time to show you just how strong I've gotten. Sylveon I choose you." Ash threw the ball and Sylveon appeared in a brilliant flash of white. Norman was surprised he had never seen this Pokemon before, and its pale eyes seemed to staring right in his soul. Norman shook that thought from his mind and called out his first Pokemon, "Slakoth show him your strength." Slakoth appeared on the field and let out a tired yawn.

"Slakoth vs. Sylveon, Battle Begin!" Ash decided to make the first move, "Sylveon start things off with **Dazzling Gleam**." Sylveon jumped into the air and released a blinding pink light which slammed into Slakoth. Slakoth took the attack, but looked no worse for ware. "Slakoth now you use **Ice Beam**." Slakoth gathered up it's energy and released a large looking **Ice Beam**. Sylveon did and back flip and dodged the attack. "Sylveon now use **Moonblast**." Sylveon then ran towards Slakoth and formed a massive pink ball of fairy energy. When Sylveon was a few feet away it launched the attack, sending Slakoth flying back. Slakoth slammed into the wall with swirls in its eyes denting the newly rebuilt wall. "Slakoth can no longer continue, Sylveon wins." Norman looked at Ash slightly upset, "Dammit Ash, I just had that wall repaired." Ash looked at Norman and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Norman." Norman just sighed and returned his Pokemon. "Okay Vigoroth your up." Vigoroth exploded onto the field and started pounding its chest trying to show its dominance.

"Vigoroth vs. Sylveon, Battle Begin!" Sylveon cringed slightly at Vigoroth's menacing demeanor. "Sylveon stay focused you can win this." Hearing Ash's words Sylveon courage and determination returned. "Vigoroth use **Bulk Up**." Vigoroth started to flex its muscles raising its attack and defense. "Sylveon quick, while its using **Bulk Up **use **Draining Kiss**." Sylveon ran towards Vigoroth and right as Sylveon was about to kiss Vigoroth and steal some of his energy, he finished his **Bulk Up**. "Grab it!" Vigoroth reached out and grabbed Sylveon and threw it into the air. "Now use** Thunder**, and when Sylveon lands use **Earthquake**." Vigoroth gathered up the electrical energy in the air and sent a massive **Thunder **attack at a helpless Sylveon. Sylveon was hit with the attack and fell to ground panting, then it was hit with and **Earthquake **knocking it out. Ash simply sighed that was a good strategy by Norman. "Great job Sylveon you deserve a good rest." Ash then looked at Norman with eyes burning with determination, "Talonflame I choose you." Talonflame burst into the air showering the field with embers. Again Norman was shocked another Pokemon he didn't know.

"Vigoroth vs. Talonflame, Battle Begin." Talonflame started to circle the battle field. "Talonflame use **Flamethrower**." Talonflame opened his beak and began to spew a stream searing flames hitting Vigoroth and burning him in the process. Vigoroth roared in pain as it was burned. Norman grinned now he had Ash, "Vigoroth use **Facade**." Ash's eyes widened, _"Shit." _Vigoroth was surrounded in a glowing aura as it slammed into Talonflame who took massive damage from the supercharged move. Talonflame landed on field with a loud crash, but when Vigoroth landed it was hit by the burn too. As Vigoroth feel to his knees Talonflame was just getting up from the **Facade**. _"Talonflame won't last another attack, and Vigoroth can't take another attack either got to end this now." _Ash looked at Talonflame with a sad look, "Sorry Talonflame you're gonna have to take one for the team use **Brave Bird**." Talonflame simply nodded understanding what it had to do. Talonflame launched into the air and surrounded itself with blue flames. It then crashed into Vigoroth with amazing speed Norman had no time to react. When the dust settled both Pokemon were unconscious. "Vigoroth and Talonflame are both unable to battle."

"Trainers call out you last Pokemon." Ash reached for his last Pokemon, "Lucario I choose you." Lucario landed onto the field took a battle pose and focused his aura ready for battle. Norman grabbed his last ball, "Slaking I need your strength." A massive Pokemon appeared on the field on its side looking rather bored. "Slaking vs. Lucario, Battle Begin."

"Slaking start things of with **Hammer Arm**." Slaking lazily got up and ran lumbered towards Lucario with a glowing arm. Lucario easily dodged the slow attack. "Lucario use **Aura Sphere**." Lucario focused its aura into its palm. Then it launched a massive aura sphere hitting Slaking right in the chest. Slaking fell over shaking the entire gym. "Now while its down use **Close Combat**." Lucario threw punches and kicks into Slaking into a downed Slaking. "Slaking use **Rest**." Slaking fell asleep and regained its health. "Hurry while its asleep use **Force Palm**." Lucario ran towards Slaking, but before he got to close Slaking awoke from its slumber. _"Damn that was fast, how did he do that?"_ Norman had to act quickly, "Slaking smash Lucario with **Brick Break**." Slakings arm glowed blue before it smashed Lucario into the ground. "Now use **Focus Blast**." Slaking then gathered a large blue ball of energy and threw it at Lucario sending it into the wall. Lucario fell to the ground bruised and cut. "Come on Lucario you have to get up, I believe in you." When he heard this Lucario's eyes shot open, **_"Master please try the megaring_****_ again."_ **Ash was worried if this didn't work Lucario could be seriously hurt. "Alright Lucario lets give it a try." Ash then pressed the stone in the megaring, but instead of nothing happening the stone glowed. Lucario was then surrounded in a massive pink ball of energy, and when it died down Lucario looked different.

The new Lucario practically dripped power. He had more spikes on his feet and paws. His colors were different with red on his feet and paws. The fur on his chest had grown, and the appendages on the back of his head grew longer. _**"Master I feel so much more powerful."**_Ash grinned it had finally worked. Norman could't believe what he was seeing Lucario evolved past its final form and it looked extremely strong. "Okay Lucario lets end this show Norman your new strength use **Close Combat**." Norman was very afraid he had no idea what power this new Lucario possessed. "Slaking use **Hammer Arm**." Slaking stood ready for Lucario to attack. As Slaking swung to hit Lucario, Lucario ducked under the attack and unleashed **Close Combat**. Slaking was simply destroyed by the flurry of punches and kicks from Lucario, and to finish it off Lucario grabbed Slaking's leg and spun him around throwing him into the wall knocked out.

Everyone in the gym was stunned at Lucario's power, especially Ash. "Slaking is unable to battle, Lucario wins!" Ash was in awe at Lucario's power, _"Holy Shit! Professor Sycamore said Pokemon would become more powerful through megaevolution, but that was insane." _Ash couldn't hold it in anymore he ran towards Lucario and hugged him, "You did it you megaevolved, and Oh My Arceus you have so much power when you megaevolve it's unreal." Lucario simply grunted at his master's praise, even though he was feeling like a total badass. Norman simply sighed, he would have to have the gym repaired again. "Well Ash that was an amazing battle, here is your badge." Ash pushed the badge away, "Norman I already have this badge I won't need it again." Norman scratched the back of his head, _"How did I forget Ash already beat me?"_ Ash simply shook Norman's hand, "That was great Norman you almost had me near the end there, but we must be going I have more gyms to conquer." Norman smiled as Ash and his friends left to continue there adventure.

A few hours later everyone was sleeping around a dying camp fire, accept for Ash. Ash was sitting on a near by beach watching the ocean. He was going over his battle with Norman, and trying to figure out why he almost lost. But what happened with Max kept nagging at his mind, he was willing to forgive Max, because he was young back when he betrayed Ash, he would have been easy to influence so Ash couldn't truly blame him for his action. The rest of his friends however would feel all his wrath. Deciding to go get some rest Ash started to walk back towards the camp, but something a Pokemon splashing in the water caught his attention. As he looked towards the waves he saw the Pokemon jumping towards the shore. When it was close enough for Ash to get a good look at it Ash gasped. The Pokemon jumped out of the water and landed in Ash's arms he couldn't help but shed a few tears, "Manaphy, what are you doing here?"

**Awww Manaphy is back. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter, and I hope you horny kids out there enjoyed the Lemon. So until next time don't forget to PM me ideas and leave me reviews constructive criticism is always welcome. Until next time I'm outta here.**


	6. Chapter 6 One Great Day

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed my story. You guys are what inspires me to keep this story going. I also want to get this out of the way I won't be going to gyms in the order that was in the anime, I will be jumping all around the region. This will likely happen with all the regions, because it would be kinda boring for Ash to completely retrace his steps so jumping around makes it slightly more interesting. Also there is another lemon this chapter you have been warned.**

"Speech/PokeSpeech"

_"Thought"_

**Pokemon Attack**

Flannery(22)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way shape or form :(**

Ash was trying his best, and failing, to hold back tears as he looked at Manaphy cradled in his arms. After a minute Ash couldn't take it anymore he pulled Manaphy into a hug. Manaphy, however, didn't like this as it was being crushed against Ash's chest, so it blasted Ash with a **Water Gun** right in his face. Ash flew back, but instead of being upset he looked a smiling Manaphy and burst out laughing.

After calming down Ash looked at Manaphy and asked again, "Manaphy I love seeing you again, but why are you here?" Manaphy looked at Ash with happy eyes and slowly started to stutter out something. "Miss... Mama... and... Papa" Again Ash was almost in tears as the little Pokemon called him papa, and the only person that 'mama' could be was May. Then Ash got a great idea it was May's birthday tomorrow, he was gonna get her some little gift, but a much better idea popped into his head. He pulled out a pokeball and whispered his plan into Manaphy's ear.

May awoke the next morning happy as could be, because today was here twentieth birthday. As she awoke and started to get ready everyone wished May a happy birthday, everyone except Ash. May walked up to Ash , who had his back to her and asked, "Ash do you know what today is?" Ash turned to face May with a confused look on his face, "Why? What is so important about today?" May's face instantly turned from sad to enraged. She walked up to Ash ready to hit him, but before she could hit him Ash burst out laughing. May stop and looked at Ash as if he had gone crazy. "What the hell is so funny, Ash?" Ash smiled at and said, "You honestly thought I would have forgotten your birthday?" May's turned to one of happiness and she wrapped Ash in hug. "So, what did you get me?" When he heard this Ash's smile grew ten-fold, he gave May a kiss and said, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." May did as she was told then she felt Ash put something into her hands. "Ok open your eyes." May opened them and saw a pokeball in her hands.

May looked at Ash with a mixture of excitement and confusion. "Ok promise me you won't cry." When May heard this it peaked her interest, so she decided to see what Pokemon Ash caught her. May then took the ball and threw it in the air as the white flash disappeared May almost fainted at the sight of what came out. Manaphy appeared before May, and everyone, but Ash gasped in shock. As soon as it saw May, Manaphy jumped into May's arm and nuzzled into her chest. May couldn't do as Ash said, and she burst into tears holding Manaphy tightly into her chest. After an emotional few minutes May turned to Ash and crushed him with a massive bear hug. "How, did you find Manaphy, and how did you catch it?" Ash just chuckled at May. "Manaphy came to me, and it wanted to be with us so I caught it to give to you as a present." May gave a Ash a deep and passionate kiss, when they broke for air May nuzzled Ash's chest and said, "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me thank you Ash. I love you." Ash kissed the top of May's head, "I'd do anything to see my girls happy, and I love you too." All of Ash's girls all had the same thought, _"He really does love us."_

(Altomare, Johto Region)

Bianca sat in her room staring at a half finished portrait, she hadn't changed much since Ash was in Altomare. She still wore the same outfit, she was slightly taller, and many of her features had filled out giving her nice curves. She just stood looking at the portrait, she couldn't find the inspiration to finish the painting. As she stood tapping her foot trying to make inspiration strike her, she felt an invisible gust blow past her. Bianca smiled as she knew what had caused the sudden gust of wind. She turned to see Latias appear behind her with a depressed expression on her face. Seeing this Bianca became worried, "Latias what's wrong?" Latias pointed her nose at a picture of Ash on the wall. Bianca looked at Latias with sympathy in her eyes, "You miss don't you?" Latias quickly shook her head yes. Bianca smiled at the legendary Pokemon, she could tell that Latias was missing Ash terribly. Latias was about to leave, but Bianca stopped her. "Latias wait. If you miss him so much, then go to him. I know Lorenzo will understand, we will be fine without him." Latias looked skeptically at Bianca. "Latias, I can't just stand here and watch you suffer." Latias gave Bianca a huge smile and pulled her into a hug and flew around the room with her. When she let Bianca down, Latias gave Bianca one last look and flew out the window to find Ash. As she watched Latias leave, Bianca was suddenly struck with inspiration, she knew exactly how she was gonna finish her painting.

(Back in Hoenn)

After having a small party to celebrate May's birthday, we see our group heading down the path to Ash's next gym. "So Ash, where are we going next?" Cilan asked with Burgundy resting her head on his shoulder. "Well Cilan, I though we could kinda jump around Hoenn we aren't in any rush. So I figured we could go to Lavaridge town, after my battle we can relax in the hot springs." Everyone in the group quickly agreed at the prospect of a relaxing spa visit.

On the path to Lavaridge town the group stopped next to small lake to have lunch and relax. Ash was sitting with Dawn and May leaning against his shoulders with Anabel in between his legs. Right as Ash was about to nod off his aura sensed someone approaching. Ever since Ash had received Lucario his aura abilities had grow exponentially he could no sense people approaching by their aura. Ash turned to see who was approaching, and when he saw who it was he instantly became annoyed and let out a long sigh. May and Dawn looked at Ash. "What is wrong Ash?" Ash just twitched his head in the new arrivals direction. When May saw who it was she got the same annoyed expression as Ash, it was none other than her old rival Drew. May almost gagged when she thought about him.

Drew was simply enjoying his time off from being a coordinator. He hadn't changed much since he last saw Ash. He still had his long green hair and he was still pretty short, but he was still arrogant as ever. Drew was taking a relaxing walk when he spotted a near by lake and decided to enjoy its scenery. But as Drew approached the lake he spotted a group of people eating lunch by it. He didn't recognize most of them, but he did recognize Ash and May. _"WAIT, WHAT IS MAY DOING?" _Drew was enraged as he saw May leaning her head against Ash's shoulder. Drew needed to know what was going on so he decided to find out.

By now everyone had noticed Drew and turned to watch him approach. When he stood before the group he did his usual hair flip and gave May his undivided attention. "Ummm hello Drew," Ash said trying to get Drew's attention. But Drew just stayed focused solely on May. "Hello May, it has been awhile hasn't it," Drew finished by pulling a rose out of Arceus knows where and offered it to May. "Yes it has been awhile Drew. _And I was hoping it would be longer._" May pushed the rose away, "I'm sorry but I can't accept that." Drew looked heartbroken, "But why not?" May turned and hugged Ash's arm, "Because I'm with Ash." Drew's eyes widened upon hearing this _"So she is with him." _Drew then turned to Ash and glared at him, Ash simply glared back and thought, _"Hands off she's mine." _Drew pulled out a pokeball and pointed at Ash, "You, Me battle now!" Ash just laughed and everyone else chuckled at Drew's proclamation. "What the hell is so funny!" May was the one to answer Drew. "I hate to break it to you, but Ash would absolutely crush you." Drew scoffed at this remark. "I'd like to see him try." This pissed Ash off if someone doubted his skills, then he would make sure they saw how powerful he was. "Fine Drew I accept your challenge."

"One-on-one sound good to you?" Ash simply shrugged and grinned in response. _"This bastard is so fucking cocky in gonna destroy him!" _Drew though as he grinned back. "The unofficial battle between Drew and Ash will commence!" Burgundy yelled deciding to fill in for Cilan.

"Roserade crush this smartass!" Drew threw Roserade's ball and the beautiful Pokemon emerged and did a graceful bow before it glared at Ash. Ash just smirked he had the perfect Pokemon in mind he just had it transferred over from Professor Juniper's lab. "Okay Drew you want to use a beautiful Pokemon then I got one too." Ash then took the ball and threw it onto the field. What came out made Ash's two coordinators squeal in excitement at seeing the Pokemon battle. Drew simply gawked at the mesmerizing Pokemon in front of him. Ash simply smirked at Drew. "You like her I saved her from a couple poachers a few years ago." In front of Ash was a beautiful and elegant shiny Milotic. The sea snakes colors shined and seemed to glow. The Pokemon did and elegant twirl and faced its opponent.

Burgundy was enchanted by the Pokemon's beauty, but she snapped out of it and started the battle. "Roserade vs. Milotic begin!" Drew was snapped out of his stupor and decided to get the first the attack in. "Roserade start with **Magical Leaf**." Roserade's petals glowed as it shot a torrent of glowing leaves at Milotic. "Milotic dodge and use **Blizzard**." With amazing speed Milotic slid to the left and dodged the attack. Milotic then opened its mouth and spewed a massive **Blizzard** that hit Roserade causing it to skid back taking massive damage. "Roserade get up and use **Solarbeam**." Roserade struggled to it's feet and started to gather the energy for **Solarbeam**. Ash just shook his head _"How dumb are you Drew?" _ Ash looked at Milotic and gave it one last command. "While its charging use **Twister**." Milotic starting swirling its tail creating a massive **Twister**. The attack flew towards Roserade and sent it flying into a tree knocked out.

"Roserade is unable to continue, Milotic wins." Everyone started cheering for Ash. Drew started shaking with rage, he then reached for the rest of his pokeballs. Ash saw what Drew planned to do. "Drew think about what your about to do." Drew didn't listen, and to the girls horror Drew released the rest of his Pokemon. "Attack Ash!" All of the Pokemon hesitated , before they each charged up an attack. Ash simply sighed and pulled out another pokeball and released what was inside. When Drew's Pokemon saw what came out they all stopped their attack. In front of them was the massive Lugia. Drew was terrified as he saw the legendary Pokemon's angry face looking right at him. "Okay Drew, either return your Pokemon and leave me and my girls alone, especially May. Or I have Lugia here send your asses flying off into the horizon." Drew gulped and contemplated his option, he wanted to hurt ash, but he didn't feel like dying. So, did the only reasonable thing a stubborn asshole would do. "Don't just stand there attack." Ash just rolled his eyes and looked a Lugia. "You know what to do." Lugia just turned back towards the Pokemon and charged up a massive **Aeroblast** and launched it at Drew and his Pokemon. When the attack hit it sent Drew and his Pokemon flying off like Team Rocket.

Ash just turned towards his friends with a bored expression. "Come lets go that was such a waste of time." With that everyone packed up and continued towards Lavaridge town. After another day of walking everyone arrived into the small town.

"Okay guys lets get to my gym battle, then we can go the hot springs!" Everyone cheered hearing this.

Flannery was sitting in the lobby of the gym waiting for challengers, bored out of her mind. Ever since Ash had helped her turn her gym around, it had become a very formidable gym in the region and she rarely lost. Even though she was a successful gym leader Flannery was still depressed. The simple reason was that she missed Ash. She never got to properly thank him for turning her life around, and helping her reach her true potential. She had tried to find him, but none of Ash's friends knew or cared where he was. So Flannery returned to the gym nearly in tears, because she couldn't see Ash.

But as the doors to the gym Flannery was shocked to see who stepped in. Before her stood the man she had spent years waiting for, Ash. She wanted to run up and kiss him, but she wanted to express her feeling to him in a more private place. Flannery couldn't help, but notice the girls around Ash and feel a twang of jealousy.

When Ash saw Flannery he was surprised at her beauty. She wasn't a girl anymore, she was a matured beautiful woman. Her hair was slightly longer and her breasts had grown quite alot, Ash had a hard time taking his eyes off them. Shaking the thoughts from his Ash greeted Flannery with and extended hand. "Hello, Flannery. Long time no see." Flannery shook Ash's hand. "Too long if you ask me." This statement confused Ash, but he just let it slid. "So Ash who are all these girls with you?" Ash nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Well you remember May right? Then there is Dawn from Sinnoh, Iris from Unova, and Anabel from Kanto. And uh they are all my girlfriend. They all share me and it has worked out really well so far." Flannery's eyes widen in shock at this revelation, but a thought struck her. _"Wait if there's four of them then maybe there's room for one more?" _This sparked new hope in Flannery, maybe she could be with Ash after all.

"Well Ash as nice as it to see you I must ask why you are here." Ash simply grinned. "Flannery I challange you to a gym battle," Ash suddenly exclaimed. This surprised Flannery, "But Ash you already have this badge." Ash just continued to grin. "Well I'm gonna compete in the Hoenn League so I'm rechallenging the gyms to prepare." Flannery was shocked at Ash's determination and will to improve himself. "Okay Ash your one!" With that Flannery lead everyone to the battlefield.

"This will be an official two-on-two battle between Flannery and Ash, trainers reveal your first Pokemon." Flannery wasted no time and called out her first Pokemon. "Magcargo lets burn'em up." Magcargo burst onto the field, and the fire snail spread flames throughout the field. _"Well he might not be my strongest, but he needs the experience."_ Ash then revealed his Pokemon, and Charizard came out and let out a mighty roar. Iris was surprised, "I thought Ash would save Charizard for last." Flannery was in awe a the mighty Pokemon before her. "Magcargo vs. Charizard, battle begin!"

"Charizard start off with **Dark Pulse**." Everyone was shocked Charizard can't use **Dark Pulse**! But there it was Charizard let loose a chain of concentrated dark energu that slammed into Magcargo. "Magcargo recover and use **Rockslide**." Magcargo yelled its name as it spawned a massive amount of rocks and threw them at Charizard. But when the attack hit instead of falling to the ground in immense pain, Charizard simply cringed as it landed and started to glow white. To everyone, but Ash's, surprise Charizard started to shrink and when it was finished Charizard was replace with Zorua. All the girls let out a series of 'Ohhh's' as they now understood what happened. "Guess we're found out Zoura. Keep up the pressure and use **Night Daze**." A pulse of darkness shot out of Zorua and connected with the Pokemon causing it to cry out in pain. "Magcargo keep going and use **Flamethrower.**" Magcargo started to spew large burning flames shot towards Zorua. "Zorua dodge and finish with bite." Zorua jumped and dodged the flames, then its fangs glowed white before they elongated and it sunk its teeth in to Magcargo's soft neck. After the attack connected Magcargo fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Magcargo is unable to continue, Zorua." But as the official was about to call the match Zorua started to glow. Ash was ecstatic, his little Zorua was finally going to evolve after all its training. After the light died down Zoroark stood and roared in dominance as it reviled in its new power. "Zoroark wins." All the girls marveled at the massive change in appearance and power that Zoroark received after if evolved. Flannery sighed and called out her next Pokemon. "Chandelure lets heat things ups." Ash was surprised to see a Unova Pokemon in Flannery's possession, but he was ready for it. "Take a good rest Zoroark you did amazing. I'm so proud you evolved." Ash looked at Flannery and called out his second Pokemon. "You saw him once, but this is the real one. Charizard I choose." This time the real Charizard appeared and somehow was even more intimidating than Zorua's imitation.

"Chandelure vs. Charizard, battle begin." Ash grinned at Flannery, "Okay Flannery time to show you Charizard's true power." Ash then pulled down his sleeve to reveal his megaring. Flannery was confused when she saw the strange device. But before she could ask what the thing was Ash pressed his finger to it and it started to glow. Charizard was then surrounded in an intense pink light, and when it died down the most terrifying thing Flannery had ever stood before her. Charizard was now mainly black with a blue stomach and jaw. It's wings a become black and blue as well. And to top it off Charizard had blue flames seeping from its mouth. "Flannery say hello to Mega Charizard X." Flannery almost pissed herself when Charizard let out a mighty roar that shook the entire gym. "Oh, and Flannery Mega Charizard X is part Dragon-type." Iris squealed when she heard this, but Flannery paled nothing she could do would really hurt this monster. "Charizard start this and end this with **Dragon Tail**." Charizard let out a deafining roar, then its tail glowed blue before it slammed Chandlure into the ground creating a massive crater. Chandelure was knocked out in one hit.

"Chandelure is unable to battle, Charizard wins." Flannery couldn't speak she had been annihilated by Ash, but she expecting this. Ash walked up to Flannery and shook her hand. "Great battle Flannery, that Chandelure surprised me." Flannery just smiled at Ash, she wanted to tell him her feelings, but the situation wasn't right. "Well Flannery we are going to the hot springs, see you later!" Flannery got an idea when she heard that, _"The hot springs, perfect._"

Ash was sitting away from everyone else. He wanted to be alone and relax in the hot springs. But right before he could really relax Ash sensed someone entering the water with him. He sighed, "Girls please leave me alone, I just want to relax." Ash was surprised to hear the voice that replied. "Aww Ash, you don't want to spend time with me?" Ash opened his eyes and was surprised to Flannery in a revealing two-piece bikni putting on her best puppy face. Ash had a hard time focusing on Flannery as he was busy looking at her barely covered breasts. "Uh, Flannery what are you doing here?" Flannery put on a very seductive look and moved closer to Ash. "Well I never got to thank you for helping me get my life back on track." Ash was surprised he was just doing what was right. "No need to worry Flanmmmmm" Ash was cut off as Flannery pounced on him and started kissing him furiously.

(Lemon Warning)

Flannery broke the kiss and started to pull Ash's trunks down. "Whoa Flannery slow down." Flannery just gave him another seductive look. "No way Ash I've been waiting years for this opportunity and I'm not wasting time." With that Flannery pulled out Ash's manhood and started to stroke him. Ash couldn't hold back a moan as Flannery continued to pump up and down. Then Flannery moved onto Ash's lap. "Ash I don't want to waste time lets skip to the main course." Ash just grinned and pulled Flannery's bikini bottoms aside revealing he soaked, not from the water, womanhood. Ash quickly inserted the head of his shaft inside her. Flannery moaned as she was slowly filled with Ash's shaft. But then he hit he barrier. Ash looked at Flannery, she kissed him. "Yes Ash, you are my first and my only." Ash looked into Flannery's eyes and could tell she wasn't lying. Not needing any further encouragement Ash pushed fully into Flannery.

When Ash broke her hymen Flannery yelped in pain, but Ash kissed her and it seemed to ease the sharp pain. After a few moments Flannery started to grind against Ash starting to feel pleasure now. Feeling Flannery grind against him Ash started to slowly thrust into her. This caused Flannery to start letting out small moans of pleasure. As Ash picked up his pace he couldn't resist anymore and he pulled the top of Flannery's bikini off revealing her large creamy breasts. Ash instantly latched his mouth to one, while his other hand massaged the other breast. This caused Flannery to moan and nearly pass out from the sheer shockwave of pleasure. Then Ash did it, he hit her g-spot. This caused Flannery to explode around him in the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced. Feeling Flannery explode around him Ash knew he was close. "Flannery you protected?" Flanney quickly nodded and Ash increased his pace, and a few thrusts later he released inside the fiery redhead.

Flannery rested her forehead against Ash's panting. "Ash I love you." Ash couldn't hold back a grin as he kissed Flannery. "I love you too." After a few minutes of cuddling Ash decided it was time to make an announcement to the other. "Well Flannery lets got tell everyone that we are together." Flannery nodded and together they walked hand in hand back towards the others. When Ash made the announcement that Flannery was now apart of his growing group everyone smiled, they had a feeling this was coming. "So Flannery you wann come with us?" Flannery hugged Ash's arm. "Of course Ash, let me just go tell my grandpa to get a replacement for me."

After Flannery returned the group set out to the next gym. But the group hadn't walked more than an hour, before a they fell into a pit trap, and a familiar balloon hovered above of everyone. (Not gonna do the Team Rocket theme you've heard it enough.) Everyone in the group groaned in annoyance at the Rockets repetitious antics. "Well is that how you great old friends?" Jessie said with angry tone. Everyone seemed confused by this statement. "What Jessie means is that you guys have nothing to worry about. We officially gave up on Team Rocket. We were under appreciated, and we realized when we actually had regular jobs we were making triple what we made from Team Rocket, and people respected us for our hard work." James said giving Ash a smile. Ash couldn't help, but agree with everything the Rockets were saying. "So tweerp you have nothin to fear from us anymore. In fact we will be cheering you on as you complete your quest. And don't worry we gave your friends a piece of our minds. Hopefully one day we can meet again, but as friends Ash." Meowth finished by saying Ash's name instead of his usual twerp. Ash couldn't help, but smile at the people who had tormented him for years. He could tell they were sincere and meant every word of it. "Well it's great to here that you guys, and good luck out there I believe in you guys." When they heard that the Rockets couldn't help, but start to cry. "Ash chasing after you and Pikachu have been the best years of our live. So do us one last request." Jessie said with a tear stained face. Ash looked at the ex-Rockets and smiled. "Sure guys what do you need?" All the Rockets shared a look and nodded, then James spoke up. "Will you do the honor of sending us on our last blast off. Nothing would better end our career as Rockets then to receive one final blast off from our dear Pikachu." Ash just grinned at the request. "Well buddy you heard them use **Thunderbolt**!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and launched a slightly under powered **Thunderbolt **sending the Rockets on their final blast off. "Hopefully meet up with you again some day soon!" Ash shouted as the Rockets flew off into the distance screaming, "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF FOR THE LAST TIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" With a blink they were gone and for once Ash was sad to see them go.

"Well today has been fantastic: First Zorua evolves, I found new love in you Flannery, and we made amends with Team Rocket, can this day get any better?" Everyone couldn't help but agree. But suddenly Ash started to float on the air. "Ash what the hell is happening," Dawn shouted getting worried. "I don't know something is lifting me up." Suddenly something materialized behind Ash. And his day got even better. He turned around and hugged the Pokemon's neck, and shouted her name, "Latias it's really you!"

**And done holy shit alot happened this chapter. I would have had this out sooner, but I was distracted playing the new Wolfenstein game New Order, and I gotta say it's a fantastic game so far I definitely recommend at least checking it out. But enough of that so Flannery has joined the group only three more girls to go. I should have the next chapter out sometime next week, as I won't be able to write until after Memorial Day. So until my next chapter I'm outta here. **


	7. Chapter 7 I'll Have Your Back

**Hey guys after a short break I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed my story, it means alot to me that you guys support my story. I would also like to thank everyone you has sent in ideas for the story, and some I will defiantly be using. There will be another lemon this chapter. Lastly those of you who are sending suggestions for girls for the harem, I'm sorry to inform you that I have already picked out all the girls the official girls in the harem are: May, Dawn, Iris, Anabel, Flannery, Hilda, Cynthia, and Roxie. Well enough of my rambling on with the fic.**

"Speech/Pokespeech"

**Pokemon Attack**

_"Thoughts__"_

"Telepathy"

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon :(**

As Ash turned around and gazed into Latias' golden eyes he couldn't help the slew of good memories that flooded his mind. He remembered all the good times Latias and him had while he was in Altomare. When he finally got over the shock of Latias being there, Ash still had a hard time believing what was right in front of his eyes.

"Latias are you really here?" Ash says as he gently caresses Latias' nose. Latias simply nodded and nuzzled her face in Ash's chest. After a few moments the realization finally hit him.

"Latias it is you, you really are here!" Ash couldn't contain his excitement as he hugged the legendary's neck. Ash felt tears of happiness start to flow down his face as Latias cooed into his ear. All while this was going on the rest of the group was watching with a mix of confusion and worry. Dawn was the first one to speak up.

"Ash are you all right up there? What is going on?" Hearing the worry in Dawn's voice Ash turned and smiled at Dawn.

"Latias please put me down. I will introduce you to everyone." Latias nodded and gently place Ash back onto the ground.

"Ash who is this Pokemon, and how do you know it?" Iris said as she gazed at the Pokemon.

"Come one Iris you want to be a dragon master, but you don't recognize a legendary dragon Pokemon right in front of you." When she heard this Iris' eyes widened, this Pokemon was a dragon type, and a legendary no less.

"Well everyone meet my good friend Latias. She is from Altomare, it's a city on the water near Johto. I helped Latias deal with a couple problems in the city." Everyone nodded in understanding. It was just like Ash to go off to new places, helping legendary Pokemon, and saving the world. Suddenly a thought his Dawn.

"Wait Ash, Latias looks like the Pokemon Tobias used against you. What was it... uh... Latios." When she heard the name Tobias Latias' face darkened. This didn't go unnoticed by Ash.

"What's wrong Latias? Do you know who Tobias is?" Latias nodded at Ash. Suddenly Ash and Latias were enveloped in a brilliant white light before they completely disappeared.

"Ash! Where did he go?" Anabel shouted with a voice filled with worry.

(Hall of Origins)

As the light died down Ash found himself in a giant white room. He looked ahead and noticed steps that lead up to a giant golden throne, but what shocked Ash was who was sitting on the throne. It was none other than the god-Pokemon itself Arceus.

_**"Why hello Chosen One welcome to my domain"**_ Arceus said as he gestured for Ash and Latias to come closer.

"Umm, Wow this is such an honor Arceus, but why am I hear?" Ash couldn't keep his eyes of the majestic Pokemon towering over him.

_**"What I can't have you over to visit, you did save my life and restore order to the universe after all. For that Chosen One I am eternally grateful."**_

Ash scratched the back off his head in embarrassment. "It was nothing really Arceus I'm used to saving the world by now. I've done it enough times already."

Arceus chuckled at his Chosen One's response. _**"And I'm so proud of that Ash. You have far exceeded my expectations, and I know I made the right chose in making you my Chosen One. But I did not call you here for idle chit chat. I have called you today to tell you that I wish to assist on your journey to become the best. Especially in your quest to defeat Tobias."**_

Ash was stunned the creator-Pokemon wanted to help hims achieve his goals. "I don't mean to be rude, or reject your offer Arceus, but how can you help me."

Arceus smiled at his Chosen One. _**" Ahh Ash that is a very good question. How do I intend to help you? Well one way I plan to help you is right next to you."**_

Ash glanced Latias who was smiling. "You mean Latias will be my Pokemon?"

_**"Yes Ash, and she will not be the last legend to join you on your quest. Many of my children will join you on your journey, Latias is the first of many. Eventually even I might join you as part of your team. We will all help you reach your goal. But heed my warning Ash you are not to abuse our power. You are to only use us when you think we are needed."**_

Ash nodded in understanding. "Don't worry Arceus I'm not like Tobias I won't use their power for my own selfish gains. I will treat all of your children with the utmost respect. I will treat them like family."

Arceus was surprised by his Chosen's words. _**"I truly did make the right chose when I chose you. Well Ash these are for you."**_Arceus brought of several red spheres that looked like pokeballs.

"Uh, Arceus these are cool and all, but what are they?"

**_"My Chosen One those are known as Cherish Balls. You will use them to capture any of my legendary children that wish to join you. Why don't you try it out on Latias, after all she will be joining you."_**

Ash gazed at the Cherish Balls. They looked so beautiful, they truly were things meant to capture legends. "Ok Latias are you ready?" Latias nodded and Ash tapped her head with the ball and she was sucked inside. The ball fell into Ash's hand and pinged instantly. Ash then quickly released Latias, he then pulled the legendary dragon into a hug.

"Latias it's so good to have you back and apart of my team no less." Latias blushed at Ash's kind words.

"Latias what's wrong are you sick or something?" Ash said gesturing to Latias' red cheeks.

Arceus face faulted at Ash's comment. _**"Even with all these girls following you still don't understands a women's emotions. Ash Latias is blushing, she has a crush on you."**_

Ash look wide eyed at Latias. "Wait, you have a crush on me?" Ash's gasped in realization. "You were the one that kissed me on the docks not Bianca." Latias simply blushed even more and nodded her head.

"Well Latias I'm sorry, but nothing can happen between us. But you heard what I told Arceus. You are apart of my family now so I will do anything for you, the same goes for all my friends and Pokemon." Latias was a little saddened hearing this, but she understood nothing could happen between her and Ash a long time ago. She figured it was better to be Ash's side as his Pokemon than to not be near him at all.

Arceus smiled at the moment the two of them shared. **_"Well it's time you two got back to your journey, goodbye my Chosen One. Remember that I will always be here for you, so if you ever need know that I will be watching."_ **Ash and Latias were then immersed in a bright white light.

"Thank you Arceus I can't thank you enough for all the support you have shown me." Ash finished by bowing to the creator-Pokemon.

_**"Oh Ash, one more thing before you go you should expect to encounter two more of my legendary children very soon, and they have came a very long way to find you."**_With those final words Ash and Latias vanished in a flash of white back to their own dimension.

(Back in Hoenn)

"Ash! where did he go?" Anabel said getting worried. She barely finished what she was saying before Ash and Latias reappeared right in front of them.

"Wow that was quick. Where did you go Ash." Anabel said getting over her worry. Ash blinked several times getting his barings back.

"What I was gone for like a half-hour!" Everyone looked at Ash as if he were crazy.

"Ash you were gone like two seconds." Iris said in confusion.

"Well it doesn't matter, Arceus wanted to talk to me in the Hall of Origins." Ash said much to everyone's shock. "He wanted to tell me that he is supporting me and that many of his legendary children will be joining me on our journey. He even said we should be expecting two more very soon." No one seemed to surprised by this, Ash has befriended so many legends it would only be a matter of time before some of them wanted to join them.

"Okay Latias time to get going." Ash then pulls out the Cherish Ball and is prepared to return Latias. But Flannery is surprised by the interesting new pokeball in Ash's hand.

"Oh Ash, what is that pokeball is looks so cool!" Flannery says barely containing her excitement.

"Flannery this is a Cherish Ball, Arceus gave me a couple of them to capture any of his legends that want to join me." Ash then returns Latias to her ball.

"Wait Ash you already caught Latias." Mays says somewhat confused.

"Yeah I caught her back in the Hall of Origins, she was the first Pokemon to be caught in a Cherish Ball and I have a feeling she won't be the last. So guys lets get going we should be in Mauville city pretty soon." With that everyone continued on there road to Ash's next gym battle. They had no idea that two little invisible legends were giggling as they followed close behind.

(Mauville City Pokemon Center)

Our group is resting before Ash's gym battle against Wattson in the morning. Everyone except Ash and Dawn who are in the lobby talking and laughing. But someone walks into the center, and makes Ash stops mid sentence while talking to Dawn. Ash followed the man with his eyes full of anger.

Dawn had no idea who the mystery man was. "Um, Ash are you alright? Who is that man?"

"Dawn stay here I need to talk this guy." Ash turned and gave a devilish smile.

Ash walked up behind the man who was trying to flirt with an uninterested Nurse Joy. Once he was behind the man Ash he tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Why hello there Damian. Do you remember me?" Damian looked Ash up and down several times, before his shot open in realization.

"Your that little shit who took Charmander after I released him! I outta kick your ass you know." Damian emphasized his point by pocking Ash in the chest.

"I have a better idea Damian, lets have a battle one-one-three sound good to you." Ash flashed an evil grin at Damian.

"You got yourself a battle you little punk, I'm gonna mop the floor with you." With that Damian marched out back to the battefields.

"Come on Dawn, I need you to referee this match. Plus it should be fun to watch me wipe the floor with this jackass." Dawn couldn't help but giggle, she loved watching Ash destroy his opponents.

(Battlefield Behind the Pokemon Center)

"The unofficial battle between Ash and Damian will begin. Trainers call out your Pokemon." Dawn said excited to watch Ash battle.

Damian wasted no time. "Nidoking put this punk in his place." The large purple Pokemon appeared on the field and tried to intimidate ASh.

Ash just gave a fake yawn. "You call that intimidation, I'll show you true intimidation. Charizard time to come out and play." Charizard appeared on the field and gave a deafening roar that sent shockwaves throughout the battlefield. When Charizard saw Damian his eyes filled with a blood thirsty glint.

"Charizard vs. Nidoking. Battle Begin!" Dawn yelled full of energy.

"Charizard lets show him how strong you truly are." Ash then pulled down his sleeve and pressed the stone on his megaring. Charizard was then enveloped in a bright pink light. When the light died down Damian was shacking in fear at what her saw. Charizard was somehow even more frightening in his new form, but Damian managed to keep his composure in front of the menacing Pokemon.

"Damian meet Mega Charizard X. Charizard lets end this quick use **Earthquake**." Charizard flashed Damian a devilish grin before he lifted his foot and slammed it into the ground instantly knocking Nidoking to the ground, and making Damian fall flat on his face.

"Nidoking is unable to battle Charizard wins." Dawn felt her self getting turned on watching Ash dominate Damian. She felt she was starting to get a little wet down below, but she stifled a moan and continued to ref the match.

Damian got back up and returned Nidoking. "Fearow show him you strength." Fearow appeared and glared at Charizard until Charizard returned a glare so terrifying Fearow almost fainted from fear.

"Charizard vs. Fearow. Battle Bgein!" Dawn could barely contain her excitement as she continued to watch the battle. She was having a hard time controlling her hormones, she started to rub her thighs together in anticipation.

"Still with the weak attempts to scare us Charizard put Fearow out of his misery. Use **Overheat!**" Charizard roared before it started to spew a massive stream of white flames. Fearow was hit and fell to ground burnt to a crisp.

"Fearow is unable to battle, Charizard wins." Dawn could barely contain her excitement as the battle continued.

Damian was pissed he was supposed to mopping the floor with this little punk. "Blastoise show this little shit your strength!" Blastoise appeared and pointed its large cannons at Charizard.

Again Ash faked a yawn. "Charizard finish this with **Seismic Toss**." Charizard gave Blastoise a grin that made the large Pokemon shake in fear. Charizard then launched behind Blastoise and grabbed him by the shell. He then lifted the massive Pokemon in the air. At the appropriate height Charizard descended towards the earth in a fast spin. Right before he hit the ground Charizard released Blastoise. Blastoise smashed into the ground creating a massive crater. Charizard then put his foot on top of Blastoise's chest in victory.

"Blastoise in unable to battle, Charizard wins. Since all of Damian's Pokemon have been defeated Ash wins!" Dawn almost wanted to rip Ash's clothes of right then and there, but she contained herself that would happen in due time. _"You better be ready Ash, because as soon as this guy is gone I'm gonna tear you apart."_

"Charizard how about we teach Damian a lesson." Charizard flashed a grin at Ash. "Okay Charizard use **Mega Punch**!" Charizard reared its fist back and punched Damian in the chest sending him flying off into the night sky. But not before Damian dropped his three pokeballs. Ash looked at them and decided to send them over to Professor Juniper, she could find them some good trainers.

"Come on Dawn lets head back inside." But Dawn just stared at him with eyes full of lust, "Dawn is everything alright?" Dawn suddenly tackled Ash and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, Ash was surprised but he quickly got into the kiss using his tongue to wrestle with Dawn's. After a few minutes the two broke apart panting.

"Wow Dawn that was unexpected what has gotten into you?" Ash gave dawn a dirty smirk.

"Please Ash I need you. Watching you absolutely destroy Damian was such a turn on." Dawn then started to rub her wet crotch against Ash's leg. Ash grinned seeing the lust and need in her eyes, how could he deny her what she wants. Ash then picks Dawn up and carries her toward his room.

(Lemon Ahead)

Ash then lightly tossed Dawn onto the bed, before he climbed on top her engaging her in another kiss. Dawn started to moan into the kiss as her hands roamed Ash's body. She started to feel under his shirt and she smiled as she felt his toned body.

"Ash please I need you now can we skip all the foreplay?" Dawn was practically begging Ash at this point.

Ash gave grinned at Dawn, "Who am I to deny you what you want." With that Ash started kissing Dawn again, but this time he started to take of her vest and scarf. After he removed her undershirt he reached to undo her bra, but she slapped his hand away.

"It's only fair that you show some skin do." Dawn said giving him a sexy look. Ash then grinned as he took of his shirt showing Dawn his toned chest, she licked her lips in anticipation. Ash then took of his pants revealing the tent he was pitching in his boxers. Dawn couldn't help but shiver as she saw his trapped erection.

Ash grinned motioning for Dawn to take of her bra. Dawn took a deep breath and unclasped her bra, as it fell Ash couldn't help but gaze at her breasts. They were perfect, they weren't to big and they fit her form perfectly. Ash moved in a gave them a soft squeeze, earning a moan from Dawn. Ash would have loved to play with Dawn's breasts all day, but he knew she wanted to skip to the main event so he quickly took off his boxers and got on top of Dawn.

Ash looked into Dawn's eyes and he could tell she was ready. He slowly pushed his shaft inside her inch by inch. They both moaned at that pleasure that was coursing through them. Then Ash hit Dawn's barrier. He gave her one last look, she gave him a kiss and nodded for him to continue. Taking his cue Ash pushed himself fully inside of Dawn.

Dawn felt pain shoot through her body as she felt her hymen break. It hurt so bad she bit down on Ash's shoulder to stop herself from screaming. Ash didn't mind the bite, because if it helped relieve some of Dawn's pain it was okay with him. After a few minutes the pain was replaced with pleasure and Dawn started to grind against Ash.

Feeling Dawn grind against him Ash started to slowly pump in and out of the beautiful bluenette beneath him. Dawn was in a world of pleasure as Ash's gentle thrusts brought wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her, but she knew that it could be even better.

"Ash please go faster, harder." Dawn started to moan. Ash happily obliged as he started to thrust in and out of Dawn even faster and harder. After Ash picked up the pace Dawn's mind was focused solely on the pleasure she was feeling. But Dawn felt Ash was having all the fun, so in one swift motion she flipped them over so she was top.

Ash didn't complain as held Dawn's hips helping her ride him even faster. He then brought a hand up and he started to play with Dawn's breast. After a few minutes of pure pleasure Ash felt that he was close. "Dawn I'm gonna come, are you protected?" Dawn nodded and started to ride Ash even faster. As her speed increased Ash felt his release hit him and he flooded Dawn's insides with his seed. As she felt his seed shoot inside her Dawn couldn't help but shiver as the warm substance coated her insides. This eventually sent Dawn over the edge leading to her own release.

Dawn then fell onto Ash's chest panting. "Wow Dawn that was amazing, I love you." Ash waited for Dawn's reply, but when he looked he noticed she was asleep and lightly snoring with a satisfied smile plastered on her face. Ash smiled and slowly stroked her as he feel asleep.

(Lemon End)

The next day everyone was ready for Ash's next gym battle. As they left the center Dawn was hanging off Ash's arm, and everyone had a good idea why. Flannery and May both gave Dawn a dirty smile, they would have alot to talk about later. Dawn only blushed deep red at the girls looks.

No one noticed the two small legends following close behind, one fluttering around full of energy while the other was humming a beautiful melody.

**Alright and done another chapter done. Remember to review and pm me suggestions for the story. I should have the next chapter out by the end of the week. So with that said I'm outta here.**


	8. Chapter 8 An Electric Battle

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Sorry this one took a little longer to get out, but life got in the way and I had no time or was too tired to write. But enough of my excuses lets get on with the chapter.**

"Speech/Pokespeech"

**Pokemon Attack**

"Ah there it is the Mauville Gym." Ash said as the gym came into view. "Man it has been a long time since I've been here. I wonder how Wattson has been doing?"

"He's been doing great Ash. Ever since you helped him out his gym has really bounced back, and has become a very tough and formidable gym." Flannery spoke up. "Last time I saw him was at a gym leader conference a few months back, he may be older but he is as energetic as ever."

"That's great I wouldn't want Wattson any other way. Well let's not keep him waiting guys let's head inside." With that everyone started to head inside, but as Ash was about to walk through the doors he heard something.

"What is it Ash?" Cilan said noticing Ash suddenly stopping.

"Ow it's nothing Cilan I just could have sworn I heard singing, but I must have been hearing things." Ash shrugged and walked into the gym leaving the two little legends sweating as they hid behind a tree.

As Ash and his friends walked into the gym and Ash was reminded of what happened last time he was here. "Pikachu be careful around everything in here. You remember what happened last time we were here?" Ash said to Pikachu who was resting on his head.

"Pika Pikachu." With that Pikachu went and laid down in Ash's backpack.

"Alright everyone watch your step and let's get moving." Everyone started to carefully walk forward, but Burgundy accidentally stepped on a pressure plate on the floor.

"Aw shit everyone hang on!" Ash shouted as they feel through the floor onto a small roller coaster. May and Ash were prepared for this, but the rest on the group wasn't. As the roller coaster took off everyone, but May and Ash flew off leaving them to walk the rest of the way.

After an agonizing ten minute walk the rest of the group found May and Ash shaking and clutching onto the coaster's guard rails for dear life.

"Ah I see we have some challangers!" a voice yelled from behind the group. Ash quickly spun around and looked into the energetic eyes of Mauville City's Gym leader hadn't changed too much since Ash last saw him. He still wore his leather jacket with the lightning symbol on the shooulder, his bright yellow pants, and he still had his white hair and beard. The only thing that was different was that now he walked with a cane.

"Oh my such a large group of," Wattson never finished his sentence as he finally got a good look at the people in front of him. "Ash! It's you. It's so great to see you!" Wattson yelled walking over to the group.

Ash held out his hand for Wattson to take, "It's great to see you to Wattson it's been too long." But Wattson pushed Ash's hand away and pulled him into a tight hug.

"My boy you have no idea how good it is to see after so long. You helped me turn my gym around, and I can't thank you enough for that." As Wattson was saying this he was tearing up a little.

"Like I said Wattson it's great to see you to, and don't mention it I will always help my friends." Ash said releasing Wattson from the hug.

"So Wattson the gym looks as good as ever, but what happened why do you need a cane now?" Ash pointed to Wattson's cane.

"Oh this thing, that's a funny story. I was playing with Manectric one day and when we were playing he tackled me and kinda busted my hip so I gotta use this cane for support." Wattson said laughing and scratching the back of his head. Everyone laughed at Wattson's story, he was so energetic and happy that it was contagious.

"So Ash what brings you to my humble little gym?" Wattson says after everyone has calmed down.

"Well Wattson I'm taking on all my old leagues, and I'm going trough Hoenn right now. So Wattson I challange you to a gym battle!" Ash says pointing to Wattson.

"My boy how can I refuse challenge accepted. Let's head onto the battlefield." With that everyone walked onto the field to watch what was sure to be an electric battle.

"The official three-on-three battle between Wattson and Ash Ketchum will begin. Trainers call out your first Pokemon." The official announced gesturing to the trainers.

Wattson grinned at Ash, "Don't expect a repeat of our last gym battle. Magnezone time to spark some life into this battle!" Magnezone materialized and floated in front of Wattson focusing it's attention on Ash.

"I wouldn't want it to go down like last time Wattson. I want a real battle. Gliscor I choose you!" Gliscor appeared in front of Ash balancing on it's tail grinning with it's tongue hanging out.

"Magnezone vs. Gliscor, Battle Begin!" Ash wasted no time attacking.

"Gliscor fly up then swoop in and use **Fire Fang**." Gliscor took off then quickly swooped down with fire blazing in his mouth.

"Magnezone use **Thunderbolt**." Magnezone charged up the attack and blasted Gliscor when it was only a few feet away. But Gliscor kept coming unfazed by the attack. "What why didn't that do anything." As he was saying this the **Fire Fang** struck Magnezone sending it to the ground extremely injured, but ready to fight.

"I'll answer that for you Wattson. Gliscor may be a flying-type, but he is also part ground-type so electric-type moves won't affect him." When Ash said this Gliscor landed back in front of him and grinned at Wattson.

Wattson seemed almost unfazed by this revelation, "OK try this on for size Magnezone use **Flash Cannon**." Magnezone quickly fired the attack hitting Gliscor who had let his guard down.

"Gliscor you gotta keep your guard up remember all your training." Gliscor tried to quickly get up, but Wattson was really putting on the pressure.

"Magnezone before he can get up use **Magnet Bomb**." Magenzone locked onto Gliscor and hit him with the attack just as he was getting onto his feet.

"Gliscor are you okay. You gotta get up I believe in you." Hearing the concern in his trainers voice Gliscor pushed himself up and prepared himself to continue the battle. "Okay Gliscor let's finish this up with **Sky Uppercut**." Gliscor used it's tail and sprang itself into the air, it then swooped down with it's right pincer glowing blue.

"Magnezone quickly use **Flash Cannon**." Magnezone charged up the attack and fired it, but this time Gliscor was ready and spun underneath the attack and punched Magnezone into the ceiling denting it. Magnezone then fell back to the field with swirls in it's eyes.

"Magnezone its unable to battle, Gliscor wins!" Wattson returned Magnezone thanking it for its performance.

Wasting no time Wattson called out his next Pokemon, "Electrode get ready to light things up!" Electrode appeared in front of Wattson and gave Gliscor a toothy grin. Gliscor was panting heavily having taken substantial damage in it's battle against Magnezone.

"Electrode vs. Gliscor, Battle Begin!"

Wattson was the first to attack this time, "Electrode start things off with **Gyro Ball**." Electrode took on a metallic gleam then started rapidly spinnind towards Gliscor.

"Gliscor quickly up into the air dodge it." Gliscor responded by springing up into the air, but Wattson was prepared for this.

"Electrode stop spinning and use **Swift**." Electrode quickly stopped spinning and fired a series of fast moving star shaped projectiles at Gliscor. Gliscor didn't have enough time to react and the attack hit him sending him to the ground knocked out.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, Electrode wins."

"You did great Gliscor. Now time for my next Pokemon. Seprerior I choose you." Serperior appeared in front of Ash and hissed at Electrode.

"Electrode vs. Serperior, Battle Begin!"

Ash wasted no time, "Let's see if this works Serperior use **Attract**." Serperior looked Electrode in the eye and winked at hims sending a volley of hearts right at it. Electrode was hit with the attack and fell head over heals in love with Serperior.

"Guess I was right, Serperior keep up the pressure use **Leaf Blade**." Seperior slithered up to Electrode and slashed him with glowing green tail sending him flying into the wall.

"Now use **Leaf Storm**." Serperior grunted and launched a massive amount of razor sharp leaves hitting Electrode, but this attack also knocked Electrode out of it's love struck stupor.

Knowing Electrode couldn't take another attack like that Wattson grinned and decided to use Electode's signature attack. "Electrode use **Self-Destruct**." Ash's eyes widened as Electrode glowed white before its exploded in a blinding flash of light. When the light died down Serperior and Electrode were both on the ground knocked out charred to a crisp.

"Electrode and Serperior are both unable to battle."

"Wow you really have improved Ash, but let's finish this battle. Manectric show him your power." Manectric appeared and instantly recognized Ash wagging his tail looking happy to see him. "Manectric I know your happy to see Ash, you can play with him latter, but we are having a battle so prepare yourself." Manectric understood and got into a stance ready to battle.

Ash smiled when he saw Manectric, but he quickly recovered and got back into focus, "Okay Wattson time to finish this with my oldest buddy. Pikachu buddy you're up!" Pikachu hopped of Ash's shoulder and ran onto the field cheeks sparking.

"Manectric vs. Pikachu, Battle Begin!"

Wattson and Ash both called out their attacks at the same time. "Manectric use **Wild Charge**."

"Pikachu use** Volt Tackle**." Both electric-types charged at each other surrounded in electrical energy. When they collided an electrical storm was created energizing the air surrounding them. Suddenly both of them fell to their knees as the knock back from their attacks hit them. Suddenly as Manectric tried to stand he was hit by Pikachu's static.

"Great job Pikachu, now while he is paralyzed use **Iron Tail**." Pikachu used **Quick Attack **to speed up it's attack then he slammed his glowing tail into Manectric's chest sending him flying into the wall. "Okay Pikachu finish this with **Thunder**." Pikachu gathered up a massive amount of electrical energy then launched the powerful electrical attack at Manectric.

When Manectric was hit with the attack he roared out in pain before succumbing to his wounds and exhaustion falling to the ground knocked out.

"Manectric is unable to continue, and since all of Wattson's Pokemon are unable to battle the winner is Ash."

Ash walked up to an exhausted Pikachu and scooped him up in his arms. "You did amazing Pikachu no just rest up for now." He looked up and saw Wattson extending an arm to him.

"That Ash was the best battle I've had in years." Ash reached out and shook Wattson's hand.

"Thanks Wattson that was an amazing battle. Your Pokemon have really improved." Ash said flashing a smile at Wattson.

"Thanks Ash that means alot, and I'll be rooting for you at the Evergrande Conference." Wattson says letting go of Ash's hand.

"Well I'll see you soon Wattson and thanks for the encouragement." With that Ash and his friends left a very happy Wattson behind.

As Ash was running out the front doors of the gym he tripped, but as he was falling he felt something grab his shirt and stop him from falling. When he looked behind him he saw two little Pokemon struggling to hold him up.

"Meloetta, Victini it's you guys!" When they heard Ash yell out Meloetta and Victini looked up at Ash and smiled and with renewed strength they pulled him onto his feet. When he was on his Ash looked at the two little legends and smiled.

"So you were the two that Arceus was talking about." The two legends nodded and started to float around Ash extremely happy that they found him. "You guys really want to come with?"

Both of them nodded and floated towards Ash. "Well welcome to the team you two!" Ash then pulled out two Cherish Balls and tapped both of them on the head. As they were sucked inside everyone caught up to Ash.

"Ash what in the world are you running for, and why are you holding two Cherish Balls?" Dawn asked slightly panting.

"Well why don't I show you why I'm holding these Cherish Balls." Ash then released Meloetta and Victini.

"Meloetta!" Dawn, Iris, and Cilan yelled as they were the only ones who had previously meet Meloetta. Then Iris noticed the other Pokemon.

"And Victini too!" Iris yelled seeing the energetic Pokemon flying around. Cilan turned around and was surprised to see the little Pokemon in his face with looking as if he wanted something.

"Oh Victini what is it do you want something?" Victini started nodding his head quickly. Suddenly an idea popped into Cilan's head and he reached into his pack. "I guess you wanted a couple of these." Cilan then pulled out a little basket with some macarons in it. Seeing his beloved treats Victini's eyes widened and he took a macaron in each hand and started to munch away.

"Well everyone this is Meloetta and Victini, as you can probably guess I helped them solve some probelms while I was traveling in Unova." Everyone went up and greeted the small legends, and once everyone was acquainted Ash decided it was time to get on the road again.

"OK everyone we need to get going." With that the group started off for their next destination.

(Hall of Origins)

_**"Well it looks like those two found Ash ok, but ready Chosen One many more of my children will be joining your family very soon."** _With that Arceus smiled and resumed watching over the rest of the Pokemon world.

(Fortree City Pokemon Center)

Our group has just arrived at the Pokemon Center in Fortree city during a massive rain storm. Everyone was in the back relaxing in the cafeteria eating dinner, when May saw someone walk in. Her face showed instant annoyance at the person who just entered the room. She quickly started tugging on Ash's shirt.

"Ash look who just walked in." May said with a sigh and in a very annoyed voice. Ash turned an looked at who she was talking about. His face instantly took on the same annoyed look and he face palmed.

"Oh God why this guy, why him." Ash said in a very downtrodden voice.

"Who is that Ash and why do look so annoyed?" Dawn said as she finally noticed the person.

"Uhhhhh his name is Harley, and he is probably the most annoying fucking person on the earth." Everyone tried to stop giggling at Ash's response.

Finally Harley noticed the group and started running over very excited. "Oh youwho May darling how are you." Harley looked almost exactly the same since the last time Ash saw him. He still had his long purple hair, his annoying high pitched voice, and his ridiculous green Cacturne outfit.

"Uh Ash is that a boy or girl I can't even tell." Iris says extremely confused

"I know it's hard to believe, but he is a boy." Ash says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"May darling you look fabulous! How have you been my dear?" Harley says sitting next to May.

"Uh I'm fine Harley, but can you please leave us alone we're trying to eat here." Mays says trying here best to get the annoying man to go away. But Harley wasn't going to back off so easily.

"Well who do we have here. Oh Ash you look delicious as ever, and who might the rest of you be." Everyone sweatdropped at Harley's word choice.

"Um that's Dawn she is from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh. That's Iris from the Village of Dragons in Unova. That's Flannery from Lavaridge Town. That's Anabel she runs the Battle Tower in Kanto. That's Cilan from Striaton City and Unova, and lastly that's Burgundy." Then Ash realized something he didn't know where Burgundy was from. "Uh Burgundy where do you come from?"

Burgundy huffed at Ash's rude question, "Well if you must know I am also from Striaton City same as Cilan." When she finished she sent an annoyed look at Ash.

"Well May it look like you have alot of competition for Ash's affection." May just blushed and held onto Ash's arm.

"Actually Harley me and Ash are kinda together already." Hearing this Harley's eyes widened, but then Dawn, Iris, Flannery, and Anabel crowded around Ash. "Oh, they're also with him too." When he heard this Harley's jaw literally hit the floor. _"Ash Ketchum the most dense person on Earth has five girlfriends, what, how , when, and why. Am I even on Earth anymore?"_ Getting over his shock Harley plastered on a fake smile.

"Well that's great for all of you." He said trying his best to not show anger after Ash made him look like an idiot.

"Harley if that's all can you please leave us alone." May says a little more forceful this time.

This really upset Harley, "Well little miss prissy pants if you want me to leave you'll have to battle me. If you win I'll leave, but if you lose I get to stay and annoy you all day."

Determination burned in May's eyes, "You have a deal Harley!" With that May stormed off toward the battlefield pokeball in hand.

**Okay another chapter out of the way. Sorry for the wait, but I should have the next chapter out some time next week. So remember to pm me ideas and don't forget to review. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	9. Chapter 9 Forgiveness

**Sorry about the late chapter guys, but I was extremely busy this week with school and a slew of other things. But I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed my story. You guys are what inspires me to continue this story. So enough of my excuses and rambling lets get to what you guys have been waiting for.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Pokemon**** Attack**

**_"Telepathy"_**

(Sorry I forgot to mention this last chapter Harley is 26)

May practically had smoke coming out her ears as she stormed onto the battlefield to finally shut Harley up for good.

"I hope your ready for this Harley. I'm gonna kick your ass up and down this battlefield!" May said angrily

"Oh I'm so scared of you little girl. Bring it on show me how weak you really are." Harley arrogantly stated looking rather bored.

May had flames in her eyes as she looked at Cilan waiting for him to signal the battle to start.

Cilan audibly gulped under May's fiery gaze, but he steadied himself and announced the start of the battle. "The unofficial three-on-three battle between May and Harley will begin. Trainers reveal your first Pokemon." Cilan then gestured for each person to begin.

May wasted no time and calling out her most powerful Pokemon. "Blaziken take the stage and kick Harley's ass!" Blaziken burst from its Pokeball and did several front flips before it gracefully landed and glared at Harley.

Harley just grinned and tossed out his Pokemon. "Octillery show this little hussy your strength." Octillery landed on the field and returned Blaziken's intense galre.

When he heard what Harley said Ash was absolutely livid. _"How dare that little fucking prick call May a hussy!" _Ash then got an evil grin on his face and pulled the Pokeball around his neck out and released Mewtwo.

**_"Ah Ash it is nice to get out of that thing once in a while, but why did you let me_ out?"**

Ash just kept the evil grin on his face. "You see that guy over there in green? Well he disrespected May and I figured you and I could teach him a lesson after May beats him." Mewtwo then sported the same evil grin Ash did. All this didn't go unnoticed and Iris decided to speak up.

"Uh Ash what are you planning?" Iris said curious of what Ash and Mewtwo had planned.

"Oh don't worry Mewtwo and I were just planning on teaching Harley a lesson on how to talk to women." Ash then flashed Iris and evil smile.

Iris grinned and turned to whisper her own plan to the rest of the girls. But right as the battle was about to start Ash remembered he had something to give May. He rummaged through his backpack for a few seconds and found exactly what he was looking for.

May was just about to call out and attack when she saw Ash running towards her.

"Wait don't start the battle just yet!" Ash yelled running up to May.

Ash could see May was pissed that he had interrupted the battle and he noticed she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"What the HELL Ash why did you stop the battle!" May all but shouted at Ash.

"Well my sweet I thought I would give you something that would help you kick Harley's ass."

May blushed at Ash's words, but she quickly calmed herself down. "What do you have that could help me Ash?"

Ash then opened his hands and revealed what he had brought May. When she saw what he brought her May gasped and quickly grabbed the items from his hands.

"No way Ash your giving me a megaring?!" May shouted and hugged Ash.

"Well Blaziken can megaevolve and I believe you two share a deep enough bond for it to work. So go try it out and pummel Harley into the ground." Ash then gave May a quick kiss and walked back to everyone else.

May wasted no time and put the megaring on her wrist and gave Blaziken the megastone.

"Are you done talking with your boy toy, because I'm starting to get slightly irritated." Harley said looking very annoyed.

"Oh don't worry Harley we're done talking, so it's now time to show my true power." May then pressed her fingers to megastone. _"Oh Arceus please work don't embarrass me in front of everone!"_

For several tense seconds nothing happened, but then suddenly Blaziken was engulfed in a brilliant pink light. Once the light died down Blaziken was dripping raw power. Blaziken was several inches taller. The talons on his hands were longer, and the feathers around his head and neck were longer and fuller. But his most striking feature was the flames around his wrist were now two long concentrated ribbons of flame that seemed to flow in the wind.

Blaziken roared his name and took a fighting stance ready for the battle. May was delighted at Blaziken's new power. Harley however was extremely worried Blaziken was intimidating and powerful enough normally, but this new Blaziken looked like it was ready to destroy everything in its path.

Deciding she waited long enough May decided to make the first move. "Blaziken use **Sky Uppercut**." Blaziken was gone in a blink of the eye punched Octillery straight into the air. After a few seconds Octillery landed back on the ground with a sickening thump. Octillery tried to get back up, but it couldn't muster the strength needed.

"Blaziken put it out of its misery use **Blaze Kick**." Blaziken's foot was engulfed in flames before it punted Octillery across the battlefield. Again Octillery landed with a thump with swirls in its eyes.

"Octillery is unable to battle Blaziken wins." Just then Blaziken was surrounded by a bright red glow.

"What was that?!" May asked worried for her Pokemon.

"Oh that May is Mega-Blaziken's ability Speed Boost. After every turn Blaziken gets faster. That glow was the ability activating so Blaziken should be faster now." Ash said informing everyone what happened.

May went wide eyes when she heard this. _"What an amazing ability Blaziken will just keep getting faster and faster sweet!" _

Harley was no to pleased that Blaziken hurt his Octillery. "Ok missy I was going easy on you now your in for it. Bannette come on out." Bannette appeared and gave Blaziken a zippered grin.

"Bannette vs. Blaziken, Battle Begin."

"Bannette use **Will-O-Wisp**." Bannette surrounded itself with a ring of bright blue flames before launching them at Blaziken. Blaziken managed to dodge most of the flames but one managed to catch him in the leg. When the flame it Blaziken roared in pain as it was hit with the burn.

"Blaziken push through the pain and use **Overheat**." Blaziken opened its mouth and spewed white hot flames that hit Bannette head on. Bannette stood in the middle of the flames laughing an evil and menacing laugh. When the flames died down Bannette was hurt and burned, but it kept on laughing.

"Good Bannette now use **Thunder**." Blaziken screamed in pain as it felt the massive amount of electricity course through it body. Blaziken managed to catch itself on one knee panting hard.

_"Blaziken has enough steam for one more attack in him_." May thought. "Okay Blaziken finish this with **Blast Burn**." Blaziken grinned and launched the massive fire attack hitting Bannette, but not before Blaziken fell face first knocked out from exhaustion.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle trainers call out your next Pokemon."

Harley was happy to rid of Blaziken, but he worried who was May gonna use next. _"Is she gonna use Glaceon, Delcatty, Venasaur, Beautifly, Snorlax, or Blastoise." _Harley considered his options and released his favorite Pokemon. "Cacturne show May your power." Cacturen did a quick front flip and landed giving May a disturbing grin.

But May was about to surprise Harley with her next Pokemon. She pulled out the Pokeball and gave it a quick kiss. "Come on out sweetie." When the Pokemon appeared Ash and everyone else in his group grinned, but Harley gasped.

"Manaphy time to put Harley in his place." May gave Manaphy a warm smile before she turned back to Harley sporting a wicked grin, she was enjoying his shocked expression.

"Wha.. When, Where, How the HELL did you catch that!" Harley shouted.

"Oh I didn't catch it Ash did and he gave it me as a gift for my birthday. I was so happy to see Manaphy again I hatched her from an egg so she sees me as her momma and Ash as he pappa." May said as if it were nothing.

"I don't care whether it thinks your its grandma I'm gonna destroy you. Cacturne use **Needle Arm**." Cacturne's arm glowed bright white as it swung its arm to hit Manapy.

"Manaphy quick use **Acid Armor**." Manapy quickly glowed before dissolved into a puddle and dodged the attack. "Now use **Ice Beam**." Manaphy reappeared behind Cacturne and hit its arms with **Ice Beam** freezing them solid.

_"Gah now I cant use Cacturne's arm that clever bitch!" _Harley shouted in his head. "Cacturne use **Pin Missile**." Cacturne turned and started spewing glowing needles at Manaphy.

"Manaphy use **Aqua Ring**." Manaphy created a barrier of water around itself shielding it from the **Pin Missile**. "Now use **Tail Glow **then use **Ice Beam **again." The balls at the end of Manaphy's antennae glowed for a second raising its special attack. Then Manaphy launched another **Ice Beam **aimed for Cacturne's chest.

Harley had other plans however. "Cacturne use **Destiny Bond**." Everyone gasped at the cheap shot, but it was too late and **Ice Beam **Cacturne knocking it out but not before it took Manaphy with it.

May rushed over and scooped up Manaphy in her arms. "You bastard Harley that was such a cheap shot!" May yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well little girl you play with fire you're gonna get burned." Harley then started to walk of the field, but he suddenly found he couldn't move anymore. He was turned around and he saw Ash stalking toward him with murder in his eyes. _"Oh shit he is gonna kill me! _Harley thought as he felt his final moments approaching.

When Ash reached Harley he didn't kill him, but he did give Harley one of the hardest hits he ever felt. When Ash's fist connected with Harley's jawline everyone heard the cracking of bone and knew that his jaw was broken. Harley then fell to the ground clutching his broken jaw.

Before Ash walked to comfort May he spit on Harley. "Maybe that will teach you how to speak to women especially one of my girls." Ash then walked over to May and led her into the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon. Harley tried to get up, but he felt someone put there foot on his chest holding him down. He looked up to see Iris giving him and evil grin. Before he could utter and words each of Ash's girls proceeded to kick Harley in most private area, hell even Burngundy gave him a good kick. Cilan knew Harley deserved it, but he couldn't help but cringe at the assault on the man's genitals. He eventually couldn't watch anymore and walked back inside the center.

Later that night after so 'alone' time with May Ash went for a walk around Fortree city trying to clear his head and get his hatred of Harley off his mind. As Ash was walking he heard something approaching him from behind. He turned quickly and caught the Pokemon that was following him off guard. When he saw the Pokemon Ash gasped in surprise.

"Jirachi what are you doing here. I thought you were asleep." Jirachi gave Ash a tired smile.

_**"Well I missed you guys so I wanted to join you."**_

Ash was momentarily caught off guard by Jirachi speaking to him. "Well Jirachi I would love for you to come with me." Ash then pulled out a Cherish Ball and was about to capture Jirachi when an idea popped into his head. "Hey Jirachi I have an idea." Ash then proceeded to tell Jirachi his plan, when he heard the plan Jirachi he quickly agreed and tapped the Cherish Ball and got sucked inside.

(Petalburg City Pokemon Center)

Max was relaxing in Pokemon Center after he had just defeated his father and earned his sixth badge. He was about to turn in for the night when Nurse Joy called for him.

"Um Max Maple a package arrived for you." Nurse Joy said with her normal cheerful smile.

"Huh who is it from?" Max asked slightly confused.

"Well I don't know there is no return address."

Max then took the small box and opened it. Inside was a note and a red Pokeball. Max decided to read the note first.

_"Hey Max it's Ash just thought I would send you a little gift. I found this little guy while I walking around Fortree city. Well this guy really missed you, and he wanted to see you. Also Max I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you when we first meet back up. I now know that you were just a little kid back then a scared of going against what everyone else was doing. So as a way to make up for what I did to you and you Pokemon and to say that I truly forgive you I sent this little guy to you."_

_Sincerely Your Friend Ash_

_P.S. "I wasn't kidding when I said if you betray me again I won't forgive you next time. The same thing goes for the guy in the Pokeball if he feels you're about to betray me again he knows to leave you and come find me."_

Max gulped as he finished reading the letter, and he hesitantly reached for the Pokeball. He then released the Pokemon inside. When the Pokemon came out and Max saw its lazy smile he started to cry tears of joy.

"Jirachi you're really here!" Max then pulled the Pokemon into hug which it happily returned. _"Ash I promise I will make this up to some how."_ Max thought as he continued to hug Jirachi. But eventually Jirachi pushed Max off.

_**"I take it you read Ash's letter."** _Jirachi said in a slightly upset tone. Max simply nodded his head as he looked ashamed of himself. _**"Well Max I must say that I was extremely disappointed in you, but Ash convinced me that you are truly sorry and that he forgave you. So I will**_** too_."_**

Max looked up to see Jirachi smiling at him, and again Max pulled Jirachi into a hug. "Oh thank you Jirachi I missed you so much. I can't wait for use to battle together!" With that Max returned Jirachi and held the Pokeball close to his heart. _"Ash I can't begin to repay you for the kindness you have shown me, but some how some way I will repay you for this." _Max thought as he walked back to his room happier than when he finally beat his father after five attempts.

(Back in Fortree City)

"Why do you look so happy Ash?" Dawn said as she noticed the large smile on Ash's face.

"Well he did just win his battle against the Fortree City gym." Flannery said.

"No that's not it May why don't you call Max. He should be at the Petalburg City Pokemon Center." Ash said turning his smile towards May.

"Why should I call him?" May asked very confused.

"Just call him and you'll find out why I'm so happy." Ash said gesturing for May to got call her brother.

May got up and left to go call her brother. After a few minutes everyone heard May squeal out in joy. She then ran back into the room and tackled Ash in a hug.

"Ash you are the nicest person I've ever meet." May said as she planted kisses on Ash's lips.

"Uh what is going on?" Iris asked extremely confused.

"Well I gave Max a very important present." Ash cryptically said.

"Dammit Ash enough with the secrets and surprises just tell us what you gave Max!" Everyone was surprised to see Anabel was the one the outburst came from. "Sorry its just your secrets and surprises can get a little annoying." Anabel said extremely embarrassed.

After a little laughter at Anabel's expense Ash told everyone what he gave Max.

"Wow Ash that was overly generous of you. Especially after what he did to you." Burgundy said joining the conversation.

"Well I know Max never truly meant to betray me. He just got caught up with everyone else, and he was too scared to speak out. I wanted to show him that I forgive him and apologize for the way I treated him." All of Ash's girls gave Ash a big group hug.

"Ash you're gonna make a great father some day." Dawn said as she started to daydream about their future. All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"And you'll all be great moms. Now lets get going we have to get to my fifth gym battle." With that everyone made there way to Ash's next gym battle.

**Sorry about skipping the gym battle, but I felt that I needed to get the story moving a little bit so I skipped this one gym battle. I might skip one more, but that's it I will be doing the rest of the gym battles so don't worry. Don't forget to review and pm me your story ideas. I should have the next chapter out this week after finals. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	10. Chapter 10 Revelations

**Wow guys I must say I'm impressed 120 favorites, 137 Followers, and over 22,000 views. I never expected my story to ever get this much attention, and I have each and everyone of you to thank for it. So once again thanks you all for the support you're all amazing, so without further ado here is the next chapter.**

"Speech/Pokespeech"

**Pokemon Attack**

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Telepathy"_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

We find our group on their way to Ash's next gym battle discussing Ash's possible strategy.

"So Ash who are you gonna use in your next gym battle?" Cilan asked

"Well the next gym we're heading to is in Rustboro City and the gym leader there is Roxanne. She uses rock-type Pokemon so I don't know. Her Pokemon have probably gotten stronger so I need to prepare for that." Ash answered

"Will you use any of your legends?" Dawn asked as she hugged Ash from behind.

"Hmmm I think I might use one, one I haven't use yet. I probably won't use Victini, because he would have a tough time against rock-types so it's either Latias or Meloetta." Ash said rubbing his chin thinking.

While in the middle of their conversation Ash suddenly stopped walking.

"Ash whats wrong?" Iris said after she bumped into him.

"I don't know. Something is disturbing my aura, it feels like something nearby is in pain." Ash said closing his eyes trying to find the source of the disturbance. "Over there" Ash said pointing to the nearby forest.

After a few minutes of walking a little deeper into the forest Ash spots something he wish he hadn't. In the middle of a clearing was a Pokemon in a cage with several fresh wounds all over its body. When he saw this Ash quickly bolted into action to help the injured Pokemon.

"Ash what did you... OH MY GOODNESS!" Cilan shouted running up to the cage throwing off his backpack to find healing supplies, while everyone else gasped following closely behind.

"Pikachu quick use **Iron Tail **and bust open this cage." Ash said looking to his buddy on his shoulder.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted and broke the lock with a powerful **Iron Tail**.

As the cage door swung open Ash bolted into to cage to try and help the shaking Pokemon. When he finally got a good look at the Pokemon he recognized it as a Munna. The little Pokemon was shaking in fear. When the Pokemon saw Ash approaching it started to shake more violently and whine in fear.

"Shhh it's okay little guy I'm Ash and I'm gonna help you." Ash said soothingly as he slowly reached for the shaking Pokemon.

_**"Please don't let the bad men hurt me!"**_

Ash was startled when he heard the Pokemon shout in his mind.

"Hey don't worry I promise I won't let the bad men hurt you ever again. Please what happened to you, why are you like this?" Ash said lightly petting the Pokemon as Cilan applied some medicine.

_**"My trainer came here from Unova a few weeks ago, and after I lost a gym battle he released me saying I was too weak for him. I was so sad and as I was wondering the forest looking for food some poachers caught me. They said I was worth a lot of money since I was rare in this region."**_Munna started to cry as she remembered what happened a few days ago.

Ash was literally shaking in anger. "How can someone be so heartless and cruel." Ash said his voice dripping with rage. "Who was your old trainer if you don't mind me asking?"

Munna looked at Ash for a second and sighed. _"I guess there's no harm in telling him,"_ Munna thought as she looked Ash in the eyes, finding only worry and rage in them._  
_

_**"My old trainer's name was Trip."**_Munna said.

Ash's eyes twitched slightly as he heard this. "Come again."

_**"I said his name was Trip, do you know him."** _Munna said slightly worried by Ash's expression.

"That's what I thought you said. To answer your question yes I do know Trip, we were rivals when I was in Unova. Cilan please take Munna and start heading for the Pokemon Center, I'll catch up to you guys in a sec." Ash then handed Munna over to Cilan as he walked deeper into the forest.

When Ash thought he was far enough away from everyone he immediately cocked his fist back and punched the nearest tree to try and quell his growing anger.

"Dammit Trip when I find you, you are going to regret ever being born!" Ash shouted as he punched the tree again.

"Ash what are you doing!" Dawn yelled as she ran up to Ash examining his bleeding hand.

"I just had to blow off some steam." Ash said as he winced when Dawn started to put bandages on his hand.

"What has you so upset Ash?" Iris said as she crouched next to Ash.

"You guys didn't hear what Munna said?" Ash said looking very confused.

"No, we only heard you talking." They both said.

"Hmm I guess Munna was only talking to me. Well the reason I'm so mad is because I found out Trip released Munna after she lost a gym battle, and thats how she ended up getting caught in that cage." Ash's anger was returning as talked to the two girls.

Both Dawn and Iris gasped, as they and Cilan were the only ones who knew Trip.

"That heartless bastard to think I thought he actually changed after you beat him." Iris said as she too shared Ash's anger.

"Man I knew Trip was an arrogant ass, but that was just awful." Dawn said as she started to clench her fists.

"Well when we find him I'll make sure I give him a piece of my mind. Now lets get to the Pokemon Center." Ash then got up with Dawn and Iris' help and head for the Pokemon Center. But none of them noticed the Pokemon watching them from the shadows.

_"Hmmm he truly does care for all Pokemon. Maybe he is deserving of my power." _As the Pokemon finished its thought it seemed to simply melt into the shadows.

(Pokemon Center En Route to Rustboro City)

Ash was sitting in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center watching TV as he waited to here about Munna's condition. There was nothing really on, and Ash was about to get up and check on Munna when a special news bulletin appeared on the TV.

"Hmm what could this be?" Ash said as his focus shifted back to the TV. As the bulletin finished Ash muted the TV and started clenching the arms of the couch straining the fabric. _"No it can't be true how did he do it."_

Flannery walked into the room and spotted Ash.

"Ash what is wrong?" Flannery walked up to Ash, but instead of talking he simply pointed to the TV.

When Flannery looked at the muted TV and read what the bulletin on the bottom of the screen said. **"New Johto region champion crowned. Tobias sweeps Lance in battle for title of Champion!"** When she finished reading this Flannery gasped she had learned who Tobias was from Ash.

"How the hell did this happen." Ash said as he shook his head. "Well I guess this makes finding him easier. When I find you I will beat you Tobias." Ash then turned to Flannery as she gripped him in a hug.

"Don't worry Ash we all believe in you. We know you'll beat him" Flannery said as she gave Ash a kiss.

"Thanks Flannery I needed that. So did you want something?"

"Oh that, I came to tell you, you can go check on Munna now." When he heard this Ash smiled widely and he quickly released Flannery from the hug and took off for the operating room.

When Ash saw Munna he was completely relieved. Munna looked good as new and was smiling as it was talking with Pikachu and Sylveon. Taking a deep breath Ash walked into the room, and as soon as Munna saw Ash here face lit up.

_**"Ash it's you!"** _Munna yelled as she floated over to Ash and cuddled into his chest.

"Hey Munna you're looking a lot better and happier." Ash said all traces of his bad moode evaporating.

_**"Well thanks to you and Nurse Joy I'm all better. Plus Pikachu and Sylveon are so funny they're great!"** _Munna sounded so happy that Ash's smile widened.

"It was nothing Munna I try to help anyone I can especially Pokemon in trouble." Ash then started to gently pet Munna earning a content sigh from her.

Munna then got really nervous worrying Ash slightly. _**"Umm Ash I have something to ask you."** _Munna nervously said.

"Sure Munna you can ask me anything." Ash flashed Munna a big smile.

_**"Well Ash I was wondering can I come with you?" **_

Ash was slightly caught off guard by this question and stumbled over his words worrying Munna.

_**"If you don't want me to come I understand."** _Munna sadly said as it started to float back to the bed.

"No wait!" When she heard Ash shout Munna quickly whirled around. "Of course I want you to come with me, I was just caught off guard by your question that's all." Ash then pulled out a Pokeball to show he wasn't lying.

_**"Oh thank you so much Ash!"** _Munna then used **Psychic** a tapped the Pokeball to her head. Ash caught the Pokeball and it pinged and shrunk in his hand.

"Don't worry Munna I'll make you stronger, and when we meet up with Trip we'll show him how strong you truly are." Ash then sent Munna over to Professor Juniper's lab for her to get training from some of Ash's other psychic-type Pokemon.

(Several Hours Later)

Ash was sleeping in his bed cuddling up next to Dawn after a very enjoyable 'session.' In his dreams Ash was beating Tobias and being crowned a Pokemon Master. But just as he was about to be handed his trophy everything turned to black.

"Hey! What gives I was having a good dream!" Ash shouted very annoyed. Suddenly Ash heard a voice speaking to him.

_**"Why hello Chosen One I see you were enjoying yourself."** _The voice said lightly chuckling.

"OK who are you and why did you stop my dream?" Ash said now curious about the mysterious voice.

_**"Why don't you wake up and find out I'm right in front of you."**_The voice said as Ash started to flutter his eyes open. When his eyes opened and he looked forward he was momentarily scared shitless, who wouldn't be. In front of him was the darkness Pokemon Darkrai. The two just stared at each other for a moment before Darkrai started to get annoyed.

_**"Well aren't you going to speak Chosen One."**_Darkrai said as it floated slightly closer.

This seemed to wake Ash up and he stuttered. "Wha... What are... you doing... here... Darkrai?"

_**"Wow and I thought you were smart. Why do you think I'm here I take it Father spoke to you already."** _Darkrai then sighed at Ash's momentary stupidity.

"Wha.. Wait you mean you want to come with me?" Ash said completely surprised. Darkrai simply nodded and floated closer still. "But wait what about Cresselia aren't you two locked into like an eternal battle or something?" Ash said confused.

_**"Oh don't worry about her she should be here in a couple days."**_Darkrai said nonchalantly.

"Wow both of the Lunar Duo want to join my team, that's fucking awesome!" Ash shouted.

But what Ash didn't know was that his shouting woke up Dawn. "Ash what the hell are you yelling for it's like 3 in the morni... HOLY SHIT!" Dawn yelled as she rushed to cover herself as Darkrai and Ash both turned to look at her.

"Ash what the hell is Darkrai doing in our room!" Dawn shouted.

"Well take a good guess Dawn." Ash said as he tried to calm her down.

Dawn though for a moment then it clicked. "You have to be shitting me Ash how many legends are you gonna catch. Well keep it down I'm going back to bed we'll discuss this in the morning." Dawn then put her head back on the pillow.

"Well OK Dawn, Oh and Cresselia should be joining us soon to." Ash said as he turned back to Darkrai.

When she heard this Dawn shot back up and looked up at Ash. "Wait Cresselia too! Oh Ash you have to let me use her in contests. Pretty please!" Dawn started to give Ash the puppy dog eyes.

"Awww I don't know Dawn." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head unsure of what to do.

Dawn then got a dirty look in her eyes. "I bet there's something I can do to convince you." Dawn said as she started to trace circles on Ash's chest.

Ash looked at Dawn and laughed. "OK fine you can use her, but only on two conditions. One you can only use her if she is OK with it. And two only if you let May use her as well, because I know she'll be begging me to use her as well." Ash said with a grin.

Dawn put her back on the pillow and turned away from Ash pouted. "Hmph I guess that's alright. Now keep it down I want to get some more sleep." Dawn then closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Ash watched Dawn sleep for a minute before he turned around to see Darkrai giving him a questioning look.

"Oh shut up." Ash said as Darkrai started to giggle slightly. "Well if you want to join me the Cherish Balls are in the front pocket of my backpack." Ash then laid back down and shut his eyes. The last thing he heard before he drifted of to sleep was the sound of a Pokeball falling to ground followed by a soft ping.

When morning came Ash woke up and stretched. As he got out of bed he spotted Darkrai's Pokeball on the floor. Ash picked up the ball and smiled, he had to admit Darkrai was one of his favorite legends it was just so cool. But as Ash was about to put the ball on his belt he got an idea. He then walked over to Dawn and shook her awake.

"Wha.. What do you want Ash?" Dawn then noticed Ash's devious smile, but she misinterpreted it and she blushed. "Ash we can't do that now we''l wake everyone up."

Ash was confused at first, but then he realized what she was implying and blushed himself. "Dawn I didn't want to have sex. I just had a great idea and I wanted to wake you up so you could watch the show."

"What do you have in mind?" Dawn then saw Ash hold up Darkrai's Pokeball and she got a devious smile of her own.

As Dawn arrived in the lobby she saw Ash talking to Darkrai in a quiet voice. When she arrived they were smiling and Darkrai vanished into the floor.

"Well Dawn take a seat and enjoy the show." Ash then gestured for Dawn to sit next to him. "OK 3...2...1... NOW!" As soon as he said that Dawn heard screams come from everyone else's room. Then everybody in the group came running into the lobby panting trying to explain what they just saw. Ash tried to keep a straight face as everyone was rushing to explain the vivid nightmares they just had. But it was too much and Ash and Dawn suddenly burst out on laughter.

"What is so funny?" May said extremely confused.

"OK you can come out now!" Ash said as Darkrai appeared out of the ground next to him trying his best not to laugh.

"Dammit Ash that was you!" Once again everyone was stunned to see it was Anabel that had said the outburst.

"Well Anabel I must say I'm starting to like this more confident side of you." Ash said as he gave Anabel a quick wink. Anabel couldn't help but blush as her heart fluttered at Ash's words.

"Ash when did you get a Darkrai?" Cilan said excitedly as he started examining the dark-type much to its surprise, it wasn't used to this much attention.

"Uhh well he showed up last night after Dawn and I." Ash didn't get to finish, because Dawn punched him in the arm.

"They don't need to know what we did last night." Dawn said as her face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Oh right, well yeah he showed up last night wanted to join and of course I said he could. Plus he said Cresselia should be with use very soon." Ash then turned to May knowing what was coming next.

As if on cue May was hanging of Ash's arm begging him to let her use Cresselia in her contest. "Well May your lucky me and Dawn worked that out last night. You can use her as long as she wants to participate in contests, and if you share her with Dawn. She will still be my Pokemon however."

Much like Dawn, May didn't seemed to pleased with this, but she shrugged. "Well I guess that's okay as long as I get to use her."

Well guys lets get moving Rustboro City is a half day walk away we should be there by dinner.

As they were walking Ash walked next to Anabel and whispered. "Anabel tonight when we get to Rustboro City you can show me that confident side of you again." Ash finished by giving Anabel's ear a quick love bite sending shivers down her spine. She just dumbly nodded and continued walking.

(10 Hours Later Rustboro Gym)

"Wow we made great time. Now lets get get this gym battle started." Ash then lead everyone inside the gym.

Ash then spotted Roxanne talking to an assisstant. "Hey Roxanne!" Ash shouted as he ran up to Roxanne.

When Roxanne heard someone yelling for her she turned around and saw someone running up to her. "Uh hello, but who are you?"

Ash's smile faded for a sec, but he quickly regained it. "Well it has been a long time. Roxanne it's me Ash!" Roxanne then noticed Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and it all clicked.

"OH my goodness Ash I can't believe it's really you. You've gotten so much taller and much more handsome. And it's good to see you to Pikachu." Roxanne then scratched behind Pikachu's ears earning her a contented 'chaaa' from the little yellow mouse.

Roxanne then spotted the large group of people that were behind Ash. "Well Ash I recognize May, but who are the rest of them?" Ash then went through the introductions, and Roxanne was not to surprised that Ash had so many girls with him, she knew he was going to be a chick magnet, hell she almost fell for him.

"Well Roxanne I'm here for a gym battle." Ash then pulled out a Pokeball ready to battle.

"Aren't you eager. I would love to have a battle its been kinda boring this year not alot of challenging trainers, most of them use the generic water or grass-types and its gotten pretty boring. Plus Ash I won't be using my standard Pokemon I'll be using the Pokemon you beat last time. They want some pay back." Ash just grinned and walked onto the battlefield.

"The official two-on-two battle between Roxanne and Ash will commence. Trainers reveal your first Pokemon."

Roxanne grinned and pulled out her first Pokemon. "Lets see if you remember this guy. Golem time to roll over the competition." Golem appeared on the field in a flash of white and stared Ash down trying to remember where he saw him before. Then Golem spotted Pikachu and growled remembering the the battle they had all those years ago. "Ohhh I think Golem remembers you Ash."

Ash stared at the massive Pokemon glaring at Pikachu. "That giant thing was the little Geodude I battled." Ash was stunned Golem looked so much more powerful.

"I'm touched you do remember him, now bring out your Pokemon." Roxanne was surprised to Ash reach for a Pokeball. "Wait aren't you gonna use Pikachu."

"What are you crazy against that thing Pikachu would be flattened, I'm not as stupid as I used to be Roxanne. Now I usually don't do this, but she needs the experience. Meloetta I choose you." Meloetta appeared and gracefully landed on the battlefield doing a pose. But when she saw Golem she instantly got worried.

Ash noticed this however. "Don't worry Meloetta I have a plan." This seemed to reassure Meloetta and she turned around determined to show Ash how strong she really was.

"Golem vs. Meloetta, Battle Begin!"

"Okay Ash you have the first move." Roxanne the noticed Ash grin.

"Bad choice Roxanne. Meloetta use **Relic Song**." Meloetta smiled realizing Ash's plan. She then started signing a beautiful song and danced to the beat. Suddenly Meloetta transformed into its Pirouette form looking more psyched to battle.

Roxanne looked at Golem. _"Doesn't look like that attack did to much damage." _She then noticed Ash grinning again. "Okay Golem use **Rollout," **but instead of attacking Golem didn't move. "Golem what are you doing!" She then noticed Ash giggling.

"Looks like **Relic Song **put Golem to sleep. Okay Meloetta use **Close Combat**." Meloetta shot forward and started using a flurry of kicks and punches that looked more like a dance then an attack. Then to everyone's surprise Meloetta grabbed Golem's foot and threw him into the wall knocked out.

Ash stood there stunned. "Did Meloetta just throw Golem into the wall?" Ash asked as he pointed to the large dent in the wall where Golem was. Everyone just nodded dumbly and stared at little Pokemon.

"Uhhh Golem is unable to continue Meloetta wins." The stunned official said still not believing what he saw.

"I can't believe that little thing defeated Golem so easily." Roxanne said as she returned Golem. "Okay let's see how you deal with this. Probopass come on out." Probopass appeared and looked surprised to see Ash.

Ash cringed as the weird looking Pokemon looked at him. "Meloetta can you keep going?" Meloetta turned panting slightly and nodded.

"Probopass vs. Meloetta, Battle Begin!"

"I won't make the same mistake. Probopass use **Flash Cannon**." Probopass gathered up the energy and fired at Meloetta, but Meloetta managed to gracefully dance around the attack.

"Again Meloetta use **Close Combat**." Meloetta then started to punch and kick Probopass in the same way as Golem, but when Meloetta backed off Probopass was battered and bruised but still conscious.

"Ahh gotta love sturdy. Now Probopass use **Earth Power**.' Probopass then gathered up its strength and hit Meloetta with spikes of earth that sprouted beneath her. After using two **Close Combats** Meloetta's defense was significantly lowered and it was easily knocked out by the attack.

"Meloetta can no longer continue Probopass wins!"

Ash returned Meloetta and smiled. "You did amazing Meloetta and get some rest." Ash then pulled out another Pokeball. "I wanted to try this out I just got some new megastones from Professor Sycamore." Roxanne was confused she had never heard of megaevolution before.

"Okay Sceptile I choose you." Sceptile appeared in front of Ash ready to battle. "Okay Sceptile I just got some new megastones from Professor Sycamore and I want to try them." Ash then gave Sceptile the megastone and then he pressed the megaring. Sceptile stood for a second then was covered in a pink light. When it died down Ash gasped at the new Sceptile. I looked so much more powerful.

Sceptile basked in it's new power. Ash grinned as he looked Sceptile over. He was now slightly taller, his tall was longer with a red tip, he had two more bulbs on his back, and he had several new bladed leaves along his arms and chest.

Ash then scanned Sceptile real quick with his Pokedex. "Wow cool Sceptile you're part dragon-type now, and you have the ability Lightning Rod." Ash was a a little surprised at the new ability. _"Why Lightning Rod you'd have to be pretty desperate to use electric-type moves against grass-types." _Ash put the Pokedex down a prepared to battle.

"Probopass vs. Sceptile, Battle Begin!"

"Okay Sceptile you only need one good attack. Use **Leaf Storm**." Sceptile roared its name before it launched the largest and most powerful **Leaf Storm** Ash had ever seen. The attack hit Probopass and sent it crashing threw the wall and into another part of the gym.

Everyone even Sceptile were stunned by the power behind the attack. "Holy Shit Sceptile that was utterly freaking amazing.' Ash then ran up and hugged the massive Pokemon complementing him on his new power.

Roxanne simply sighed as she walked up to Ash extending her hand. "Well Ash that was an impressive battle. That Mega-Sceptile was truly something, that power was amazing." Ash just grinned and shook Roxanne's hand.

"Well Roxanne we gotta get going. I'll come back and visit some time, BYE!" With that Ash and everyone else left for Ash's next gym battle.

(Hall of Origins)

Arceus had just finished watching Ash's battle against Roxanne and he couldn't help the sweat drop that formed when Sceptile hit Probopass with **Leaf Storm**.

**_"I really need to be careful of how strong I make the megaevolutions from now on."_**Arceus however smiled his Chosen One was doing a fantastic job and he couldn't be more proud of him.

(Rustboro City Pokemon Center 2 hours later)

Ash stared at the box of new megastones in front of him. He was going through the list of Pokemon that they affected and one caught his eye.

_"Mega-Swampert aye. I wonder if I should send old Brocko a little present?"_ Ash then turned to see Anabel walking towards him in a skimpy pair of pajamas.

"Well Ash aren't you coming to bed?" Anabel said in a lust filled voice. Ash got up and swooped Anabel of her feet carrying her to the bedroom causing Anabel to start giggling.

_"I'll worry about what to do with those stones tomorrow. Right now Anabel and I are gonna have some fun."_

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Were you surprised to see Mega-Sceptile already. Well Sceptile is my favorite starter so I wanted to incorporate it's mega into the story as soon as it was announced. I will likely do some of the other new megas as they get announced, maybe Mega-Sableye? Well I want to thank ultimateCCC for the Munna idea. If any of you guys have any ideas don't be afraid to pm me them. So remember to review and pm your ideas. Until next time I'm outta here. **


	11. Chapter 11 New Arrivals

**Wooo school is 100% officially done. No more finals or ACT studying. So I should have more time for writing, so expect chapters a little more frequently. Hopefully it stays this way and I'll be able to get chapters out at a faster pace. Okay lets get on with the fic.**

"Speech/Pokespeech"

**Pokemon Attack**

_"Thought"_

(Rustboro Pokemon Center)

Anabel was humming happily in the shower as she relived her amazing night with Ash. _  
_

_"Arceus he was so good. He knew exactly what to do to get me going, and he could just keep going and going. It was beyond amazing!" _Anabel thought as she started to rub her thighs together as a blush spread across her cheeks. Eventually Anabel couldn't hold it anymore and she plunged a hand between her legs as she began to play with herself. But as she was doing this Anabel didn't notice the shower door open behind her.

"Why use your hand when you can have the real thing?" Ash huskily said as he grabbed Anabel's hand from behind. Anabel whipped around and gasped, but was cut off when Ash smashed his lips against hers. After a minute the two separated and Anabel looked at Ash with lust filled eyes.

(Lemon Start)

"Please Ash take me." Anabel whispered in his ear.

That's all Ash needed to hear. He then picked Anabel up and pushed her back up against the wall of the shower. He wasted no time and pushed himself into Anabel. Anabel gasped at the sudden feeling of Ash inside her, and couldn't help but let a few moans escape from her mouth.

"Damn... Anabel... you're just as tight as last night." Ash said between his thrusts.

"Ash please just shut up and fuck me!" Anabel shouted.

"There's that confident and bossy side that I just love." So Ash just shut his trap and redoubled his efforts slowly pushing Anabel higher and higher up the wall. Anabel's small breasts were slightly bouncing from Ash's powerful thrusts. Ash then took a nipple in his mouth and started to lightly bite and suck on it. This sudden jolt of pleasure made Anabel let out a long and loud moan.

Ash then let Anabel down and quickly turned her around so her ass was facing him. He then quickly thrust himself back inside of Anabel getting back to his previous pace. Anabel couldn't hold the moans that were escaping her lips at the pleasure that this new position was causing her to feel. After a few more minutes of intense pounding Ash was reaching his limits.

"Anabel I'm about to cum." Ash got out between grunts.

"Please Ash I'm so close finish inside me Please!" Anabel moaned out. A few thrusts later Ash's seed exploded inside Anabel sending her over the edge into her own orgasm. Ash then slowly pulled out causing Anabel to groan in displeasure.

(Lemon End)

"Well I guess we should actually clean up now." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head. Anabel only nodded and the two quickly actually started to get clean. A few minutes later Ash walked out of the showers to see everyone standing grinning at him.

"Uh how much of that did you guys hear?" Ash nervously asked.

"Oh about when Anabel told you to quote 'Shut up and fuck her' from there we heard everything." May said trying not to laugh at Ash's embarrassment. Ash just face palmed in embarrassment groaning as he walked to back to his room. A minute after Ash went back to his room Anabel stepped out of the showers and saw everyone staring at her.

"What?" Anabel blushed at everyone's knowing stares. She didn't get an answer as she was dragged of by the rest of Ash's girls to discuss what happened.

A few hours later our group is on their way to find a ride to Dewford Island for Ash's next battle.

"Uh there are no boats around. How are we gonna get to Dewford Island now?" Iris groaned as they continued to search for a ride.

Suddenly Ash snapped his fingers. "I know where we can go." Ash then took off with everyone else trying to keep up behind him.

"Oh how could I forget about him." May said as she saw where they were heading.

"What are you talking about May?" Dawn asked as she caught up with May.

"You'll find out in a sec Dawn." May said as she walked up to Ash.

"Hello, Mr. Briney are you here." Ash said as he knocked on the man's door. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Mr. Briney standing in front of Ash. He looked exactly the same, but now he had a cane to help him walk.

"Who the hell is calling me. Oh my Ash is that you!?" Mr. Briney then looked the grinning Ash up and down, he then noticed May standing by Ash.

"And May too. Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Briney then gave both of them a quick hug.

"Hey Mr. Briney how have you been? Where is Peeko?" Ash then tried to look behind Briney to spot Peeko.

"Oh I've been terrific Ash. And well there's Peeko now he was out for a quick flight." Briney said waving to Pecko.

Ash and May turned just in time to see a Peliper slam into them.

"Oh wow Peeko you evolved how cool." Ash said as he got up and petted Peeko.

"Yeah evolved a year ago as he defended the boat from a back of Sharpedo. It was quite the battle my boy. So Ash what can I do for you?" Briney then turned to Ash who was praising Peeko for fighting off the Sharpedo.

"Wow that's amazing Peeko. Well Mr. Briney me abd and my friends need a ride to Dewford Island, I'm challenging the gyms in Hoenn again and that's our next stop." Ash then handed Peeko to May who started to talk to the Pokemon

"Well my boy I would be more than happy to give you a lift. Everyone hop in and we'll be on our way." With that everyone pilled into Briney's new Pelipper shaped boat and they were off.

After an uneventful few hours the boat was a half-hour off the coast of Dewford Island. Ash and May were standing on the bow of the ship watching the clouds fly by. Then he spotted a flock of Altaria and Swablu that almost blended in with the clouds.

"Wow look at those Swablu and Altaria you almost can't notice them." Ash said pointing out the Pokemon to May. Suddenly one of the Altaria broke from the rest of the flock and started flying towards the boat. Eventually after circling the boat for a minute it landed in front of Ash and May. The Pokemon was eyeing Ash and May up and down. Suddenly Altaria's eyes widened and it started to nuzzle into May's chest.

"Well that's weird you don't see Pokemon do that to strangers very often... WAIT! May do you think that is the Swablu we helped when it couldn't fly?" Ash then turned to May who looked like she was thinking about something.

"Are you the Swablu that we helped?" May looked at Altaria as it nodded its head. May just brought Altaria's head into her chest as she started to stroke its cloud like feathers. "Do you want to come with me Altaria?" Altaria looked up at May with wide eyes before it enthusiastically its head yes. May took out a Pokeball and tapped Altaria on the head.

"Well May looks like you have a new friend. I know all the flying types at Professor Juniper's lab will love to play with Altaria." Ash then pulled May into a loving hug.

"Ok everyone we're here!" Yelled Briney as the boat pulled to a stop next to the docks.

"Well thanks for the ride Briney." Ash said as everyone made their way off the boat.

"Anytime my boy!" With that Briney turned around and headed for home.

(Pewter City Gym)

Brock was just getting home after a long day of studying. Ever since Ash left Brock has devoted almost all of his time to becoming a Pokemon doctor. But as Brock arrived at the gym's front door he was surprised to see a package for him addressed from Hoenn. He took the package inside and opened it finding a note, bracelet with a stone in it, and another stone. Brock decided to read the letter first.

_Hey Brocko I just got a bunch of new megaevolution stones, and one of them caught my eye and made me think of you. Just put on that bracelet, give the stone to Swampert and press the stone in the bracelet. Don't think I'm doing this, because I like you. I'm doing this, because when we finally meet after all this time I want you to actually be a challenge. So I advise you to train, and train hard._

_Your OLD Friend Ash_

When Brock finished reading the letter he started to shake from fear. He then looked at the stone and bracelet and decided to see if they work. So Brock then went out back and tossed Swampert's Pokeball onto the large backyard.

"Ok Swampert I wanna try something, take this." Brock then handed Swampert the stone then placed the bracelet on his wrist. He then pressed the stone and Swampert was surrounded in a pink light. When the light died down Brock stared in awe at Swampert's new apperance.

_"Wow it looks like Swampert has been on steroids for Arceus sake." _After examining the new Swampert Brock decided he had to do something.

"Well Swampert I guess it's time to start training."

(Dewford Island)

Ash was walking out of the Pokemon Center with a smug look on his face.

"Ash what did you do?" Flannery asked as she noticed his look.

"Oh I just sent Brock a little present." Ash said as he continued walking towards the gym.

"What did you send him?" Dawn asked joining the conversation.

"Oh I sent him a megaring and a megastone so Swampert could mega-evolve." Ash said turning around to face everyone.

"Why would you that Ash?" May said very confused.

"Well I wanted Brock to actually pose a challenge when I face him." Ash then turned around and continued walking towards the gym. After a few more minutes of walking our group is standing outside the Dewford gym.

"Ah the Dewford Gym this brings back memories." Ash said closing his eyes he reminisced.

"Oh memories of you losing your first battle here." May teased behind Ash. Suddenly Ash spun around and stuck his tongue out at May before walking into the gym.

As Ash walked into the gym he quickly spotted Brawly training with his Pokemon.

"Hey Brawly it's me!" Ash ran up to Brawly trying to get his attention.

"Uh who are... HEY Ash it's you. I'd recognize that hat and Pikachu anywhere." Brawly offered his hand for Ash to shake. Ash happily accepted and introduced everyone else to Brawly.

"Well Ash as sweet as it was for you to drop by there must be a reason for you to come here."

"You're right on that one Brawly I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle. You see I'm re challenging all my old leagues."

Brawly shook his head chuckling. "That sounds just like you Ash. Well how could I refuse your on." With that Brawly lead everyone to the battlefield.

"The official two-on-two battle between Brawly and Ash shall begin. Trainers reveal your first Pokemon!"

Brawly brought a Pokeball and grinned at Ash. "Remember when this guy was just a little shrimp. Machamp I need your strength." Brawly threw the ball and a giant four armed Machamp appeared in front of him.

"Wow Machop really grew up since we last saw him. Well Staraptor I choose you!" Ash threw his ball and Staraptor appeared circling around the battlefield waiting for its command.

"Machamp vs. Staraptor, Battle Begin!"

"Okay Staraptor start of with **Brave Bird**." Staraptor then shot towards Machamp surrounded by blue flames.

"Catch it." Everyone gasped as Machamp used all four of its arms and grabbed Staraptor inches before the attack made contact, however Machamp winced as the flames surrounding Staraptor burned his hands.

"I figured something like this might happen so I taught Staraptor a new move. Staraptor use **Echoed Voice**." Staraptor grinned before it opened its beak and unleashed a deafening screech right int Machamp's face causing its grip on Staraptor to loosen slightly.

"Now Staraptor just like against Gastrodon use **Close Combat **to break free." Staraptor then started to claw, kick, and peck Machamp until it released him.

"Wow that was a good strategy Ash. Now Machamp use **Smack Down**." Machamp then clapped its hands together and several large rocks came crashing down on top of Staraptor sending it crashing to the ground.

"Come Staraptor you can do it I believe in you." Staraptor with intense struggle managed to get to its feet and back into the air. _"Gotta finish this now." _

"Staraptor we gotta finish this now use **Aerial Ace**." In the blink of an eye Staraptor was flying towards Machamp at an incredible speed.**  
**

"Machamp use **Dynamic Punch**." Machamp reared its fist back and tried to punch Staraptor, but Staraptor dodged the attack at the last second and crashed into Machamp. As the smoke died down Machamp was on its back with swirls in its eyes, while Staraptor was heavily panting.

"Machamp can no longer continue, Staraptor wins."

Brawly returned Machamp whispering praise to his Pokemon. "Now my best Pokemon, Hariyama come on out." Brawly threw his ball and Hariyama appeared taking a battle stance.

"Wait Brawly I forfeit Staraptor there is no way he can continue going." Brawly nodded and Ash returned Staraptor and brought out his next Pokemon.

"Ok I haven't used this guy very much, especially since he just started training Munna. But I figured he would like the chance to battle. Alakazam I choose you." Ash threw his ball and Alakazam appeared analyzing the situation.

"Hariyama vs. Alakazam, Battle Begin!"

Wasting no time Ash pulled down his sleeve revealing his megaring. He quickly pressed it and Alakazam was engulfed in pink light. When it died down Alakazam was now floating in a meditating position. Alakazam now sported a red gem on his head with a long flowing beard and five spoons in front of him.

"Ok Mega-Alakazam use **Psychic**." Alakazam only grunted before it picked Hariyama up with its massive psychic powers and threw him into the floor multiple times. After about five times Hariyama reached out its hands and stopped itself from being slammed into the ground. Then with massive willpower its stood up and broke free from Alakazam's **Psychic**.

"Very impressive breaking free of Alakazam's **Psychic**. Now use **Dazzling Gleam**." Alakazam then lifted its spoons and produced a blinding pink light that hit Hariyama sending it skidding back. "Now finish it with **Focus Blast**." Before it had a chance to block or dodge Alakazam formed a sphere of pure energy and shot it at Hariyama. The attack hit Hariyama full force sending Haryiama to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Hariyama is unable to continue, since all Brawly's Pokemon are unable to battle Ash wins."

Brawly was stunned he didn't even land a single hit on Alakazam.

"Don't be too upset Brawly Alakazam has never been hit by an attack before." This made everyone's eyes shoot open. "Oh yeah not one attack has ever hit Alakazam and I intend to keep it that way." Ash then walked up to Brawly and shook his hand before leaving and heading back to the Pokemon Center.

(Dewford Pokemon Center the next morning)

Ash was eating breakfast when suddenly Cilan burst into the cafeteria.

"Ash you need to get outside now there are three legendary Pokemon looking for you." Ash bolted up and ran outside. When he was outside the center Ash gasped at the Pokemon in front of him.

"Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie."

**Ahh I'm so cruel cliffhanger. Well like I said earlier I should be able to get chapters out at a slightly faster pace now. I want to once again thank ultimateCCC for the Altaria idea. So until next time don't forget to review and PM me your ideas. I'm outta here.**


	12. Chapter 12 Battling Psychics

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the wait, but I got a message from Critics United that said my content was too explicit for this site so that kinda discouraged me from writing for a few days. But I refuse to move my story to another site, so I'll just really have to tone the number of lemons in the story. Don't worry I will try to put lemons in for the rest of the girls, but I won't be able to do anymore. I just hope my story doesn't get deleted over a few short lemon scenes. So enough of my babbling on with the fic.**

"Speech/Pokespeech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Pokemon Attack**

**_"Telepathy"_**

"Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie it's you guys." Ash could barely contain his excitement as he saw the three Pokemon that helped him save Sinnoh.

**_"Hello Ash it's great to see you again."_**Azelf said floating up to Ash.

**_"Dawn!"_**Mesprit yelled and enveloped Dawn in a hug.

"Mesprit it's so good to see you again!" Dawn said returning Mesprit's hug. Then Dawn and Ash noticed Uxie looking around as if he were searching for something.

**_"Umm Ash, Dawn where is Brock?"_**Uxie asked floating over to the both of them.

Ash sighed and looked at Uxie. "Uh well Uxie this is what happened." Ash then proceeded to tell Uxie of Brock's betrayal. Uxie kept quite during the explanation and that slightly worried Ash and Dawn.

**_"Hmm I see, I guess I was wrong to trust Brock then."_**Uxie then turned to face towards Cilan. **_"I don't know what it is, but you remind me of Brock you have very similar auras. What is your name?"_**

"Uh my name is Cilan I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur from StriatonCity in Unova. I'm also one of StriatonCity's gym leaders." Cilan said with a bow.

**_"Is he also a good cook?"_**Uxie asked turning towards Ash.

"Oh you bet he is. I would say he's even better than Brock." Ash said flashing Uxie a smile. This surprised Uxie even though he wasn't with Brock very long he did manage to taste his cooking and it was fantastic.

**_"I see Cilan I have a request to ask of you."_**

"Uh sure anything for you Uxie." Cilan says surprised.

**_"I wish to travel with you as your Pokemon. You remind of Brock in so many ways, and since I know I can no longer trust him I'm hoping you might be the one to replace that broken trust."_**

Everyone was silent for a moment before Cilan spoke up. "I would be honored to try and mend that broken trust." Cilan then pulled out a Pokeball.

"Cilan wait use this instead. Dawn one for you as well" Ash then reached in his bag and handed Cilan and Dawn a Cherish Ball.

"Thank you very much Ash." Cilan then tapped Uxie on the head and he was sucked inside the ball. Burgundy then walked up to Cilan and gave him a kiss and congratulated him.

"Uh Ash I understand Cilan, but why one for me?" Dawn asked confused. Ash simply pointed and before Dawn could fully turn around Mesprit had tapped the ball and was sucked inside in a flash of red. Dawn simply stared at the ball wide eyed. "Wow I caught Mesprit... I CAUGHT MESPRIT!" Dawn then started to dance around holding the Cherish Ball to her chest. "Thank you Ash!" Dawn then gave Ash a quick hug and kiss.

"Okay Azelf your up!" Ash then tossed the ball up in the air and Azelf floated up to it and tapped it getting sucked inside. The ball pinged on its way down and Ash caught it smiling. "Well guys that sure was interesting, but before we head to MossdeepCity I want to do one quick thing. Cilan, Dawn please release Mesprit and Uxie."

"Uh okay." They both said and released the two Pokemon.

"Now gather around close. Now May when I say so press this button." Ash then released Azelf and handed May his Xtransceiver then ran over to Cilan and Dawn.

"Sure Ash whenever you're ready." May then stood in front of Cilan, Ash, and Dawn.

"Okay now May." Then May pressed the button and a flash went off.

"Ash what did you do?" Iris asked getting an idea of what he was doing.

"Oh I was just gonna send old Brocko one last quick gift." Ash then took back his Xtransceiver and pressed a few buttons. "Aaaand done, Brock should be getting that anytime soon."

"Well Ash you ready to get going." Flannery asked walking up behind him.

"Yup let me go get Briney and we'll be off to Mossdeep." Ash then walked off and found Briney in a local bar talking with a few people and laughing. "Hey Briney you ready to go." Ash said putting his hand on Briney's shoulder.

"Huh, what oh sure Ash lets get going I was just talking about some of my adventures at sea." Briney then said goodbye to everyone at the table and left without paying his tab.

"Hey Briney why the hell are you giggling?" Ash asked as they walked onto the docks towards the ship.

"Oh you'll see in a sec boy." As if on cue the owner of the bar ran out and started yelling obscenities and chasing after them.

"What did you do old man?" Burgundy asked as everyone hurried onto to the boat.

"Oh I didn't pay my tab." Briney said as they took off.

"How much was it?" Ash asked

"Oh it was just six hundred." Briney nearly whispered the last part.

"SIX HUNDRED DOLLARS! What the hell man!" Ash yelled

"Hey and old man has get the ladies attention somehow." Briney said laughing as he sped the boat up and they took off towards MossdeepCity.

(5 Hours Later MossdeepCity)

"And here we are ladies and gentleman, MossdeepCity." Briney then docked the boat and everyone got off.

"Well lets get a room at the PokemonCenter and in the morning we can go to my gym battle." Ash then led everyone towards the center, but before he walked in the front doors his Xtransceiver vibrated. "Hmm looks like sent a reply for the picture I sent." Ash then grinned as he read the message.

_YOU BASTARD! When I see you and Cilan you are both going to get it. You better train and train hard, because when I see you Ash you are gonna regret ever sending that picture!_

Ash just kept up his grin as he typed his response.

_Fine Brock challenge accepted you better be ready for me, and you better put up a decent fight!_Ash pushed send and turned his Xtransceiver off.

"Ok everyone get some rest I have and early gym battle in the morning." Everyone nodded and got to their rooms.

(The Next Morning)

Our group was standing outside the Mossdeep gym. "I'm ready you guys lets head inside." With that everyone walked inside the gym. When Ash walked into the gym he immediately spotted Tate and Liza talking to each other.

"Hey Tate, Liza how are you guys?"

"Oh why it's Ash. We are doing great how are you Ash?" Tate asked.

Ash noticed that Tate was significantly taller now, and he had his hair down instead of in a bun. Liza was taller, but a lot shorter than Tate, her hair was in a ponytail now instead of a bun.

"I'm doing fine you guys. But I'm not here for to catch up I'm here to challenge you guys to a gym battle!" Ash proclaimed.

"Heh we figured as much. So everyone please follow me to the battle field lets get this match started." Liza then led everyone to the battlefield. When they reached the battlefield Cilan spotted several Baltoy floating around the field.

"Um Excuse me Tate why are there Baltoy floating around the field?"

"Oh you'll see Ash, you ready?" Tate asked turning to face Ash.

"I'm always ready Tate so start this off." When he heard this Tate nodded and gave a signal to the Baltoy. Suddenly the battlefield was turned into a zero gravity environment, and everyone but Ash, Tate, and Liza was slightly floating. Everyone was startled by this except May who was expecting this from the last time she was here.

"Wow this is awesome!" Iris exclaimed as she started to float around.

"The official two-on-two battle between Ash the challenger and Tate and Liza will begin. Trainers reveal your Pokemon."

Tate and Liza both nodded and release their Pokemon. "Lunatone come on out, Solrock I need you." Both Liza and Tate's Pokemon appeared floating in front of them ready to battle.

Ash had a wicked grin on his face and he silently released his two Pokemon. In front of Tate and Liza floated two menacing Pokemon. One was a Gengar sporting a massive grin as it eyed his opponents. The other was the pitch-black Pokemon Darkrai itself glaring at its opposition.

The official was taken surprise by the Pokemon in front of him, but he regained his composure and started the match. "Lunatone and Solrock vs. Gengar and Darkrai, Battle Begin!"

Ash wasted no time and pulled down his sleeve revealing his megaring, he then pressed the stone and Gengar was surrounded by a pink light. When the light dissipated Gengar was much larger. His legs were replaced by two large arms which he balanced on. He also had an extra eye in the middle of his head.

"Gengar use **Shadow Ball**and Darkrai use **Dark Pulse**." Both Pokemon charged the attacks and launched them at their targets. Lunatone managed to dodge the **Shadow Ball**, but Solrock was unable to dodge the fast moving **Dark Pulse**and was sent flying back several feet. When Solrock composed it self Darkrai was already in its face.

"Now Darkrai finish it with **Focus Blast**." Darkrai charged the attack and hit Solrock point blank sending it crashing into the ground knocked out. "Darkrai back off let Gengar finish Lunatone." Darkrai seemed a little upset at this but begrudgingly backed off.

"Lunatone use **Ice Beam**." Lunatone launched the attack at Gengar, but the attack was rushed and only clipped Gengar hitting one of his arms.

"Gengar use **Lick**" Gengar vanished for a moment, but reappeared behind Lunatone grinning like a mad man. When Lunatone turned to face Gengar it got a nice long **Lick**across the face. The attack didn't do much damage, but it did paralyze Lunatone.

"Nice job it got paralyzed now Gengar finish this with **Shadow Punch**." Gengar used its unfrozen arm and launched a ghostly punch from underneath Lunatone that sent it crashing into the ceiling. When Lunatone fell from the ceiling it had swirls in its eyes.

"Lunatone and Solrock are unable to battle, Ash is the winner."

Tate and Liza returned their Pokemon and turned off the zero gravity.

"Well Ash I thought you were good before, but now wow you just simply destroyed us." Liza said extending here hand.

"I knew if I used speed and threw off your teamwork I could easily take out one of your Pokemon." Ash said shaking both their hands.

"Well your strategy worked. Your Pokemon were so quick it really threw off our teamwork, so well done indeed."

"Thanks for the battle guys, but we gotta get going only one more gym to go before I can reenter the Hoenn League." With that Ash and everyone else waved goodbye to Tate and Liza and left for SootopolisCity.

"So Ash how are we gonna get to SootopolisCity?" Dawn asked.

"There is no easy way to get there so we are gonna have to fly there, don't worry it's not to far away only about a 2 hour flight by Pokemon." Ash then released several of his flying types. "Ok everyone pick one and we'll be off." With that everyone picked a Pokemon and they flew off towards Sootopolis.

(30 Minutes Away From Sootopolis)

Ash was leading the group of flying Pokemon towards SootopolisCity.

"Guys we should be there in like 30 minutes." Everyone looked relieved, it may not have been a long flight but it sure was a taxing one. Ash turned to look forward when something caught his eye. Looking off into the distance Ash saw a very large shadow flying among the clouds. "Hmm I wonder what that could be?" suddenly the shadow got closer and became more defined. Ash's eyes widened as he started to realize what was creating the shadow. "No it can't be."

Suddenly the clouds next to Ash burst open and from them flew the legendary Rayquaza. Everyone was terrified as the massive Pokemon started flying next to Ash.

**_"Why Hello Chosen One it has been a very long time."_**Rayquaza said in a rather soothing voice.

"Huh what are you doing here Rayquaza?" Ash said still very terrified. This Pokemon could easily destroy him in a second if he pissed it off.

**_"Well I'm here to join you of course. You have _****_undoubtedly caught a few of my fellow legends already so I wish to join you on your quest."_**

Ash was absolutely stunned by this. "Wait if you are joining me does that mean Groudon and Kyogre are gonna join me as well?"

**_"Not yet Chosen One, you may be trusted with the power of many of us legends, but Arceus doesn't think you're ready to have control over the Pokemon that control the ocean and the land. The same goes for Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. All of them wish to join you, but you just aren't ready for that type of power just yet." _**

Ash could barely form a coherent sentence. Some of the world's most powerful legends wished to join him. "Don't worry Rayquaza I will grow strong enough to be able to control their power."

**_"So Ash will you allow me to join you?" _**

"Uh of course how could I refuse. When we land I will capture you." Ash turned to see everyone staring at him with mouths wide open. He simply grinned and shrugged his shoulders turning back to Rayquaza. "Sorry about them they're just a little surprised a Pokemon with your power wants to join me."

**_"Of course I want to join you Ash. All us legends do. You have proven yourself more than capable to control us, and we know you would never abuse our power. The only legends you may have a problem with are Thundurus, Landorus, and Tornadus they are a rowdy bunch. You may have to beat them in a battle to prove your strength to them."_**

Ash nodded as his mind was racing from the new information he had just learned.

(SootopolisPokemonCenter 30 Minutes Later)

Ash and everyone landed in front of the PokemonCenter with Rayquaza landing shortly after. But a Pokemon as large as Rayquaza doesn't go unnoticed and soon a small crowd had gathered around Rayquaza.

"So you ready?" Ash asked. Rayquaza nodded and Ash tapped his head with a Cherish Ball. Everyone in the crowd gasped as the massive Pokemon was captured without a fight. When Ash looked at the people staring at him with bewilderment one face stuck out. It was the face of the Sootopolis gym leader.

"Hey Juan how are you?"

**There we are a new chapter is done. The next chapter hopefully won't take as long to get out. So as always don't forget to review and pm me your ideas. So until next time I'n outta here.**


	13. Chapter 13 An Aquatic Battle

**Wow! almost 100 reviews and 200 favorites/follows. I gotta admit I'm impressed at how well my story, you guys are awesome. Well lets get on with the next chapter.**

"Speech/Pokespeech"

**Pokemon Attack**

_"Thought"_

_**"Telepathy"**_

"Hey Juan how are you doing?" Ash asked as if nothing had happened.

"Wha...How... How did you just catch Rayquaza without a fight." Juan managed to say with his mouth agape.

"Well I've helped numerous legendary Pokemon throughout my travels, and many legends are grateful for my help so they wish to join me and have me as their trainer. Some of the other legends have observed my actions and have deemed me worthy to wield their power, as they know I will not abuse their immense power. However their are a few legends I'm not yet ready to wield as their power is too immense, but when I'm stronger I will have them join my team." Ash explained.

Juan had a look of bewilderment on his face. "What legends can't you control yet Ash?"

"It's not that I can't control them it's just I'm not mature enough to be able to wield that type of power. And to answer you a question on the which Pokemon an example would Hoenn's own Groudon and Kyogre. They both wish to assist me, but their power is just too immense for me to wield at this point." Ash noticed Juan's look and started to chuckle lightly

"Ash is there any legend who doesn't want to join you?" Juan asked still in shock.

"Well yes and no. Thudurus, Landorus, and Tornadus want to join me, but I must defeat them in battle to prove I'm worthy to capture them. Hell even Arceus himself said that one day he may eventually join my team." Ash noticed everyone go wide eyed at this. "Oh did I forget to mention that?"

"Wait Ash did you just say that Arceus one day may be your Pokemon?" May asked shocked to her core.

"Well yes I'm the Chosen One after all. Arceus himself said that when I'm ready he will join me as my Pokemon."

"This is... I need to sit down." Juan said sitting down letting the information he just learned process in his head.

"Well don't get to comfy Juan, because I challenge you to a gym battle!" Ash exclaimed pointing to Juan.

Juan looked up and saw the fire in Ash's eyes and a smile spread across his face. "Your on Ash, but for the love of Arceus please don't use that monster you just caught against me." Juan visibly paled as he imagined having to battle Rayquaza.

Suddenly the Cherish Ball Ash used for Rayquaza burst open and the massive Pokemon appeared snarling at Juan.

_**"What did you call me you little runt!"**_Rayquaza roared as he glared at Juan.

When he heard Rayquaza's words Juan started visibly shaking. "Oh I didn't say anything!" Juan screamed covering his face with his hands.

_**"Hmm that's what I thought. If I ever even think you're bad mouthing me I'll make you wish you were never born!"**_With that Rayquaza returned to his ball leaving Juan a shaking mess.

Ash just stood scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well that was interesting. Juan I believe we have a gym battle."

Juan just nervously nodded and lead the group towards the gym.

(Sootopolis Gym)

"The official five-on-five battle between Juan and the challenger Ash, will begin. Trainers reveal your first Pokemon."

Juan took two Pokeballs from his belt and the Pokemon inside them. "Walrein, Seaking come on out." Both aquatic Pokemon materialized on the in the water battlefield.

"Hmm you want to use the same Pokemon as last time ok I'm game Juan. Pikach, Glalie I choose you!" Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and landed on one of the floating platforms. Ash threw Glalie's Pokeball and the Pokemon appeared floating next to Pikachu.

"Seaking and Walrein vs. Pikachu and Glalie, Battle Begin!"

"Seaking dive in the water, Walrein aim for Pikachu and use **Ice Ball**." Seaking dove into the water and awaited commands, while Walrein formed a small ball of ice and launched it at Pikachu. Since it was the first **Ice Ball **it was small and underpowered. Pikachu easily dodged the attack by jumping out of the way.

"Juan did you forget Glalie is and ice-type and Pikachu is an electric-type?" Ash said to a confused Juan.

"Why does that matter Ash?" Juan asked confused at his statement.

"Oh just this. Pikachu use **Thunder **on the water, Glalie when **Thunder **is over use **Ice Beam **on the water to freeze it." Pikachu jumped off the platform he was on and launched a massive **Thunder** attack hitting the water. The electricity coursed through the water hitting the waiting Seaking. Just as Seaking was about to resurface Glalie fired his **Ice Beam **and froze the half of the water battlefield solid effectively freezing Seaking in the ice.

Juan was stunned by the move. _"What a brilliant strategy, he changed the battlefield to his favor and he knocked one of my Pokemon, amazing." _Juan then reached for another Pokeball, he'd have to thaw out Seaking later.

"Whiscash come on out." The large catfish like Pokemon appeared in the water next to Walrein ready to battle.

"Pikachu take a break, Swellow I choose you!" Pikachu thanked his trainer, because the **Thunder **attack it just used really drained its energy. Swellow appeared and instantly recognized Whiscash from their previous battle.

"Walrein use **Ice Ball **on Swellow, Whiscash use **Scald **on Glalie." Walrein charged another **Ice Ball** this one was larger and moved slightly slower, while Whiscash sprayed a stream of steaming water at Glalie. Swellow managed to easily dodge the **Ice Ball**, Glalie wasn't as lucky and the boiling water hit him as he tried to dodge. The attack didn't do too much damage, but Glalie was hit with a nasty burn.

_"Damn I was really hopping Glalie wouldn't get burned, but I guess luck actually wasn't on my side there." _Ash sighed as he watched Glalie yell in pain as he was hit by the burn.

"Swellow use **Air Slash **Walrein, Glalie fight through the pain and use **Blizzard **Whiscash." Swellow flew into the air and with a flap of its wings launched the powerful flying type move at Walrein, while Glalie opened its move and spewed a massive **Blizzard **at Whiscash. Walrein was far to slow to dodge the attack so it braced itself and took it head on. Whiscash tried to dodge the **Blizzard**, but was hit as it tried to dive under a platform freezing the back part of its body immobilizing it.

_"Shit Whiscash can't move anymore, this isn't good." _Juan looked at his immobilized Pokemon and sighed. "Whiscash use **Hyper Beam **on Glalie, Walrein **Ice Ball** on Swellow again." Whiscash with great effort faced Glalie and fired, and Walrein created an even larger **Ice Ball **that was getting harder to dodge.

"Swellow use **Aerial Ace **to dodge then use **Steel Wing **on Walrein. Glalie use **Gyro Ball **to deflect the attack the use **Ice Beam **on Whiscash." Swellow zoomed past the **Ice Ball **and its wings start to glow white before it crashed into Walrein knocking into the water. Glalie started to glow as it spun at an extremely fast rate neutralizing the **Hyper Beam**. Then Glalie stopped spinning and hit the unmoving Whiscash with a powerful **Ice Beam **knocking it out.

Juan returned Whiscash before he threw out his next Pokemon. "Luvdisc come on out." The small Pokemon looked unfazed at it faced its intimidating opponents.

"Oh I've been waiting for this, Glalie return. This guy has been waiting for this rematch for a very long time, Sceptile I choose you!" Sceptile appeared on the platform in front of Ash, then it spotted Luvdisc. Sceptile's whole demeanor changed when it saw the small heart shaped Pokemon, he looked as if he was ready to kill the tiny Pokemon. _"Jeez Sceptile still hasn't gotten over that lose." _Ash then noticed Sceptile pointing towards Ash's wrist. "Are you serious you're that pissed you want to use that." Sceptile eagerly nodded, Ash just sighed and pushed the stone on his megaring.

_"Wha... What is happening to his Sceptile?" _Juan watched in surprise and fear as he watched the Sceptile in front of his change into an entirely different Pokemon. _"I'm sooooo screwed!" _Juan then noticed that now Luvdisc was shaking under the glare that Sceptile was giving it.

"Swellow finish of Walrein with **Aerial Ace**,and let Sceptile fight Luvdisc one-on-one." Swellow nodded and took of at Walrein with incredible speed.

"Walrein quick use **Ice Ball **again." Walrein started to create the now massive ball of ice. Walrein just barely launched the attack before Swellow was within attacking range, but to everyone's amazement instead of dodging Swellow went headlong through the massive ball of ice and. Swellow crashed through the **Ice Ball **and collided with Walrein creating a mini explosion. When the smoke died down both Pokemon where knocked. Everyone watching the battle had the same thought.

_"HOLY SHIT that was awesome!" _

Ash returned Swellow with a massive smile on his face. "Swellow that was by far one of the most badass things I've ever seen, good job." Ash could sworn he felt Swellow give him a cheeky grin from inside the ball. "Okay Sceptile we're gonna try this again, and this time don't underestimate your opponent." Ash then took a seat to watch the battle.

This confused Juan. "Uh Ash what are you doing?"

"Oh Sceptile is gonna try battling without my command. We've tried it a few times, and it works fairly well when Sceptile isn't trying to be a showoff that is." Ash then gave Sceptile a smirk.

"Uh okay then, whatever you say." Juan said still confused.

Sceptile grinned as it waited for Luvdisc to make the first move.

"Luvdisc start iff with **Aqua Jet**." Luvdisc surrounded itself in water before it took off towards Sceptile like a bullet. Sceptile however made no attempt to dodge the attack he simply stood his ground. When Luvdisc was only a few feet away Sceptile reached out and caught the speeding Pokemon as if it were nothing. Sceptile then gave Luvdisc an evil grin as he thought of ways to get revenge.

"Sceptile remember what I said don't underestimate your opponent and damnit no showing off." Ash said giving Sceptile a look that said he was serious. Sceptile nodded and returned to the task at hand, he decided to start of strong. Sceptile threw Luvdisc into the air and hit in onto the frozen section of the field with a powerful **Leaf Blade**. As Luvdisc lay flopping on its side Sceptile kept up his assault hitting Luvdisc with a powerful **Slam **attack destroying most of the frozen water. As Luvdisc regained its composure in the water Sceptile launched its last attack. Sceptile gathered energy in its mouth and launched a powerful **Energy Ball **hitting Luvdisc and sending across the battlefield landing unconscious next to Juan.

"Great job Sceptile you stayed calm, and didn't underestimate your opponent. Plus you didn't show off too much." Ash returned Sceptile and waited for Juan to continue.

_"Thank Arceus he put that Sceptile away, that thing was scary!" _Juan then reached for his last Pokemon. "Milotic show them your beauty." Milotic appeared and everyone gazed in wonder at the majestic Pokemon.

"Wow what a beautiful Pokemon, but I think mine is still more beautiful." Ash commented.

"WHAT! You believe your Milotic is more beautiful than mine?" Juan all but yelled.

"If I get the chance I'll bring her with me next time and we can compare both their beauty." Ash looked and noticed the daydreaming faces of May and Dawn as they imagined using Ash's Milotic in their contest, but Ash had told them his Milotic was off limits for contests.

"Fine next time we meet we will compare them. Now Ash bring out your next Pokemon." Juan said refocusing on the battle.

"Ok Juan lets go. This guy hasn't battled in a while so I know he'll be itching for a fight. Crawdaunt I choose you." The massive lobster like Pokemon landed on the platform, but immediately tackled Ash. Crawdaunt may have been big and menacing, but he still kept his playful side. When Crawdaunt was done crushing Ash, he returned to his platform ready to battle."

"Milotic vs. Crawdaunt, Battle Begin!"

"Milotic use **Twister**." Milotic started rotating its tail creating a mini tornado which started to lift up Crawdaunt.

_"Just what I thought he would do._" Ash then smirked and nodded at Crawdaunt who stopped flailing inside the **Twister**. "Crawdaunt use **Protect** then on your way down use **Crabhammer**." When Crawdaunt erected the protective barrier it immediately started to descend. A few feet above Milotic Crawdaunt charged up a **Crabhammer **and brought it down on Milotic's head. Milotic was momentarily stunned by the attack, but quickly recovered.

"Milotic use **Hail** then use **Safeguard**." Milotic unleashed a scream towards the sky and hail started to pelt both Pokemon, then Milotic's body started to glow gold as **Safeguard **took effect.

_"He's trying to stall me out, smart move." _Ash thought as he tried to quickly come up with a strategy.

"You want to try and stall me out Juan, well I can play the same game. Crawdaunt use **Toxic**." Crawdaunt opened its claws and spewed a toxic brown sludge that coated Milotic poisoning it.

_"Damnit he figured me out so fast." _Juan thought in a panic as he watched Milotic pant and heave as it was pelted with hail and hit with the effects of the poison.

"Crawdaunt finish this up with **Sludge Wave**." Crawdaunt again opened its claws, but this time a large amount of the same brown sludge was launched forming a wave of the toxic material.

"Milotic cut through it with **Hydro Pump**." Milotic launched the the attack, but it was severely weakened because of Milotic's current condition. The **Hydro Pump** managed to pierce the **Sludge Wave**, toxic wave simply rolled over the weakened attack and hit Milotic. When the attack hit Milotic was momentarily lost in the sea of sludge, but after a few moments Milotic was spotted on the ground unconscious.

"Milotic is unable to battle, since all of the leaders Pokemon are unable to continue the winner is Ash."

A smile crossed Ash's face as he returned Crawdaunt and walked over to Juan.

"That was an intense battle Ash." Juan said shaking Ash's hand.

"You bet Juan, besides Norman your gym was the most challenging." Ash smiled as he released Juan's hand.

"Well from you that is a great compliment. I'll be rooting for you in the Ever Grand Conference Ash." Juan then waved to Ash as he started towards the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon.

"Thanks Juan that means a lot. I'll try to drop by and visit soon." Ash then turned to face his group. "Well guys its time to take on the Ever Grande Conference. Lets GO!" With that Ash bolted out of the gym with everyone else on his heels.

**There we go Chapter 13 is done. Don't forget to review and pm me any ideas you guys have. The next chapter should be out by the end of the week. Until next time I'm outta here.**


	14. Chapter 14 Revenge and a Rematch

**Wow we've passed 100 reviews! Well here we are the first league of many. After this league Sinnoh is next. So lets get to the fic.**

"Speech/PokeSpeech"

**Pokemon Attack**

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Telepathy"**__  
_

(One Month Later Evergrande Conference)

"You Ready Ash?" Dawn said coming up behind Ash as he got ready for the opening ceremonies.

"Oh I'm beyond ready Dawn. I'm ready to take this tournament by storm!" Ash says full of passion and excitement.

"Well we all believe in you Ash." Dawn then hugs Ash. Just then the door opens and the rest of Ash's girls walk in.

"Hey girls what are you doing here?"

"Well we're here to wish you luck!" Iris says running up to Ash. Suddenly Ash is pulled into a group hug with all his girls.

"Thanks girls, it's because of you I've made it this far. I love you all." Ash then puts on his cap and lets Pikachu on his shoulder before leaving for the ceremony.

Fireworks exploded in the air, and music blared as Wallace, the Hoenn Champion, gave his speech. After his short, but inspiring speech the first round matches were announced. Ash watched all the trainers were matched, then suddenly his picture appeared and a smirk spread across his face as he noticed who he was facing.

_"Oh Trip we meet in the first round again, but this time I won't just beat you I'll utterly destroy you." _Ash thought as he clutched Munna's Pokeball.

(Pallet Town)

Delia Ketchum was on her couch watching the Hoenn Evergrande Conference. Ever since Ash had disappeared she couldn't bring herself to watch league tournament anymore, because they reminded her of her son. She knew her son was out there somewhere in the world, but she hadn't seen or heard from in almost 4 years. But out of nowhere she got a letter mailed from Hoenn asking her to watch the Evergrande Conference that year. She didn't want to watch it, but she had a feeling that she would finally get to see her son if she watched.

_"Ash please be there I haven't seen you in so long." _Delia said as she watched the first few matches, but not seeing Ash. She was about to give up and stop watching when suddenly the last match of the day was announced.

_"It... It's really him... my little boy." _Delia let a few tears escape her eyes as she watched her son walk to his side of the field ready to face his opponent.

(Evergrande Conference)

"So back from the boonies I see." Trip called out as he watched Ash tightly grasping his Pokeball.

Ash growled before he responded. "I'm not just gonna beat you Trip, I'm gonna make you regret your past actions. I have a promise to fulfill."

Trip raised and eyebrow at Ash's comment. "Fine whatever you say Ketchum. Things won't play out like last time."

"The official one-on-one battle between Trip of Nuvema Town and Ash of Pallet will begin. Trainers reveal your Pokemon."

"You ready to taste defeat Ketchum? Serperior time to end this!" Trip threw his ball and his starter Pokemon appeared ready to battle.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Seriously Trip do you use any other Pokemon? You use Serperior so much it's ridiculous. Oh well fine, Musharna time to get revenge." Ash threw his ball and the Drowsing Pokemon Musharna appeared floating. Musharna let out a low growl as it spotted Trip.

(Flashback)

Ash was in the locker room waiting for his battle to start. He pulled out a Moon Stone that he had been saving for Munna. Ash then released the Pokemon as it looked around slightly confused as to why it was let out.

_**"Ash what it it?"**_

"Well Munna it's finally happened we're going up against Trip." Munna's eyes filled with a fiery anger as she heard her old trainers name. Then her head suddenly dropped.

_**"Ash do you really think I'm ready to face him?"**_

"You're more than ready Munna. You've been training nonstop with my other psychic-types, hell even Sabrina helped you train you." Munna perked up at Ash's words, but it didn't last long and her head dropped again.

_**"I don't know Ash, I'm just not feeling very confident."**_

"Well Munna I have something that might help you with that." Ash then showed Munna the Moon stone. Munna's eyes went wide when she saw the stone.

_**"I.. Is.. that what I think it is?"**_

"You bet, it's a Moon stone. This should help with your confidence." Munna smiled and let Ash touch her with the stone. Suddenly Munna was surrounded in a bright white light. When the light died down Munna was replace by Musharna.

_**"Wow! Ash I feel so much more**_** _powerful."_**

"See what did I tell you. Now let's get out there and show Trip just how wrong he was to let you go." Just then the official came in and called Ash to the field. "Well Musharna let's do this."

(Back in the Present)

Trip was confused at the revenge part, but then he saw it. That was the Munna he had released a few months ago. "So you found that reject did you. Well then, this should be an easy fight."

"Oh we'll see about that Trip. I'll let you have the first move." Trip growled at Ash's words.

"Serperior use **Leer**." Seperior grinned and launched a red ghostly version of its eyes at Musharna.

"Musharna disappear then use **Dazzling Gleam**." As **Leer **was about to hit Musharna simply vanished. Suddenly Musharna appeared behind Serperior and hit Serperior with a powerful **Dazzling Gleam** sending Serperior flying.

"Wha... What the hell just happened?" Trip asked awestruck.

"Well Musharna has been training almost nonstop with my Alakazam, and other powerful psychic-types. Let me just tell you my Alakazam has never once been hit by an attack. Normal Musharna aren't very fast, but thanks to its training Musharna is even faster than your Serperior. That's what can happen if you care for a Pokemon and give it proper training."

Trip was enraged at this revelation. "Serperior get up and use **Frenzy Plant**." Serperior reared up and slammed its body onto the ground sending up a flurry of massive plants straight towards Musharna.

"Disappear again, and use a **Psychic **and **Rock Tomb** combo." As the plants neared Musharna again seemed to vanish.**  
**

"I got you this time. Serperior turn around and use **Leaf Blade**." Serperior spun around ready to attack, but to Trip' surprise Musharna appeared. Then he looked up and saw Musharna floating above Serperior. "Look out above you Serperior!" But it was too late.

Serperior was lifted up into the air by Musharna's **Psychic**. Musharna spun Serperior around and looked him right in the face giving him an angry glare.

_**"This is for being a dick when I was Trip's Pokemon!"**_

Suddenly Musharna slammed Serperior into the ground creating a crater. Then Musharna materialized several rocks, and encased Serperior in the **Rock Tomb**.

"Now Musharna finish this with **Giga Impact**!" Musharna nodded and flew towards the **Rock Tomb** surrounded by a powerful energy. Then Musharna crashed into the **Rock Tomb **with the full power behind the **Giga Impact** creating a massive explosion sending rock and debris everywhere. When the dust settled Musharna was floating over a knocked out Serperior at the bottom of the crater.

"Serperior can no longer continue. The victor is Ash of Pallet Town."

Trip sunk to his knees and hung his head as he watched Ash be declared the victor. Seeing this Ash walked over and stuck his hand out for Trip to take.

"Now Trip you can either take my hand and we can put this all behind us and move on, I might even forgive you for your betrayal. Or you can sit here and sulk over your loss and past mistakes." Trip looked up at Ash with hate filled eyes, he then suddenly swatted Ash's hand away and stormed off the field leaving his inured Serperior in the crater. "To think I actually respected you after our last battle." Ash shook his head and looked towards the injured Pokemon.

Ash walked over to Serperior and knelt down by its head. The Pokemon looked up at him with fear in its eyes.

"Trip has been mistreating you hasn't he?" Ash said clenching his fists. Serperior slowly nodded his head. Ash then stood up and took off after Trip.

(Outer Stadium)

Trip was heading to his room to pack in leave. He was fuming after his battle with Ash. Trip was just exiting the stadium when he heard someone running behind him.

"Trip you son of a bitch!" Ash then ran up to Trip and grabbed him by his collar. "What the fuck is wrong with you! First you abandon a Pokemon in the woods, then you leave your injured STARTER Pokemon in a fucking crater. Now I find out you've been mistreating the same Pokemon!" Ash seeing red as he yelled in Trip's face.

Trip started to laugh. "Why do care Ketchum they're MY Pokemon I can do anything I want with them." With that Ash snapped and punched Trip right in the face breaking his nose, then he gave Trip a good kick to the stomach as he held his nose in pain.

"They aren't you property, they are you friends, your family." Ash then released Mewtwo. "Take this trash to the hospital, and make sure he never hurts any Pokemon again." Mewtwo grinned and nodded, but right before they left Ash stopped them. "Wait, one more thing." Ash then reached onto Trip's belt and took Seperior's Pokeball and smashed it on the ground. "You don't deserve an amazing Pokemon like him." Ash then walked back into the stadium hearing a scream in the distance.

(Back in the Stadium)

Ash returned to the crater and found Serperior still lying in it. He walked up to the Pokemon with a smile on his face.

"Well Seperior I've got good news. Trip will never hurt you again." Seperior smiled as he heard this and tears of joy fell from his eyes. Ash then held up a Pokeball. "Serperior you have a choice to make. I can heal you up and let you go into the wild. Or you can be my Pokemon, I will treat you like family and make you even stronger than you already are. Plus I bet my Serperior would love to have you around." Ash gave Serperior a wink as a blush spread across its face. "Oh do you have a crush on my Serperior?" Serperior his its face behind its tail. "I'll take that as a yes then!" Ash said with a smile on his face.

After a few minutes Serperior made up its mind. Serperior wrapped its tail around Ash's arm guided the Pokeball to his body. When the ball hit Serperior was sucked inside with a flash of red. The ball shook twice before it pinged. When this happened the crowd erupted in cheers. Ash looked towards the screen and saw that his meeting with Trip was being broadcasted on the screens. Suddenly an Officer Jenny walked up to Ash. He expected cuffs so he stuck his arms out ready to be arrested. But he was surprised when Jenny started chuckling.

"Oh don't worry Ash you aren't in trouble. In fact Trip is the one who is in trouble, when we find him he is getting his trainers license revoked. We were gonna arrest him for what he did, but we feel what you did to him was worse than jail time. Good job kid." Jenny then patted Ash's shoulder before walking off leaving Ash to bask in the crowds cheers.

(3 Days Later)

The next few days had been rather uneventful, Ash had swept his battles against no name trainers but now he was in the finals. He was sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center waiting for his opponent to be announced. Suddenly the screen in front of him started to broadcast the match up for the finals. As his opponent appeared on the screen Ash couldn't help but grin.

_"Well Max I hope you're ready for our rematch"_

(Next Day Main Battlefield)

Max stood lightly shaking as he watched Ash step into his trainer box. _"Oh Arceus Ash please have mercy on me!" _Max thought as Ash grinned at him.

"I hope you're ready Max, because I've wanted a real match against you for a while now." Ash said looking at the shaking Max

"I'm ready Ash, but please for Pokemon's sake don't use the Pokemon you used last time we battled." Max said as he remembered their last battle shivering at the thought.

"Oh you mean this guy?" Ash said as he pulled out Mewtwo's ball from around his neck.

"Yes! Arceus please don't use him! My Pokemon were in the Pokemon Center healing for almost two weeks." Ash got a regretful look as he heard that.

"I'm sorry about that Max. I promise I won't use Mewtwo, or any of my other legends." Max stopped shaking when he heard this, but then he got a shocked look on his face.

"Wait, did you say other legends!?" Max shouted looking at Ash who was grinning.

"Be a good boy, and I might let you meet a few." Max lights lit up at the prospect of meeting more legends.

"The official six-on-six battle between Max of Petalburg City and Ash of Pallet Town will begin. Trainers reveal your first Pokemon."

Ash grinned as unclipped a ball from his belt. "Scrafty I choose you!" Ash threw his ball and the Hoodlum-Pokemon appeared and immediately started to **Leer **at Max. **  
**

Iris deadpanned when she saw this. "Scrafty still hasn't grown up has he?" She couldn't help but smile as she reminisced all the crazy things the Pokemon had done when it was a Scraggy.

Max got nervous as the Pokemon got in his face and started to **Leer **at him. After a call from Ash Scrafty backed off and Max released his Pokemon. "Hariyama come on out!" Max threw his ball and the large Pokemon appeared and took a fighting stance.

"Ah good choice Max most of your other Pokemon would have been at a disadvantage against Scrafty, but you made a smart choice. But enough praise Scrafty start with **Zen Headbutt**." Scrafty lowered its head launched towards Hariyama with Psychic energy surrounding its head.

"Hariyama hands up and block it." Hariyama raised its massice hands and blocked the attack, but it winced in pain as the psychic energy shot through its body. "Now use **Force Palm**." Hariyama raised its arm and powefullyy thrust it towards Scrafty.

"Scrafty use defense." Scrafty understood and raised it rubbery skin absorbing most of the damage, but Scrafty cringed at the shock wave that coursed through his body. "Now Scrafty **Sand Attack **then **High Jump Kick **into **Low Sweep**." Scrafty started the combo by throwing sand into Hariyama's eyes causing the Pokemon to yell as it tried to clean its eyes. Then Scrafty jumped into the air and launched a powerful **High Jump Kick **right into Hariyama's gut sending the large Pokemon skidding back. Then to finish it kicked Hariyama in its right shin slowing the Pokemon's movements.

"Hariyama can you keep going." Max watched as his Pokemon struggled to stand after the intense combo attack it just endured. But Hariyama rose to its feet and nodded towards Max. "Ok Hariyama use **Earthquake**." Hariyama slammed its hands into the ground shaking the whole stadium with the **Earthquake**.**  
**

"Scrafty get up and use **Focus Blast**." Scrafty rose to its feet and launched the attack, but instead of hitting it veered of to the side. "UH! Scrafty I thought you had been practicing that!" Ash shouted, but as he watched the **Focus Blast** curved back around and hit Hariyama square in the back sending it into the ground. "Oh! That's what you were working on. Well finish this with **Head Smash**." Scrafty jumped in the air and came crashing down head first into Hariyama. Scrafty rose on top of a knocked out Hariyama clenching his head as the recoil hit him.

"Hariyama is unable to continue. Scrafty wins!"

Max returned Hariyama thanking him for a good battle, and took out his next Pokemon. "Mightyena come out!" Mightyena appeared in a flash of red and and growled at Scrafty.

"Scrafty start off with **Bulk Up**." Scrafty started flexing raising its attack and defense.

"Mightyena use **Shadow Ball**." Mightyena launched the attack at Scrafty just as he finished with **Bulk Up**. Scrafty tried to use his stretchy skin to block, but he was too late and the attack hit him in the chest sending flying back.

"Scrafty get up and use **Power-Up Punch**." Scrafty struggled to his feet and ran towards Mightyena.

"Mightyena use **Crunch**." Mightyena bit in to Scrafty's leg with its powerful jaws, but was punched into the ground by Scrafty's **Power-Up Punch**.

With Scrafty's attack raised again Ash decided to end this battle. "Scrafty end this with **High Jump Kick**." Scrafty once again jumped into the air and launched towards Mightyena with a leg glowing with energy.

"Mightyena use **Hyper Beam**." Mightyena opened its mouth and launched the attack at the approaching Scrafty.

"Scrafty DEFENSE!" Scrafty heard Ash's cry and pulled down its hood and lifted up its stretchy skin. **Hyper Beam **hit and Scrafty was slightly pushed back, but with his skin deflecting the attack Scrafty started to push through the **Hyper Beam**. After an intense struggle Scrafty pushed through and and slammed into Mightyena. Mightyena fell to the ground knocked out, while Scrafty stood over him panting heavily with wounds all over his body.

"Mightyena is unable to continue. Scrafty wins!"

Max was about to throw out his next Pokemon when Ash spoke up.

"Wait I forfeit Scrafty, he can't possibly fight another battle." The ref nodded and Ash returned Scrafty.

"Ok here's my next Pokemon. Sceptile come on out!" Max's Sceptile appeared ready to battle.

"Now for my next Pokemon. Max time for you to see Sceptile's true power. Sceptile I choose you." Ash's Sceptile appeared and eyed up Max's Sceptile. Ash then pulled down his sleeve and pushed the stone on his megaring. Sceptile was surrounded in pink light, when it died down Mega-Sceptile stood ready to battle.

"What is that thing!" Max shouted in amazement.

"This Max is Mega-Sceptile, and he is gonna show you how strong a Sceptile truly can be. Now Sceptile use **X-Scissor**." Ash's Sceptile shot towards Max's at a lightning quick speed with the leaf blades on its arms crossed and glowing forming an X.

"Dodge it!" Max yelled to his Sceptile. But when Max's Sceptile tried to jump and dodge, but Ash's quickly adjusted and jumped after Max's Sceptile. When Ash's Sceptile caught up to Max's he slashed him across the chest with the powerful **X-Scissor** sending him falling to the ground.

"Now as it's falling use **Slam**." Mega-Sceptile spun around and slammed its massive tail into Max's Sceptile sending it crashing into the ground kicking up dust and smoke.

"Sceptile get up!" Max yelled in desperation. His eyes lit up when he saw Sceptile getting up out of the crater with numerous cuts and bruises. "Great Sceptile now use **Agility **into **Aerial Ace**." Max's Sceptile started moving around the field at an incredible pace increasing its already insane speed. Then Sceptile picked up speed and jumped into air seeming to fly, and came flying towards Mega-Sceptile.

"Swat it away with **Pound**." Mega-Sceptile waited till the last second and spun around quickly swatting Max's Sceptile into the far wall. "Finish this with **Dragon Claw**." Mega-Sceptile flew towards the hole in the wall where Max's Sceptile was. Just as it emerged from the hole Max's Sceptile was quickly slammed into another one by the force of the **Dragon Claw**. When Mega-Sceptile stepped back the official clearly saw that Max's Sceptile was knocked out.

"Max's Sceptile is unable to battle. Ash's Sceptile wins!"

Max returned Sceptile and grabbed his next Pokeball. "Magnezone lets go." Max's newly evolved Magnezone appeared ready to battle, but to Max's surprise Ash returned Sceptile.

"Great job Sceptile. Garchomp I choose you." Ash threw his ball and the fearsome dragon/ground-type appeared and grinned at his opponent.

_"What the hell is that thing!?" _Max shouted in his head as he stared at the monstrous Pokemon in front of him. "Uh Magnezone start with **Zap Cannon**." Hearing this Ash raised and eyebrow as Magnezone charged the attack and fired it at Garchomp. But to Max's surprise Garchomp made no move to get out of the way. When the attack hit Garchomp stood defiantly and didn't even flinch as the electricity coursed through him.

"What! It didn't even flinch when the attack hit!" Max shouted as he watch Garchomp flash him an evil toothy grin.

"Oh I guess you didn't know Garchomp is a dragon/ground-type." Ash said as he saw Max's eyes widen in horror.

"My turn Garchomp use **Fire Blast**." Garchomp opened its massive mouth and spewed a massive ball of fire that crashed into Magnezone causing the Pokemon to screech in pain as the intense flames nearly melted its metal body.

"Magnezone use **Gyro Ball**." Magnezone started rapidly spinning as he flew towards Garchomp, putting out the flames in the process.

"Garchomp bite." Garchomp opened its mouth once again, but this time it caught the spinning Magnezone in its powerful jaws. Everyone in the stadium dropped their jaw in complete and utter shock as Magnezone was held helplessly in between Garchomp's jaws.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dawn said in the stands as she faced palmed reliving the memory of Gible catching Shuckle in its jaws in the same fashion. "And I think I know whats coming next."

"Garchomp use **Draco Meteor**." Garchomp raised its head and launched Magnezone into the air surrounded by a **Draco Meteor**. When the meteor exploded Magnezone started falling towards the ground in serious pain. "Garchomp now use **Brick Break**." Garchomp flew up to Magnezone and slammed its **Brick Break **powered claws on top of Magnezone sending it speeding towards the ground even faster.

"Magnezone use **Electric Terrain**." Magnezone opened its eyes and right before it hit the field the ground was charged with electricity. This caused Magnezone to stop falling inches from the ground and caused it to start floating in place.

_"Hmm that was a very smart strategy. I'll have to remember that." _Ash thought as he watched Magnezone wince as it floated, while Garchomp looked as if he had barely broke a sweat.

"Garchomp finish this with **Dragon Rush**." Garchomp surrounded itself with draconic-energy before flying towards Magnezone.

"Magnezone use **Flash Cannon**." Magnezone fired the attack with the last of its energy. Max prayed he could at least land a hit against fearsome dragon type.

"Spin!" Ash shouted and Garchomp started to gracefully spin around the **Flash Cannon**. The display was beautiful as the blue energy of the **Dragon Rush **wrapped around the bright white **Flash Cannon**. Then Garchomp hit causing a small explosion that sent debris flying across the field. When the dust settled Garchomp was very lightly panting, while Magnezone was on the ground knocked out.

"Magnezone can no longer continue. Garchomp wins!"

Max was starting to have serious doubts, he only had two Pokemon left while Ash had five. He returned Magnezone and grasped his next Pokeball. "Slaking show him your strength." The stadium lightly shook as the massive Pokemon landed on the field. But this Slaking looked different from others. This one didn't look tired and bored, this one looked energetic and ready to battle.

"Wow that is one impressive Slaking Max." Ash genuinely said. "But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take it down. Garchomp use **Dig**." Garchomp quickly dove into the ground.

"No good Ash, Slaking use **Earthquake**." Slaking pounded both its fists into the ground making it shake. Suddenly Garchomp burst out of the ground surprised to have been kicked out of the ground.

"Garchomp snap out of it and use **Flame Thrower**." Garchomp opened its mouth and a smaller stream of flames came out.

"Slaking block it." Slaking held up it massive arms and blocked the oncoming flames. It winced as the hair on its arms was burned, but it stood its ground.

"Impressive Max, now Garchomp use **Giga Impact**." Garchomp flew towards Slaking surrounded by energy.

"Slaking you use **Giga Impact **to." Slaking took off towards Garchomp surrounded by the same energy. Both Pokemon collided neither giving and inch. Both attacks pushed against each other but neither managed to beat each other out.

"AGAIN!" They both shouted and both Pokemon slammed into each other again, and again neither gave and inch. The battle turned into a battle of will and endurance. This happened several more times. Both Pokemon were a sweating mess after using one of their most powerful attack over and over again.

"AGAIN!" Garchomp looked at Ash in confusion. "Don't worry Garchomp I've got a plan this time." Garchomp nodded trusting completely in its trainers judgement. Again both Pokemon flew towards each other. "Garchomp this time spin." Garchomp did as he was told and started spinning. When they collided it looked like the outcome would be the same as every other time, but as it dragged on sparks started to fly as the added friction from the spinning was adding more power to Garchomp's attack. But it still wasn't enough and even tough Garchomp's attack was more powerful its still didn't push through Slaking's attack. Both Pokemon stood panting before they both grinned and nodded at each other and almost in unison they both fell over knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue."

_"Ok so Gallade is next." _Ash though as he gripped his last Pokemon. But he stopped when he saw Max smiling at him.

"This has been my toughest battle ever Ash, and I expected no less. But for this special occasion I'll let this guy battle." Max threw his ball and to everyone's surprise Jirachi appeared in front of Max. When Jirachi saw Ash he quickly flew over to him.

"So Jirachi has he been treating you right?" Jirachi nodded and Ash smiled. Ash then pulled Jirachi into a quick hug earning awws from the crowd. When he released Jirachi it floated back over to Max's side. Ash looked at his Pokeball and quickly swapped it with another one.

"Infernape I choose you." Infernape appeared in front of Ash pounding it chest to show it dominance. Infernape barely even flinched in the presence of the legendary Pokemon. "Infernape start off with **Mach Punch**." Infernape flew towards Jirachi with a glowing fist.

"Jirachi use **Doom Desire**." Jirachi briefly glowed before, but nothing seemed to happen. Then Jirachi was hit square in the chest by **Mach Punch **sending it flying back several feet.

"Now Infernape use a **Flamethrower and Flame Wheel **combo." Infernape started flame wheel, but the attack doubled in size due to the power up from **Flamethrower**.

"Jirachi use **Psychic**." Jirachi's eye glowed blue, and the **Flame Wheel **was stopped in its tracks. But Jirachi started to struggle to hold Infernape and he started to falter and **Flame Wheel **started to inch closer. Eventually Jirachi couldn't hold it any longer and released the **Psychic**, which caused **Flame Wheel **to be sent surging forward hitting Jirachi into the stadium's wall.

"Not bad Max, but this has to end. Infernape use." Ash never finished as Infernape was hit out of nowhere by a sudden attack. Ash was confused at first, but then it clicked. _"__Damnit he planned that **Doom Desire**__from the beginning." _

"Jirachi use **Swift **then **Zen Headbutt**." Jirachi launched a volley of star shaped projectiles at Infernape. The attack hit Infernape who was still recovering from the **Doom Desire**. Then Jirachi launched itself at Infernape head surrounded by psychic energy.

"Infernape dodge and roll. Then use **Flare Blitz**." Just as **Zen Headbutt **was about to hit Infernape rolled out of the way and quickly jumped to his feet. Infernape then surrounded itself in blue flames and launched itself at Jirachi. The attack hit and Infernape slammed Jirachi into the ground. When the dust settled both Pokemon where on the ground. The official was just about to declare both Pokemon unable to battle, but Infernape struggled to his feet and on shaky legs stood tall over his opponent.

"Jirachi in unable to continue, and since all of Max's Pokemon can no longer continue the winner is Ash!"

Instead of jumping for joy Ash simply smiled and walked over to Infernape. The Pokemon collapsed in Ash's arms so he returned it thanking it for its amazing battle. Ash then walked up to Max who was on the verge of tears. Max held out his hand for Ash to shake, but instead Ash pulled Max into a hug which surprised the boy.

"Don't cry Max that was an amazing battle, you really pushed me there." Max smiled up at Ash.

"Thanks Ash that means a lot coming from you. Kick the elite four's ass and beat the champion." Ash smiled at Max and shook his hand.

_"Get ready Wallace I'm coming for you next." _Ash thought as he left to prepare for the elite four.

**There we go next chapter Ash will be battling the champion. I won't be doing each individual elite four battle, I will do a brief overview of each battle listing 'highlights' from each one. After the next chapter Ash and everyone will be heading to Sinnoh. So remember to review and pm me ideas. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	15. Chapter 15 One Down

**Well here we are guys, the moment you've been waiting for. Ash is finally gonna face his first champion. I will not be going over each elite four battle just the champion, but I will give 'highlights' of the elite four battles. So lets get on with the fic.**

"Speech/Pokespeech"

**Pokemon Attack**

"Thought"

**_"Telepathy"_**

(2 Weeks Later)

Ash was nervous. Standing on the other side of the field was Hoenn's champion Wallace. This was the first time Ash has actually faced off against a champion and the pressure was starting to get to him. Sure he was nervous against the elite four, but they were nothing compared to this. The only elite four member who truly gave him any trouble was Drake, and Ash knew he would struggle against him. The other elite four members were kinda pushovers to been honest.

Ash defeated Sidney, the elite four's dark-type user, with only Primeape and Scrafty. Phoebe was defeated easily as well, Ash only used Gengar and one of his new Pokemon Mismagius, which he caught as a Misdreavus while wandering around the hotel he was staying at one night. Glacia put up the weakest effort, Ash beat her with only Charizard. Then there was Drake. Ash knew Drake was gonna be tough, but he didn't know he would put up that much of a fight. Drake managed to take out three of Ash's Pokemon, Glalie, Pidgeot, and surprisingly Garchomp. But it was a mega evolved Sceptile that managed to clutch the win for Ash. The Pokemon used its superior speed and power to defeat the last of Drake's Pokemon and secure Ash's victory.

Up in the stands Ash's friends were ready to cheer him on to the bitter end. Ash looked in the stands and spotted all his friends cheering for him, and he let a smile cross his face as he felt his nervousness melt away. And even though he couldn't see her, Ash knew that his mother was watching him and cheering him on. With his friends backing him Ash faced Wallace with a smile and prepared to battle.

(Champion's Box)

The rest of the regions champions were chatting and waiting for the battle to start. But two of the champions in particular were more excited then the rest. Cynthia and Hilda, Unova's new champion, were more focused on watching then the conversation between Lance and Tobias.

_"My, my Ash you have really grown haven't you, and you're so handsome too." _Cynthia thought as she stared at Ash daydreaming.

_"Wow that's the same kid who bumped into me all those years ago, and DAMN did he got HOT!" _Hilda couldn't help the blush that spread across her face as she drooled over the dirty images spreading through her mind.

"HEY! Are you two listening to us." Lance shouted trying to get the other champions attention.

"Huh what?" Cynthia and Hilda both responded.

"I asked if either of you knew where the Kalos champion was?" Lance asked gesturing towards the empty spot reserved for the Kalos champion.

"Oh well the Kalos champion is the field down there preparing to battle." Cynthia said pointing towards Ash.

"WHAT! You're telling me Ash is Kalos champion." Tobias yelled in complete shock.

"Yeah he entered the Kalos league under a fake name and beat Diantha the previous champion. It was an amazing battle you had to see it." Cynthia said remembering the intense battle.

"So Ash is trying to win all the leagues. That means if he wins this one he will be gunning for you next Cynthia." Lance said giving Cynthia a smirk. Cynthia visibly paled as she heard this, she knew that Ash was the only trainer who even stood a chance of beating her none of the other champions even stood a chance against her.

_"SHIT! I forgot about that! Ash is the only trainer I know who could possibly beat me." _Cynthia thought as she returned her attention to the battle.

_"So Ash you went and became a champion. I guess that means after you beat Cynthia you'll be coming for me next, and then we came finally have that battle after all." _Hilda thought as she returned to her daydreaming.

As the other champions turned to watch the battle, Tobias was in deep thought.

_"Hmm that means he will be coming for me last, so I still have time to train and prepare for him." _Tobias grinned as he imagined himself crushing Ash's dreams once again.

(Back on the Battlefield)

"The official championship battle between Champion Wallace and Ash Ketchum will begin. Trainers reveal your first Pokemon!"

"Well Ash it's fantastic to see you again, but we can catch up later it's time to battle. Ludicolo come on out!" Wallace threw his ball and Ludicolo appeared on one of the floating platforms dancing and swaying to its own beat.

"It's great to see you to Wallace, but you're right we can catch up later and I bet Dawn and May would love to talk with you. Snorlax I choose you!" Snorlax appeared in a flash of red on a platform causing it to sink slightly.

_"Oh my, what a massive Pokemon." _Wallace thought as he saw Snorlax tower over Ludicolo.

"Snorlax use **Ice Beam**." Snorlax fired the the powerful move at the still dancing Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo use **Teeter Dance**." Ludicolo quickly started to sway back and forth in a strange dance effectively dodging the **Ice Beam **and confusing Snorlax at the same time.

Ash watched as Snorlax started copy Ludicolo's movements in confusion.

"Snorlax you gotta snap out of it and use **Wild Charge**." Snorlax shook its head and snapped out of its confusion. Then Snorlax gathered up electrical energy and shot towards Ludicolo.

_"Wow, for a big guy he can move quite fast." _Wallace thought as Snorlax took off towards Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo use **Double Team**." Ludicolo quickly made several copies and spread them throughout the other platforms.

"Snorlax stop and switch to **Thunder**." Snorlax stopped and redirected the electrical energy and launched a massive **Thunder **attack hitting every Ludicolo on the field.

_"Amazing he stopped **Wild Charge** and switched to **Thunder **on the spot, incredible." _Wallace thought as he watched in astonishment as the powerful electric attack struck all the Ludicolo copies including the original. Ludicolo screamed as the electricity coursed through its body.

"Snorlax now use **Blizzard**." Snorlax opened its mouth and spewed a massive blizzard at Ludicolo. Ludicolo tired to dodge, but it was still recovering from the **Thunder** attack and couldn't move quick enough. When Ludicolo was hit with the attack he was frozen solid.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle, Snorlax wins. Champion Wallace reveal your next Pokemon."

Wallace returned Ludicolo and thanked it for its effort. "Tentacruel I need your assistance." The large jellyfish Pokemon appeared floating in the water. "Tentacruel use **Toxic**." Tentacruel sprayed a purple mist covering Snorlax poisoning him badly.

"Snorlax hit the water with **Thunderbolt**." Snorlax pushed through the pain as the poison hit him, and launched a **Thunderbolt**. The electricity spread throughout the water hitting Tentacruel causing it writhe in pain.

"Tentacruel surface and use **Venoshock**." When Tentacruel surfaced it shot a glob of green goo hitting Snorlax and causing him yell and the pain from the poison was increased.

"Snorlax please one more attack, use **Facade**." Snorlax tackled Tentacruel surrounded by energy knocking the large jellyfish out. But as Snorlax stood again he was hit by the poison and finally succumbed to it falling over unconscious.

_"Very impressive he taught Snorlax **Facade**, because he knew people would try to stall him out."_ Wallace couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he returned Tentacruel.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers reveal your next Pokemon."

"Amazing job Snorlax, get a good rest. Serperior I choose you." Ash threw the ball and Serperior appeared coiled and ready to battle. "Serperior I know this is your first battle with me, but I've seen what you can do. I know you're strong and can take on any of Wallace's Pokemon." Serperior smiled at Ash's words, that was something he would have never heard from Trip.

"Oh is that the Serperior you saved from the ungrateful trainer?" Wallace asked as he eyed the Pokemon.

"Yes it is, and even though I haven't had him long I know he can do this." Ash said giving Serperior a smile.

"That's very kind of you Ash. Well time for my next Pokemon. Whiscash time to battle." The whiskers Pokemon appeared and started to swim around the water field.

"Serperior start off with **Sunny Day **into **Leer**." Serperior glowed briefly and the started glowing brighter and much more intense. Then Serperior shot a pair of ghostly red eyes at Whiscash. Whiscash grimaced as its defense was lowered.

"Whiscash surface and use **Rock Slide**." Whiscash surfaced and launched several large rocks at Serperior.

"Serperior use **Coil **to dodge." Hearing this Serperior coiled itself low to the platform and dodged the attack and raised its attack, defense, and accuracy. "Now use **Solar Beam**." Since **Sunny Day **was still in effect **Solar Beam **charged extremely fast. When the attack hit Whiscash was launched out of the water knocked out. With the combination of **Leer **and **Coil **Whiscash took massive damage from the attack.

"Whiscash is unable to continue, Serperior wins."

"Good job Whiscash. I must say you're doing extremely well Ash. Wailord take the stage." The float whale Pokemon appeared and took up most of the water battlefield.

_"What the HELL! that thing is huge!" _Ash thought as he saw the massive whale float in the water.

"Wailord start with **Bounce**." To everyone's shock Wailord launched out of the water and into the air over Serperior.

_"Holy Fuck! How the hell did it do that!" _Ash couldn't fathom how a Pokemon as large as Wailord managed to jump into the air like that.

"Serperior get the hell out of there." Serperior quickly jumped between platforms to avoid the falling Wailord. When the Pokemon came crashing down it caused a literal tsunami sending huge waves crashing throughout the field. "Serperior use **Leaf Storm **to cut through that wave." At first Serperior was frozen in fear as the massive wave came barreling towards it. But hearing Ash's words Serperior snapped out of its stupor and launched the massive **Leaf Storm**. The attack struggled at first to break through the wave, but eventually it broke through and hit Wailord.

"Wailord use **Hail**." When Wailord recovered from the **Leaf Storm **it raised its head and hail storm surrounded the battlefield. Both Pokemon started to get pelted by the hail.

"Serperior finish this with **Giga Drain**." Serperior hit Wailord with several tendrils that leeched the energy out of Wailord. This caused Wailord to yelp in pain as the last of its energy was sapped out it and it fell unconscious. This also help Serperior regain some of the energy that it lost from its previous battles.

"Wailord is unable to continue, Serperior wins."

"Good job Wailord, that was an amazing performance. Gyarados time for a comeback." The atrocious Pokemon appeared in a flash causing Serperior to recoil slightly from its frightening appearance.

"Serperior get a hold of yourself and use **Leaf Tornado**." Serperior waved its tail and spun a small tornado of leaves at Gyarados.

"Gyarados dive and then use **Flamethrower**." Gyarados dove under the water to dodge, then quickly resurfaced and hit Serperior with a powerful **Flamethrower**. Serperior screamed as it was consumed by the flames. "Now cool him off with **Aqua Tail**." Gyarados swung its tail and hit Serperior putting out the flames, but sending it flying. Serperior landed on a platform and struggled to raise its head.

"Serperior get up I know you can. Get up and prove Trip wrong show the world how strong you truly are." Hearing this Serperior's eyes shot up open, and with a roar of determination Serperior rose back up with a fire burning in its eyes. "Great job! Now show them your power and use **Frenzy Plant**." Again Serperior roared and slammed its body into the ground causing a literal forest to sprout out of the ground.

"Gyarados quick use **Fire Blast**." Gyarados spewed a massive blast of fire towards the incoming rush of vegetation. But instead of stopping the attack like Wallace hoped. The attack simply burned right through the attack and headed towards Serperior. When Gyarados was hit by the **Frenzy Plant** Serperior was hit by the **Fire Blast**." Both powerful attacks hit there mark and both Pokemon were sent to the ground knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue."

"Well Ash here we are, this is my last Pokemon. Milotic time to dazzle." The tender Pokemon appeared in the water gracefully ready to battle.

Ash looked towards the champions box as a grin spread across his face. "Tobias I know you're watching up there, this one is for you." Ash then threw his ball, and the whole stadium gasped as they saw what came out.

(Champions Box)

All of the champions were dead quite as they saw Ash's last Pokemon appear on the field.

_"No, this can't be how does he have one to!" _Tobias couldn't stop the worry that spread across his face as he gazed down at the Pokemon.

(Back on the field)

"You... You have a Darkrai." Wallace couldn't help but audibly gulp as he saw the Pokemon.

"Oh yes I do. Now enough talk time to battle. Darkrai use **Thunderbolt Dark Pulse **combo." Darkrai grunted and launched a massive **Thunderbolt**, but what shocked everyone was when the **Thunderbolt** was suddenly surrounded by the black chains of **Dark Pulse**."

"Milotic try to." Wallace never finished as the attack hit Milotic at an incredible speed and sent the Pokemon flying into the wall knocked out. Everyone was silent for a moment before erupting into cheers. Ash noticed all his friends stand and cheer the loudest.

Wallace returned Milotic and looked at the ball. _"One hit, one hit that's all it took. Ash you truly have become something amazing."_ Wallace smiled as he turned to face Ash. "Well Ash that was fantastic, may I be the first to congratulate Hoenn's new champion."

(Champions Box)

All the champions had the same thought run through there head as they saw Ash shake Wallace's hand.

_"I'm so screwed!"_

(Back on the field)

Ash shook Wallace's hand with a massive smile on his face. "Thanks Wallace you were amazing as well." Ash then turned and saw his friends running towards him. Suddenly Ash was tackled to the ground by his girls being led by Iris.

"Oh Ash that was the most amazing battle I've ever seen!" Iris yelled as each girl hugged Ash.

"Thanks girls it was, because of all your love and support." Ash then noticed Mr. Goodshow walk up to him

"Well my boy you finally did it, and may I say its and honor to declare you Hoenn's new champion." Mr. Goodshow then handed Ash a plaque and a massive trophy. Then Goodshow leaned in and whispered in Ash's ear. "And I must say boy nice catch all of them." Ash grinned and turned to bask in the crowds cheers.

Iris then leaned up to Ash's ear. "Tonight I'll be the one to congratulate you personally." Ash looked and saw Iris giving him a lustful look.

(Pallet Town)

Mrs. Ketchum was running around her home and screaming in joy as she witnessed her son be crowned the new Hoenn Champion. Then she saw Ash be tackled by several girls, a few of them old traveling companions.

_"Hmmm, a lady's man just like his father." _Mrs. Ketchum couldn't help but smile as she imagined grandchildren in the future.

(Petalburg City Pokemon Center 1 week later)

Ash walked out of room with Iris hanging off his arm to see the rest of his group waiting for him in the lobby. Also there was Max, Norman, and Caroline Maple all of them there to see Ash and there daughter off.

"Well Mr. Champion it was great seeing you again." Norman then shook Ash's hand as he leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "And you better take care of May, or I will kick your ass." Ash simply nodded in understanding.

"Wait Ash before you go can you show me those other legends you have." Max looked up at Ash with hope in his eyes.

"Ah what the hell. I said I would lets head out back." Ash then lead everyone out back to the training fields.

(Training Fields)

"Okay you guys come on out!" Ash then threw all his Cherish Balls. When all the legends appeared Max nearly passed out from pure joy as he ran up to each Pokemon and started to closely inspect each one.

"One my Arceus Ash you have so many!" Max could barely contain his excitement as he ran around all the legends.

"Well I can guarantee I'll catch a few more." Ash then look towards the sky and smiled as he saw something approaching. "In fact here's one now."

Everyone looked skyward and saw a Pokemon quickly approaching. Ash smiled as Cresselia landed next to him. "Well Cresselia it's good to see you. It took you a little longer to get her than I thought." Cresselia blushed slightly then started to nuzzle Ash's chest. Ash then took out a Cherish Ball and tapped Cresselia on the head catching the Pokemon. When he turned around he saw Norman, Caroline, and Max staring at him.

"Did he just catch a legend that easily?" Norman asked pointing at Ash with his jaw open. Then suddenly Ash was tackled to the ground by May and Dawn.

"Oh Ash you have to let us use her in contests!" They both shouted giving Ash the puppy dog eyes.

"I told you girls you can as long as she is okay with it and you share her, but remember she is still going to be my Pokemon." Ash saw both girls eyes light up.

"Oh thank you Ash!" Both girls yelled kissing Ash on the cheek.

"OH MY!" Ash turned to see the shocked expression Nurse Joy had as she quickly looked at each of the legends.

"Well hey there Nurse Joy, did you need something?" Ash asked casually.

"Well I came to give you a package that just arrived for you." Nurse Joy said as she handed Ash his package as she watched Ash return each of the legends.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash said as he excitedly ripped open the package. He saw a Pokeball and a note inside the box.

"Who's it from Ash?" Flannery asked looking over his shoulder at the contents of the box.

"Its from Clemont. He says this is a gift for Becoming champion, and that I've wanted this Pokemon for a long time." Ash said as he looked at the ball in his hand.

"Well lets see what's inside." May said suddenly interested.

Ash opened the ball and a small bear like Pokemon appeared. "No way! Clemont you're the best!" Ash shouted as he quickly hugged the Pokemon.

"Uhh Ash what is that?" Dawn asked as she's never seen the Pokemon before.

"This is a Chespin. It's the grass-type starter from Kalos. When I was there Clemont caught one and I was so jealous of him. I always searched for one, but had no luck finding one. His Chesnaught must have laid an egg." Ash then returned the Pokemon and turned to his group. "Well girls you all packed and ready?" Seeing everyone nod Ash turned and gave Caroline and Max a quick hug and shook Norman's hand.

"Where will you be going next?" Norman asked as he released Ash's hand.

"We're going to Sinnoh next." Ash said as he looked at Dawn, who visibly perked up at hearing this.

"Well good luck Ash, I have complete faith that you'll win this next league as well." Norman then gave Ash a quick pat on the back before the group started to walk off.

"Thanks Norman, I'll be sure to visit once I'm done with my journey." With that Ash and everyone else walked towards their boat bound for Sinnoh.

**Well there we go. Done with Hoenn and on to Sinnoh. Sorry about the wait, I on vacation for the Fourth of July weekend so I had no opportunity to write. So the next chapter will start the Sinnoh chapter of this story. Remember to review and PM me any ideas you have for this story. Until next time I'm outta here.**


End file.
